


I Bloom for Myself

by GizmoTrinket



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, BAMF John Watson, Eating Disorders, Hana-Kimi AU, Homophobia, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Rating May Change, Sexism, Smoking, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GizmoTrinket/pseuds/GizmoTrinket
Summary: Omega Sherlock has gotten himself a transfer to a prestigious UK boarding school overseas... but not just any school! To escape the shackles of his gender he's going to an all alpha school and disguising himself as an alpha. Will he be able to keep his secret surrounded by alphas in the classroom, locker room and even his own bedroom? And why must the fit blond alpha with the delicious smell be his classmate and roommate? He was supposed to have his own room!BBC Sherlock characters in a facsimile of the Hana-Kimi storyline but it's very loose. You don't need to know anything about BBC Sherlock or the Hana-Kimi manga to enjoy this. In fact, it's probably better if you don't. It takes place in the Omegaverse but I don't really stick to those rules either.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm an American with no idea how boarding schools work I'm going to take advantage of the fact that this is an AU and mix my knowledge of how things work in Japan with how I want them to work for ease of writing. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million thanks to my awesome beta [loveanddeathandartandtaxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveanddeathandartandtaxes/pseuds/loveanddeathandartandtaxes) for fixing this chapter and working on the rest for me. Their patience is incredible.

"Sherlock, I know you’ve already put in all the paperwork but are you sure this is a good idea?" Sherrinford asked. "I mean, you haven't been to the UK since you were a baby and boarding school is going to be a big change." She shifted uncomfortably from her place on the end of her little brother’s bed. "Plus, our sire might be upset."

Sherlock snorted and rolled his eyes. Their sire, an alpha female, wouldn't notice he was gone and they both knew it. "Our dam takes care of the finances so you needn't be concerned." Their dam (what beta kids would call their mother), an omega male, loved them dearly but was a bit of an idiot. Sherlock figured it was excusable; his dam had been raised at a time when omegas couldn't go to school.

Sherrinford was still shifting uneasily so he turned to show off his latest black eye. "Besides, as an alpha you're responsible for my safety and you clearly aren't up to the task." It was a low blow. His sister did her best but she couldn't escort him around school and his classmates hated him.

Betas were lucky in Sherlock’s opinion. They only really needed to worry about male vs female. While females were treated with a little more care than the males, for the most part they were equal. They could get the same jobs, they could get into any school except the ones specifically for alphas or omegas and they could live their lives without worrying about heats, scenting, bonding or having a mate. Or, the absurd twist of nature that made it possible for males to have children.

If Sherlock couldn't be beta and had to choose between the two bonding genders he'd have picked alpha. Alphas were allowed to choose their profession, were allowed into their choice of universities and were the least likely to be assaulted, sexual or otherwise. Whereas omegas weren’t allowed into most universities due to “safety issues,” and were the most likely to be assaulted. Sherlock figured that everyone would want to be an alpha once they learned that omegas menstruated once a month following a fertile period and then had a heat every three to twelve months where they were gagging for an alpha, any alpha, and could be knocked up with multiples. Never mind that it was how couples bonded. Honestly, Sherlock thought that made it worse. He had no desire to be savagely bitten and belong to someone else. He didn't need protecting or looking after and he didn't want to sit at home with a brood kissing his alpha goodbye as she went to work.

As far as Sherlock was concerned it was cruel to subject any sentient creature to such a fate.

Sherlock turned back to the mirror and angled his scissors before snipping off another lock of chestnut hair. It fell down past the creamy pale skin of his forehead and brushed his pink Cupid's bow lips on its way down. Had the teenager admitted to his vanity cutting off his hair was killing him. It was long, silky and had smooth curls usually only seen in advertisements. But, long hair was one of the easiest ways to identify and omega male. He pulled the next strand down over his sharp cheekbone and snipped it. It floated down his long neck and landed on his bony shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?" Sherrinford asked.

Sherlock hummed as he narrowed his eyes in concentration. The scissors made a satisfying sound as more hair fell onto the counter. With each cut his head felt lighter and he felt freer.

"Why do you have to cut your hair for this?"

Sherlock choked.

\----

_ Shit, shit, shit! _ John mentally cursed as he ran through the gate and down the hallways of Doyle Public Secondary School.  _ I can't believe it, the first day and I'm late! _ John rounded a corner and slammed into another person. "Argh!" He overcompensated and fell hard onto his arse.  _ Well, that's embarrassing. I'm supposed to be the captain of the football team. _ He apologized to the other teen reflexively.

"S'okay," Sherlock murmured as he yanked the short muscular alpha to his feet. The alpha had short cropped blond hair and smelled so good Sherlock's mouth watered. All of the other alphas Sherlock had met that weren't family smelled repulsive and family just smelled like family. The alpha was unremarkable but Sherlock found himself staring into his navy eyes and admiring his tanned skin.

As soon as the alpha was on his feet he took off down the hall. 

"Thanks!" He called over his shoulder.

Sherlock frowned. The alpha's book bag was on the floor. He figured it wasn't really his problem but he was sure the other boy would be in his class and it wouldn't be too much trouble to take it to him. Sherlock scooped up the bag. Having a popular alpha on his side might be useful. 'Of course,' he mused, 'it will probably just backfire. He'll hate me as soon as I open my mouth.'

Just as Sherlock suspected the alpha was stopped just outside classroom 1-A. "Sorry I'm late. I'm John Watson. My ride was late," John said after he let himself in.

"I see. Did you leave your backpack there?" The professor asked, eyebrow raised.

Sherlock set the worn book bag on the much shorter boy's - John's - head. "You forgot something."

The scene John was making was perfect. Sherlock noted the rest of the class were focused on John instead of himself. He thought that was rather ridiculous; he was the outlier of the two. But, now no one would pay much attention to him. Alphas didn't have a very developed sense of smell and could only sense compatible or fertile omegas. It was a biological effort to protect the "weaker" gender that society liked to ignore. That sense was no different than attraction and unless an alpha had training they couldn't tell them apart. Sherlock was rail-thin from not eating and well-muscled from boxing and ballet in an effort to delay second puberty and protect himself. He won the genetic lottery and was already 5'10" which, when added to his androgynous haircut, wouldn't make anyone suspect him of being an omega.

Because this was an all alpha school.

John turned and his pupils dilated.

_ Hm, that might be a problem, _ Sherlock thought.

"You must be Holmes." The teacher gave him a flat look.

Sherlock deduced him: older, beta, bored with his job, enjoys torturing weaker students. "Yep," he popped the p. "Sorry I'm late," he added because he didn't need more trouble than he was already bound to attract. The teacher didn’t seem to hear him.

"Class, Holmes has been living abroad for a long time so there may be things he doesn't understand. Please be considerate."

Several of the alpha's eyes flashed and Sherlock rolled his instead of challenging them. He chose a seat near the back door so he'd have an easy escape route if something went wrong.

John glared at several of the alphas and chose an empty seat near Sherlock. Sherlock noted John didn't seem to be aware he was acting territorially or that there was another student (tanned skin, poorly bleached hair, plays socc- football, comes from a high-achieving family that wants him to follow in his father's footsteps but he wants to be a footballer) unnaturally interested in Sherlock.

Class was interesting; not the subjects, of course, but the structure. Unlike American schools, the teacher moved to the classrooms instead of the students. The only exceptions were for classes like science or phys ed. Sherlock was infinitely grateful he wouldn't have to suffer through Home Economics; apparently, alphas didn't need to know how to cook or sew.

"I like you, let's be friends," the footballer said to John at their first break.

In a daze from the boring lesson John jumped at being addressed. Sherlock took one look at John's expression and laughed loudly.

"Sorry, I'm not... into that." John shot a glare in Sherlock's direction and Sherlock stifled his giggles. Visibly angry, John stood and left the classroom.

Sherlock sobered and watched him leave.  _ Oh, that was probably a bit not good. _

"I didn't mean it like that," the aspiring footballer said to the empty chair.

"Clearly," Sherlock drawled. It was rather obvious it was all a show to anger John into leaving. Sherlock knew what was coming next and waited, knowing it was best to get it out of the way.

"You lived in the US, right?"

Sherlock had expected the alpha to hit on him. The alpha clearly had sex on his mind. What was he playing at? "Yeah," Sherlock answered.

"Tell me something," the teen threw his arm over Sherlock's shoulder conspiratorially, "are the chicks really hotter over there?"

"Uh..." Sherlock stalled, not really knowing what to say. Even though he was supposed to be into girls, they really weren’t his area. "I guess that depends on your taste?" The end of Sherlock's sentence twisted up in a question.

"Ohhhh...." The alpha smiled and bit his lip. "I see. You're still a virgin. " He winked. "No worries. I'm Greg. Greg Lestrade."

Sherlock curled his lip in disgust. It was true he'd never had sex but he still found this conversation extremely juvenile.

John returned and Sherlock shook Greg's arm off his shoulder.

"I'm here on a football scholarship. You do anything?"

Sherlock had no interest in telling everyone he could box. There was a lot to be said for being underestimated. Nor could he talk about ballet as only omegas liked to dance. He'd had to give it up to come over. Sherlock knew the alpha wouldn't be impressed that he could play the violin. "Not really," Sherlock answered.

"You must be a nerd then to get in here."

Sherlock flinched. He was good at math and science in a way an omega shouldn't be, even a male omega. STEM careers were for betas, sports for alphas and arts/humanities for omegas. His grades were the source of several beatings at his American mixed-gender school.

Greg laughed. "No offence intended. It means you can help me with my homework."

He had no desire to do that, ever. Thankfully he was saved from responding by the bell.

After classes Sherlock decided to look around instead of moving into his room. He wasn't sure his stuff had made it into his room yet and he didn't want to see the delivery men. Adult alphas were a little more astute when it came to spotting an omega. Not by much, but it was a risk he didn't need to take. Sherlock rounded a corner and saw a dog. He smiled, reminded of Redbeard, the old dog he had when he was a child.

"Hey there," Sherlock greeted the Irish Setter. "What's your name?"

The dog pounced on him and he fell under the licking animal laughing.

"Oliver, down! Ollie!" A man started pulling on the dog's lead allowing Sherlock a chance to get up. "Sorry," the man apologized. "He's not normally like that. He usually only jumps on omegas!"

Sherlock scrambled away.

"You're not hurt, are you?" The man, who Sherlock deduced was the dorm manager, asked.

"Of course not," Sherlock snapped brushing grass off his uniform.

"Sherlock! There you are." Greg ran up to him. "You'll never believe what happened!"

\----

"Roommate?!" John was stunned.

"Yes, well...." The beta receptionist cowered behind her desk. "One of the dorms is flooded so we paired up some of those who had bigger rooms. You were late so...."

John knew there was no point in arguing. He started moving his things in and sighed at the movers his posh roommate hired. His family could barely afford the things the scholarship wouldn't cover (like meals) and his roommate was one of those entitled arseholes that had everything handed to them from birth.

Once the movers were done John's roommate arrived. "Huh. Well, at least we don't have to share our bathroom," the taller teen said after a glance.

"Holmes, right?" John asked.

"Sherlock, please." Sherlock had no patience for inconvenient societal conventions. Especially when they reminded him of his alpha. He poked around the room and pouted. "I was expecting to get my own room."

John took Sherlock's glare as blame, as if their sharing a room was somehow his fault. "Apparently we were combined bec-"

"Because we arrived late and they didn't plan for the construction in Dorm E to take so long. Obviously." Sherlock interrupted and was trying to take the dominant role. "I play the violin when I'm thinking. Sometimes I don't speak for days on end. Would that bother you? Potential roommates should know the worst about each other."

John didn't bother trying to fight for dominance; it was clear Sherlock wasn't a challenge. Besides, it wouldn't be good to start out with a fight. "Don't think we really have a choice here," John said pointedly.

Sherlock made a sound of disagreement. "I find you more tolerable than anyone else I've met today so if I must have a roommate you'll do."

"Thanks?" John tilted the end of the word into a question. He wasn't sure if Sherlock was complimenting him or insulting him. It felt like the latter.

"You'll take the top bunk; I need the nightstand. I also need the desk away from the window and you obviously don't take up a lot of bathroom space so I'll try to leave you a part of one of the shelves. Don't use my things."

John wondered how long it would take before he snapped and killed his new roommate. His mind boggled at how rude this  _ Sherlock _ was. 

"And you just get to decide this, do you?"

"Don't be like that. You prefer the top bunk anyway, you think because it's ‘cooler’ but really it just feels safer. You like feeling the sun when you read so you'd have taken that desk anyway and you own a razor, shaving cream, a toothbrush - you forgot your toothpaste by the way - and one bottle of combined shampoo and body wash. Just how much space do you need?" Sherlock paused before adding, "Come to think of it, you can use my shampoo. It will help with the dryness and I don't care for it." That last bit was a lie but Sherlock thought John might feel better about sharing if he acted like it wasn't a big deal.

John's fists clenched. "Right." He stood up and marched out of the room, brushing Sherlock's arm none too gently as he did.

_ What did I do? _ Sherlock wondered.

\----

John fumed as the door clicked shut. He wandered a bit, trying to work off his anger and his stomach growled. John figured he'd feel better after eating. He turned to go to the cafeteria and he was stopped by an upperclassman.

"I'm Victor Trevor, the dorm RA. I wanted to run some rules by you," the tanned teen said with a smile.

John waited but Trevor didn't say anything.

"Are you John Watson or Sherlock?" Victor asked with an odd expression on his face.

"John."

Victor leaned in, sniffing slightly.

John froze as the taller teen loomed over him, long dark hair framing his face.

"They were right," Victor said.

"What?"

"You are cute. Smell nice too."

John backed up a few steps and a larger student slammed into his shoulder. "Watch it!" John snarled at the new alpha, his short temper getting the better of him.

The other student turned and growled at him. "You're not going to replace me. You hear that shrimp?"

John wondered what type of madhouse he'd been dumped into.

"Don't mind Sebastian. He's arrogant and angry you made it here on scholarship. He's worried you're going to take his spot on the field. He's mostly harmless." Victor frowned at that last statement but recovered quickly. "Want to make the line for dinner? I can discuss the dorm rules with you while we eat."

"'k."

\----

It became apparent to Sherlock that John wasn't going to come back any time soon. He didn't want to eat; food slowed his brain and he had no desire to gain weight. That didn't mean he wasn't hungry though. He decided to sneak a smoke and visit Ollie.

\----

Now that he wasn't hungry John was feeling slightly guilty for how he treated his roommate. Sure, Sherlock was being a dick but John didn't think he meant any harm. It was possible he was nervous or maybe just a bit stupid when he tried to talk to people. He came from America so there must have been some culture shock. John decided he should try to make friends with the other boy instead of fighting all year.

John walked out into the courtyard and saw Sherlock sitting against a tree. Now that John was looking he saw the dark circles under Sherlock's eyes. Sherlock smelled faintly of cigarette smoke and there were discarded butts next to him. John sighed at the sight. Somehow it felt wrong to wake the other teen so John sat next to him, acting as a windbreak so his roommate wouldn't catch a chill. Sherlock wasn't even wearing a jumper in the unseasonably cold weather that called for a jacket. "Idiot," John murmured but there was no bite to the insult.

A dog wandered up to the pair and John smiled at it. The Irish Setter was wary and stayed out of John's reach. After eyeing them for a few minutes the dog cuddled up next to Sherlock. This would have been fine except it knocked him off balance and he fell onto John's shoulder.

John winced but Sherlock relaxed almost instantly and John decided not to fight it. He took a tentative sniff at Sherlock's hair. He smelt good!  _ Maybe I will use his shampoo after all, _ John thought.

The dog found their closeness unacceptable and jumped, trying to lick at Sherlock's face.

"Hey! Shhh! Stop!" John freed his arms and waved at the dog, trying to prevent the needy ball of fluff from waking the sleeping teen.

The action rolled Sherlock's nose into John's neck where he breathed deeply.

John froze. This was far too close to scenting. Not that he necessarily minded... but people would talk. "Sher-"

The dog got territorial and lunged at John's hand.

John recoiled and filled with a sudden need to protect the lanky git he pulled Sherlock with him. "Fuck," John muttered as he hit his head against a rock. "Owww...."

Sherlock startled awake and found himself on top of Jon in a very awkward position. He felt Oliver slide off his back as he quickly sat up. "Wha- what are you doing?!"

"Me?!" John was indignant. "What are  _ you  _ doing sleeping out here without so much as a jumper?!" John realized that wasn't really important. "I was trying to keep the wind off you when that dog attacked! He knocked you into me."

"Keep the wind off of me?" Sherlock repeated incredulously.

"Shut up." John snapped. "You were shivering and wouldn't wake up. If you catch a cold I'm the one who suffers you know. You're annoying enough without being sick."

Sherlock winced at John's harsh words, taking his attempt at a joke as an insult. "Right." He stood and brushed the dirt and grass from his trousers. "Well, if you're so concerned about a little wind we should go back. After all, it's not like germs are involved in illnesses or anything." He strode off.

_ Damn. _ John sighed. He'd completely cocked that up.

\----

The next day in Phys Ed Sherlock intentionally put himself at the back of the queue to run the hundred meter dash. Some of the alphas were talking about starting a pickup game and arguing whether it should be football or rugby.

John's turn came and he was fast.

Sherlock was entranced as he watched John run. It was no surprise he was picked first for the football game and he weaved easily around Sebastian to score a goal.  _ Fast and agile, _ Sherlock noted.  _ No wonder he got a scholarship. _ "Holmes," the professor called.

Sherlock sprinted, showing off a little. He tried very hard not to think of John being impressed.

John was fast, but Sherlock was faster.

"Holy shit. Do you see this?" The student with a stopwatch asked another.

"No way!" Their eyes bulged at the time.

Word got around that Sherlock was the fastest student in the entire school and he was accosted the rest of the day by various sports teams trying to recruit him. In the beginning, he was polite, saying he wouldn't have any time because he was taking upper-level science classes. During lunch, Sherlock tried to hide in some bushes to avoid leaders of various sports teams but they found him. He gave up trying to be polite. It wasn't working; no one was taking a hint. By the end of second break he was done.

"You want me to join your team because you need someone to carry the weak draft you're sure to get because all your good players graduated last year and only twelfth years will show up. Everyone has high expectations for this season because of the last couple years and you know it's not going to go well and you hope to avoid any landslide losses by having me. However, you've also been repeatedly looking at my crotch for the last…  _ nine  _ seconds so clearly that's not all you want from me. If I wanted to date a closeted double homosexual who would dump me as soon as word could travel to his parents, since they'd pull your trust if they knew, I would choose someone much more attractive-"

Sherlock was annoyed because everything he'd said was true. He deserved better than to be used as a cheap lay. He certainly didn't deserve the bloody nose.

"You didn't have to be so rude," John admonished while holding out a box of tissues.

"Didn't I?" Sherlock shoved some under his nose so he could return to his seat instead of leaning over the trash - bin. He frowned, getting the language down perfectly was more difficult than he expected.

John followed him and set the box on his desk. He gently moved Sherlock's fingers aside to inspect the injury. "Doesn't look broken but you should probably get an ice pack on it though."

"Of course it's not broken. And the ice pack is unnecessary. This isn't the first time I've been decked and it won't be the last."

The bell rang, signalling the start of class.

John opened his mouth to tell Sherlock to visit the school doctor but the teacher interrupted, "Holmes, you're supposed to be in Advanced Chem. Wait, do you have a bloody nose?"

Sherlock shrugged as he stood. "Must be the lack of humidity. It'll stop."

Greg opened his mouth to protest but shut it when Sherlock shot him a dark glare.

The professor and John both sighed at the blatant lie. It was currently raining and had been on and off all day.

Sherlock took more tissues with him as he sauntered out of the room.

\----

After school, Sherlock decided to take Ollie for a walk. The dog wasn't too fond of anyone else and Sherlock pretended it was a burden when the dorm manager asked for the assistance. Sherlock walked around aimlessly, letting deductions of trees and landscaping fill his mind instead of all the information he read from students. Between the football pitch and the science building there was a little bit of poison hemlock growing. It seemed the slope was wrong and water pooled here often. He kept Oliver away from it by tying him to a tree and cursed when he realized he'd forgotten his kit. Sherlock usually carried a magnifying glass, nitrile gloves, sample bags, small scissors and lockpicks on him at all times but he couldn't wear his normal coat here and he'd yet to adjust to the uniforms.

"Watch out!"

Sherlock turned his head and watched as John head-butted a ball coming at him. The ball's trajectory changed and ended up shattering a window. John had to lunge to make sure the ball didn't hit Sherlock and when he did he dove headfirst into the goal post.

"John?" Lestrade patted John's cheek but he didn't stir.

"John?" Sherlock ran over and knocked Lestrade's hands out of the way. "Go get a nurse," he ordered.

"Nurse?" Greg asked.

"The doctor or whatever!" Sherlock snapped impatiently. "He hit his head last night too. Go!" Sherlock shouted the last word at Lestrade. He was worried John had a concussion. Sherlock picked John up bridal style and started walking in the direction Lestrade ran.

"Be nice to Greg," John mumbled.

"I would if he wasn't an idiot," Sherlock said. He was so relieved John was awake he nearly dropped him. John started fighting the hold but Sherlock didn't want to take any risks and held on tightly.

"Put me down," John demanded. "This is humiliating!"

"You probably have a concussion."

"I dove into a pole! It's more likely I have a neck injury." John argued. When Sherlock's grip loosened John used the moment of weakness to rip himself from the taller boy's grasp.

Sherlock took an elbow to the nose in the process and it started bleeding again.

"What's going on here?" A woman in a tight white dress covered with a lab coat asked.

"Jesus, John. Did you hit him? What'd he say?"

John turned and realized what he'd done. "Oh, shit-"

"Language," the doctor warned.

"Sorry!" John apologized to Sherlock and for the curse at the same time.

"Both of you with me," the female with pinned up brunette hair demanded.

Sherlock looked her over (in a serious but open relationship with a female omega, dominant personality, a doctor by day, a sex worker (?!) by night, enjoyed power plays, was intelligent and a blackmailer).

They made it to the doctor's office. "Check John over. I think he might have a concussion. I'm fine," Sherlock said already angling to the door. He had no intention of stepping into the woman's office.

"Sherlock, at least let her look at your nose," John implored. The knock to his head made him a bit fuzzy and he didn't notice Sherlock's discomfort.

Sherlock was torn, he didn't want to leave John alone with her but he didn't want her finding out he was an omega. Self-preservation would have won out if he'd been given more of a chance to think about it.

"In," the doctor ordered and Sherlock had to obey so John and Lestrade wouldn't ask questions later.

"God, you ok Holmes?" Greg asked as he followed them inside the office. He drug mud from the pitch everywhere.

The woman was eying Sherlock hungrily. The look was so blatantly obvious both John and Greg noticed.

"It would probably be a good idea to check my head. I'm pretty sure I'm ok but my neck is a little stiff," John said as he placed himself between the doctor and his roommate.

"This will probably take a bit. I should help Sherlock get cleaned up." Greg placed a hand on Sherlock's shoulder and pulled.

"That's the second hit to the face he's taken today, yes? I should check him over after I'm done here. You, however, are making a mess and should leave." She glared at Lestrade and looked pointedly at the once sparkling floor.

Not wanting to be outed in front of so many people Sherlock told Lestrade to take Oliver back and make sure he had food and water.

Greg frowned but left. John soon followed, visibly upset about leaving his roommate alone with the woman but having no excuse to stay now that he'd been cleared.

"So...." Blood red lips stretched over white teeth in a facsimile of a smile. The doctor leaned over Sherlock and his back bumped into the wall in an effort to put some distance between them. Her hand slapped against the wall, trapping him on the side nearest the door. Sharp fake nails that matched her lipstick made the move more threatening. "What's a nice little omega like you doing in a place like this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasps loudly*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please comment with mistakes.

Clear blue eyes narrowed and all pretence of a smile was dropped as the doctor showed more teeth. The woman projected dominance and Sherlock shook with the effort it took not to rub his nose at the powerful alpha pheromones. Women typically smelled floral and this alpha reeked of gardenia. "Well? It's a reasonable question, wouldn't you say? I don't see this every day you know," she said.

Sherlock was glad his nose was filled with blood because he would be on the floor if he'd had to endure this normally. His nose was more sensitive than even most omegas.

The doorknob rattled and the doctor leaned away, dropping her hand to her side.

John came rushing in carrying his own book bag and one of his larger jumpers. "I brought Sherlock's stuff so he can go... that is, if he's ready?" John tilted the end of the sentence up into a question. He'd just run to the pitch and back, it was faster than going all the way back to the dorm to actually get Sherlock's stuff. Something was off about that doctor and John didn't like the way she looked at his roommate.

"Th-thanks," Sherlock stuttered. He tried not to run for the aura of calm safety his roommate projected. He wasn't going to be cowered.

"Sherlock Holmes," the doctor said.

John ground his teeth as Sherlock looked back, they were nearly through the doorway.

"I look forward to the next time we meet."

John knew it was just his imagination but he couldn't help but think she meant "meat."

As they walked back to the dorm John watched Sherlock out of the corner of his eye. Sherlock, the person who was unfazed by being punched in the nose and left with a skip in his step and a wiggle of his hips after lying to the teacher looked ill and was shaken. John wondered if the doctor had touched him. She definitely hadn't looked at his nose; it was still caked in blood. "Sorry it took me so long to get back."

"Thanks," Sherlock said quietly.

John wondered if Sherlock was thanking him for returning or something else. It was painful for John to see Sherlock so defeated. "Want to talk about it?" Even as John asked he cringed at the idea. He wasn't one for talking. But he'd do anything to cheer Sherlock up.

"No."

They walked in uncomfortable silence before spitting ways, Sherlock to check on Oliver and John to get some dinner.

That night it rained hard but the storm wasn't what kept John awake. Sherlock didn't return.

\----

The bell rang for the start of classes and the other alphas were getting jumpy. They couldn't know it but they were picking up on the stress pheromones John was putting out. He was essentially screaming that there was an omega in danger without even knowing Sherlock's true secondary gender.

"What's wrong?" Greg asked.

John just shook his head. He didn't really know. He couldn't accuse the school doctor of anything without proof and Sherlock didn't even say anything happened. But John didn't like that woman and he felt drawn to his roommate in a way he'd never felt before. John felt he _needed_ to protect Sherlock. It was stupid, alphas didn't need protection and outside family ties alphas rarely felt anything stronger than friendship with one another. Whatever John was feeling it was much stronger than friendship.

"Where's Sherlock?"

"I don't know," John admitted. Greg frowned and John could see judgement in his eyes. John knew the other alpha felt the pull too. He wanted to snarl, Sherlock was _his_. John was startled by the feeling and just managed not to.

"Where's Mr. Holmes?" The teacher asked.

"Here." Sherlock entered via the back door, nose purpled and dark bruises under his eyes.

John winced at the sight and winced again at the smell. "You smell like an ashtray," he whispered.

Sherlock shrugged and stared straight ahead, giving John the cold shoulder.

John and Greg shared a worried look.

\----

During first break, Sherlock heard several students giggling and looking over at him. They were passing around their mobiles and pointing at Sherlock and John. Sherlock didn't concern himself with it. People always laughed at him for one reason or another. When his phone vibrated he was tempted to ignore it but decided to arm himself.

It was a text: **Never pegged you for a top. You and your faggot boyfriend should rot in hell for your perversion.**

Attached was a grainy out of focus photo of when Oliver knocked him over and he landed on John. It looked less than innocent.

Sherlock growled viciously and stood. He marched over to the student who'd sent it to him and punched him as hard as he could. There was a satisfying crack. "Keep me out of your fantasies you troglodyte. If I catch you wanking to this ever again it won't just be your nose that's broken." He left the room quickly before anyone could come out of shock and try to corner him. Sherlock slammed the door behind him and he heard John shout, "Shut up! I'm not gay!"

That _hurt_. But it had no reason to. Sherlock wondered if hurting one's hand could affect one's chest.

Someone clapped beside him. "Nice job beautiful. Who says omegas can't pack a punch?" The doctor struck like a snake and trapped his wrist in her strong hand.

He struggled. "Let go of me!"

"Relax, I'm not going to bite."

Sherlock froze at the implied threat; the woman wasn't bonded. He wasn't in heat so the bond wouldn't stick but if she bit one of his bonding glands his heat would start whether he was ready for it to or not.

"Hm, doesn't look sprained but you should put some ice on it." She let go and Sherlock stepped away from her, hiding his wrist behind his back. Where she'd touched him burned. "You're tough," she said. Her eyes were bright. "That'll come in handy when you decide to answer my question." The doctor flashed her fangs. "Tick-tock gorgeous."

John stood to go check on Sherlock and try to convince him to come back. He heard the doctor's last words through the door and he suppressed a possessive growl. Now he was positive she was trying to use Sherlock in some way. Unacceptable.

The doctor opened the door, startling John but she didn't seem surprised to see him there. "I don't think so, do you? The bell will sound soon."

They glared at each other and John caved, returning to his seat. He was unsure if leaving Sherlock alone was the right choice but wouldn't know where to find Sherlock anyway.

"I'm here for that one," the doctor declared and the sobbing blubbering alpha with the broken nose followed her out of the classroom without questioning how she got there so quickly.

During lunch break, John waited for Sherlock in the cafeteria but Sherlock never showed. Sherlock did reappear for afternoon classes and John thought he looked paler than normal. John could smell cigarettes on him again too. Sherlock looked positively miserable.

Sherlock left the classroom as soon as the bell rang to indicate second break and returned only seconds before class started again so John didn't have time to talk to him. It was obvious Sherlock was avoiding everyone.

John worried the doctor was blackmailing him. Using and abusing him. Whatever she had on him it wasn't trivial, Sherlock wouldn't be so affected otherwise.

Greg was faster than John out the door after classes finished and walked alongside Sherlock on the way back to the dorms. "You ok?" He asked.

Sherlock hummed and Greg didn't know how to interpret it. Sherlock nodded too but his eyes weren't focused. His body was there but his mind was far away.

Greg stared at Sherlock's eyes, trying to figure out what colour they were. They seemed to change rapidly. Greg's heart lurched and he felt himself lick his lips. 'God, but he's gorgeous!' Greg thought. Then he chastised himself. If he wanted to have a career as a footballer or had to fall back on being a detective he couldn't mate another male, especially an alpha. Greg stumbled, had he thought the word mate?

"Shut up," Sherlock said.

"I didn't say anything," Greg hoped. He wasn't quite sure.

"You were thinking. It was distracting."

Greg's mouth snapped shut and he frowned. He didn't know if that was an insult or not. Sherlock stopped suddenly and Greg bumped into him, catching a whiff of his scent. 'Fuck,' he mentally swore. If this continued Greg wouldn't be able to resist trying to court him.

Sherlock grabbed Greg's arm and steered him off the path and away from their dorm.

A blush heated Greg's cheeks and he wondered what skin to skin contact would feel like. When they stopped they were near Oliver's dog house and Sherlock started petting the strange dog. Greg knew better than to get too close, the dog was unfriendly at the best of times and it seemed to be moving into a protective stance in front of Sherlock.

"Looks like John wasn't lying, huh?" Sherlock said bitterly.

"Huh?"

"Lover's spat," Sherlock said the words with as much venom as he could muster.

Greg felt a painful throb in his chest. "C'mon, let's get home," he encouraged only sparing a glance at John and the pretty blond omega he was with.

Sherlock walked behind Lestrade, hunched in on himself, feeling small. He glanced at John who was now walking quickly away from the girl, an omega three days away from her heat who came chasing after John specifically to share it with her, popular. The deductions Sherlock didn't want to know came anyway, they always did.

As Sherlock watched John turned to the girl, his eyes softened and he kissed her on the cheek gently.

"Watch out!"

Sherlock was pushed against a wall. He took a sniff of the body covering his, Greg. The lorry driver didn't bother to slow down as he rounded the corner at the end of the street.

"That driver was an arsehole." Greg glared in the direction the lorry disappeared before remembering that he was pressing a lanky brunette against a wall. "Oh," he gasped. It felt good, it felt _right_.

Sherlock was tense and he felt like he'd been there long enough. He shoved the teen that had just saved his life away. "Thanks," he murmured before taking off.

John watched Greg shove Sherlock against a wall with wide eyes, ignoring the girl he'd just gently turned down. He tried to see around the lorry. She stamped her foot but John ignored her. John didn't know what happened but Sherlock shoved Greg off and he managed to catch Greg's eye. Both their eyes narrowed in a challenge before Greg followed Sherlock.

But he never managed to catch up.

\----

Knowing that going longer than three days without solid food put him at risk of a dangerous blood sugar crash Sherlock took a pre-wrapped sandwich from the cafeteria and sat on the roof of the school. The rain was coming down in sheets but there was a little overhang he hid under from the rain as he did research on his phone. When he was sure that John would be asleep Sherlock curled into bed for a few hours, setting his phone's alarm on vibrate so he'd be gone by the time his roommate woke up.

Freshly showered, hair done and uniform pressed (always helpful to know when the phys ed showers were empty and the location of the nearest twenty-four-hour cleaners) Sherlock entered the doctor's office.

"Yes?" The doctor showed no signs of alarm from his loud entrance.

"Irene Adler, doctor, domme, blackmailer, amongst other things. You're wanted in at least three countries for questioning," Sherlock expressionlessly said.

"Done some research, have you?" She asked, turning so Sherlock could read her ID badge. **Dr. Ashleigh Wrigley**.

"Mm," Sherlock hummed. "I'm suspecting you have as well?"

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes, omega male, diagnosed with high functioning Aspergers and bipolar disorder. Aspires to be a detective. But we both know that's impossible, don't we?"

Sherlock winced at her words.

"Even if you could make people look past your secondary gender the mentally ill aren't allowed to join the police."

Sherlock put his expressionless mask back in place. "I'm well aware."

"We've both doctored our records," the woman said with a smile.

"Puns are beneath you."

"Maybe so," Irene agreed. "It appears we're at a stalemate."

"I'm not quitting," Sherlock declared. "No matter how much you threaten me I'm not going anywhere. I'm not promising you anything or going to try and threaten or bribe you. This is my life and I'm not going to let some archaic rules hold me back."

Irene smiled warmly. "Good. If you'd promised me anything or threatened me I'd have you tossed out on the spot. Do whatever you want. It's none of my business."

"Why?" The question escaped Sherlock's lips before he could think twice about asking it.

"We're a lot alike, you and I."

"Please," Sherlock rolled his eyes, "You're an alpha."

"Yes, but I'm a homosexual with a non-traditional job and a troublesome past." She patted the seat next to her and Sherlock froze. "Relax love, I'm sorry for scaring you before. I was just having a bit of fun. We should be friends. People like us need to stick together."

Sherlock ignored the apology. "Why haven't you mated her, your omega, I mean. You want to." Sherlock knew that bonding same-sex couples were scandalous but it wouldn't matter in her line of work. Plus since they were different genders, alpha and omega, instead of betas they could still have children. The bond would be as strong as anyone else's.

Irene looked out the window. "She doesn't want to. Too afraid."

"Why do you stay? It's clearly been several years and she's not going to change her mind anytime soon." Sherlock was enjoying talking to Irene. He didn't trust her, but she wasn't getting annoyed with his deductions.

"Guess I'm a bit twisted." She looked at Sherlock knowingly.

\----

On Sherlock's way to class, he wondered about Irene. He couldn't figure out why someone would stay through all that rejection. Surely she could find someone better. Someone who cared enough to bond with her.

"Hey, you!" There was a girl by the school gate, the girl John had kissed on the cheek.

Sherlock stopped but didn't approach.

"Yeah, come here."

Curious, Sherlock obeyed.

"You're John's roommate, yeah?"

Sherlock scowled at her.

"Will you tell John I'll be waiting for him here after school?"

Sherlock scoffed. "No."

"So you'd let a defenceless omega hang out by the school gates at the start of her heat all by herself?"

Sherlock felt white-hot rage burn through his veins. People like her were the reason why the government had so much trouble getting anti-rape legislation passed. It applied to the alpha as much as the omega. Sherlock knew that once most alphas caught the scent of an omega in heat they wouldn't be able to resist unless they were already bonded. Her plan was obvious, she'd show up and John, being a gentleman, would walk her home. Then-

"Unless you want a go cutie," she said with a wink.

"You _repel_ me," Sherlock growled.

"Then you'd best let him know, hadn't you?"

Sherlock was out of cigarettes so he decided to go to the cafeteria for lunch. He hadn't told John about his ex(?) girlfriend yet plus he could get something caffeinated to drink. The school had a nice selection of tea. In America, all they had was sweet tea and it was decent enough but Sherlock felt tea should be warm. He saw John and sat next to him, blowing on his tea to cool it. Some of the other students were leering at him still after that picture and Sherlock hated the attention.

"Aren't you going to eat?" John asked.

"I did earlier." It was one of Sherlock's favourite excuses because he never had to say when.

John didn't say anything but he didn't try to hide his frown. He shifted uncomfortably before asking, "The doctor... she seemed... I mean did she....?"

"Not wanting to suffer through John's awkwardness Sherlock cut him off. "We've worked it out."

John scowled. He didn't like the sound of that. "What do you mean?"

"She'd made some assumptions about me based on my transfer records. Once I understood I was able to change her attitude," Sherlock semi-lied.

John wasn't mollified. "If you're ever in trouble you know you can talk to me, right?"

Sherlock figured that was as good as opening as any. "Speaking of trouble your girlfriend plans on raping you by showing up at the school gates and luring you back to her house. You'll go along with it even though you know the risk because you're an idiot. Just so you know, she'll induce her heat if she needs to. But we both know she won't, you could smell it earlier, that's what you were fighting about, right?"

John grew angrier and angrier as Sherlock spoke. "You're an arsehole!" He snapped when Sherlock was finished. "I don't know why I was trying to be nice to you!" John stormed off, bussing his tray because even though he was mad he couldn't help his manners.

Sherlock knew they'd be his downfall.

"Well," Lestrade said taking a seat next to Sherlock, "at least he didn't hit you this time."

Sherlock looked alarmed. He hadn't intended for anyone to overhear their conversation. "You heard?"

"No, you're just a dick."

"Right." Sherlock stood and left. He was done being insulted. He'd known it was foolish to try to make friends.

Greg watched Sherlock go and looked at the tea he'd left on the table. Greg knew it was gross but he couldn't help finishing it. It was like an indirect kiss and last night he'd given it some thought. He wasn't going to let society dictate his life; he was going to court Sherlock.

\----

At the end of the day, Sherlock wandered into Irene's office.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I need to report an attempted rape," Sherlock said with a frown.

"Who?" She glared darkly and bared her fangs. She was acting just like a protective family alpha.

The omega waved her off. "Not me," Sherlock explained the situation with John.

"Does he want to have sex with her? It's not the strangest courting behaviour. They might get off on-"

Sherlock cut her off, "I'm sure _you_ wouldn't think it's strange. Anyway, that's not my problem. I reported it. It's your problem now."

"Yes," she said with a smirk, "you've got bigger problems, haven't you?"

"Shut up." Sherlock didn't know exactly what she was referring to but her expression told him it was nothing good.

"Let me know if you need tampons. Pads won't cut it here."

"I hate you," Sherlock said while blushing.

"Love you too, darling," Irene sang back.

Sherlock slammed the door on his way out. He could hear the woman inside laughing. 'She wouldn't laugh if she had to suffer through menstruation!' He thought acerbically. Alpha females only triggered their female reproductive organs if they were bond bitten by a male alpha.

\----

John sat in the cafeteria the entire time dinner was being served. He felt he owed Sherlock an apology. John was uncomfortable with the situation and shouldn't have taken it out on his roommate. John bought an extra dinner since he was positive Sherlock hadn't eaten today. Victor wandered in then minutes to closing and John let him have the food. It was clear Sherlock was back to avoiding him.

Once Victor was done eating he told John to go to the headmaster's office.

Since John hadn't done anything wrong he hurried, thinking that something had happened to Sherlock.

After a lengthy and humiliating conversation where John had to tell the headmaster and several school administrators that he had, in fact, turned his ex down and yes, if she showed up she was probably planning something. It was awful! He was an alpha! He wasn't a wilting flower easily taken advantage of! John knew Sherlock had told someone and was mad at the interference. He hadn't shown at the gate and that was the end of it. Sherlock had no right to be reporting his business. The school made him repeat all this to the police and by the end of it John felt like murdering his roommate.

\----

Sherlock knew he couldn't go back to his room. His roommate would be furious with him. Sherlock decided to get a better look at the hemlock he'd found earlier. He took samples of the root, leaves and plants surrounding it. He was disappointed he didn't have a vial to collect some of the water or any proper container for the soil.

After he'd gotten his samples he went up to the chemistry lab, picked the lock and divided his samples. He wanted to test potency over time. He ran tests for most of the night, only stopping when the sun came up and there was a danger he'd be caught. He cleaned up after himself and snuck outside to give Ollie a walk. No one would question him being out this early if he was doing something physical and he hated jogging.

\----

Since it was the weekend Greg slept in. When he woke he cleaned up and went over to ask Sherlock to tutor him in Math. He was getting a B in the subject so he wouldn't feel too foolish getting help but it was still believable. He needed help with chemistry but since he was almost failing and Sherlock was in advanced classes he thought Sherlock would think he was too dumb to date.

When he knocked on the door John answered.

John was tired and angry. "What?" He snapped.

"I was wondering if Sherlock was-"

John didn't let him finish his sentence. "He's not here."

"Where-"

"Don't know. Don't care." John slammed the door in Greg's face.

Worried now and not at all deterred Greg asked through the door, "Did he come back last night?'

John opened the door and rubbed his eyes. "No."

"Well, shit."

"Yeah," John agreed. "But that happens a lot. I'm sure he's fine."

"Or he was a prick to the wrong person and is dying in a ditch somewhere." Greg figured Sherlock was smart enough to have manners he just decided not to use them so calling him a prick wasn't really an insult.

"Fuck you, Greg."

Lestrade didn't take offence. He knew John vented when he was stressed and now he was worried about his annoying roommate. Greg took a sniff and bit back a growl. "Why do you smell like him?"

"Oh," John was surprised Greg noticed. "He told me to use his shampoo." John narrowed his eyes. "Problem?"

There was a huge problem. John _shouldn't_ smell like Sherlock. A beat late he came up with a reasonable answer, "Yeah, because you're pissed off at him and using his stuff before beating the snot out of him is a dick move."

They both let the subject drop and started asking around for Sherlock. After a fair amount of searching they had to call it off due to football tryouts.

Sherlock watched the pair leave the dorm in football gear from the roof. Once it was clear they wouldn't be returning until tryouts were over Sherlock snuck back into the room. He hid his samples carefully so John wouldn't stumble across them and get hurt.

Deciding he had time for a nap before taking a shower Sherlock set an alarm and curled up. Tryouts would last at least two hours so Sherlock set his alarm for one and a half. When it vibrated him awake he stumbled into the shower and made a mental note to find a regular place he could sleep. He hadn't been planning on having a roommate and had messed everything up with John. Sherlock couldn't call his older beta brother Mycroft for help even though he lived in London since he'd recognise the name of the school. And, as an alpha, he was expected to solve his own problems, preferably with his fists so he'd get no sympathy from the staff.

With the shower funning Sherlock didn't hear John and Lestrade enter. They were early. Both had begged off after the coach assigned them first string positions and they weren't needed to sort out second string.

Worked up over the police incident and worrying about him John opened the door to the bathroom to yell at his roommate.

Sherlock had left the curtain open and he shrieked. "Get out! Perverts!"

John shut the door immediately. He hadn't worried about modesty with all of them being alpha males but John had a beta sister and even though the glance was brief he saw and understood _everything_. He swallowed and blinked. It wasn't the first time he'd seen an omega male naked, he was a red-blooded alpha and had a diverse stash of porn. And sure, he'd never seen an omega with a tampon but as much as John's sister tried to hide that part of her anatomy he'd still seen the box under the sink in the loo.

"Oh. My. God," Greg said while blinking.

"Don't be weird," John said. He prayed the other alpha didn't understand.

Greg didn't understand anything he'd seen. He was focused more on Sherlock's dripping naked body than anything he was doing.

John bit his lip. He didn't know what to do. It wasn't like he could out Sherlock. He had no desire to see the omega sent away. He was here for a reason. He had to be. It struck John that this is what the doctor had over Sherlock. John wanted to snarl when he remembered that the doctor was an alpha female.

Greg could read all of John's tension. Sherlock was obviously shy so Greg couldn't invite him to move into his room since his room shared a bath with the room next door. Greg didn't know why John was so angry with Sherlock all the time. He wondered if he could convince John to switch rooms with him.

Sherlock came out of the bath with pyjama bottoms and a vest on. "I'm going back to sleep," he announced. He acted nonchalantly but was fighting every instinct to run. John knew Sherlock could tell from just one look.

"Yea, we'll leave you alone. Need some lunch anyway." Greg pulled John to the door.

John was confused but allowed himself to be pulled down the hallway. "I need a shower," he said after the door shut behind them.

"You can use mine," Greg said between clenched teeth.

"But-"

"He needs some rest," Greg said, cutting off John's protest.

John decided he wouldn't know what to say to Sherlock anyway and followed more willingly.

\----

Greg's night wasn't peaceful. He couldn't get the image of Sherlock's naked body out of his mind. The alpha knew John was a rival even though John kept saying he wasn't gay. Since Sherlock didn't have any friends besides the two of them Greg didn't want to start the courting process only to have Sherlock become uncomfortable around him. Greg decided to try harder to befriend the two of them. John wouldn't be a real problem, if he was gay or bisexual or whatever he wouldn't admit it and make a move. And Greg could find out if Sherlock was into alpha blokes if they were friends.

Sherlock woke up in the middle of the night with John snoring above him. He was pretty sure Greg didn't know and that was good. But John.... Sherlock knew he'd need to talk to his roommate before John spoke to someone and he was sent away. Assuming he hadn't already. Sherlock checked his phone, it was three in the morning. Knowing it would be a bad idea to start a conversation now he set an alarm for when John would wake and curled back up. The rest of his night was plagued with nightmares.

Sherlock's scared cries and thrashing woke John up more than once and he was tempted to crawl down and provide the omega with some comfort. It was an insane and inappropriate response, especially after the shower incident. It was nearly painful to ignore the impulse but John mashed his pillow over his face to block out any pheromones and did his best.

When the alarm sounded Sherlock was dismayed to find that John had already gotten up and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or comment with your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg tries to be a good friend to Sherlock. John finds he needs to talk to his roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gone back and edited the prev chapters if you see any typos please let me know. I've added the abuse tag as well.  
> Thank you to everyone who kudo'd and commented. I've never had such an amazing response before. I'll be sure to try and update at least once a week for y'all.

Sherlock didn't understand why he cared that John didn't like him. Sentiment wasn't welcome in the Holmes household and it took the brunette far too long to figure out that the ache he had in his ribs was because of his roommate. He wandered the halls, thinking.

"Holmes!" A voice called from the dorm manager's office.

Sherlock stopped his meandering and went over.

"Package for you from America."

The package was huge and Sherlock was forced to return to his room. There was no hiding the box and he could tell from the way it was taped that there were some items inside he didn't want anyone else seeing.

"Hey, Holmes!" A girl called.

Sherlock looked at the alpha but couldn't place her. He knew she was in his chemistry class and she was a year ahead of him but he couldn't remember her name.

"Oooh, a package from home. How exciting!" She oozed pheromones.

Sherlock wrinkled his nose. He'd considered trying to bond with an omega female when he'd learned of his orientation. If he did his "female" parts would go dormant but no matter the secondary gender he couldn't stand the smell of girls. This alpha's cherry blossom smell was tempered by laboratory chemicals but it wasn't enough.

"You wouldn't consider sharing... would you? Looks like you have a lot of treats...." She batted her eyelashes.

Whoever she was she was starting to attract attention and Sherlock didn't want any of his other classmates deciding they wanted an invitation. "Fine," he said to get her to shut up and he stomped to the room he shared with John.

Greg was pacing in small circles in front of his door.

"Lestrade?" Sherlock asked, wondering what on earth he was doing.

Sherlock's semi-greeting startled Greg and he jumped. "Oh, um. Sherlock. I- well." Greg stuttered before taking a breath and saying, "I got some treats from home and thought I'd share."

Sherlock nearly rolled his eyes but held himself in check. Apparently, this was a normal social custom and Lestrade was trying to be a friend. Sherlock didn't particularly want friends but he found he didn't want the alpha as an enemy either. It was always good to have allies. "Thanks," he managed.

Before Sherlock could even open his door another female alpha appeared and cornered Lestrade, demanding her share of his candy.

"Shut up already, Donovan. Geez, you want the whole dorm to know I have treats?" Lestrade bullied his way past Sherlock grumpily when he finally got the door open.

"Ew, why are we going into the freak's room?" Donovan sneered, refusing to pass the threshold.

Sherlock ducked his head in humiliation and tried to hide his box, praying that once it was out of sight it would be out of everyone's mind.

"He's not a freak, he's brilliant! You're just jealous!" The other alpha female entered and slammed the door in Donovan's face.

Blushing fiercely Sherlock wished he could remember her name. He'd never had anyone stand up for him before. It was... nice.

Lestrade introduced himself to the other alpha and she said her name was Molly Hooper and preferred everyone call her by her first name.

Sherlock was just beginning to like her when she took one look in Lestrade's box and declared his lion bars boring, demanding Sherlock open his package. Sherlock would have figured out a way to weasel out of opening his box if it hadn't been two against one.

Lestrade shoved nearly half his package of candy into Sherlock's hands and started chanting with Molly, "Open it! Open it! Open it!"

Since his desk was a biohazard Sherlock shoved the box of candy Lestrade had given him on the nearest surface. He took the package he'd gotten from home and flipped it over so the... devices would be on the bottom. He prayed the other teens would be satisfied with the treats on top and wouldn't dig too deeply before he could get them to go away.

"Whoa! American treats!" Molly snapped up two of the Hershey's bars even though Sherlock warned her they were rather bitter and she probably wouldn't like them.

Lestrade asked if he could have one of the packages of biscuits. It took Sherlock an embarrassingly long time to figure out Lestrade was asking for the cookies.

There was an odd smell and Sherlock realized he'd dropped the lion bars on the radiator in his haste and ran to salvage them. He wasn't sure he'd even eat them but he didn't want to smell burnt chocolate and plastic for the next few weeks.

"What the hell is this?!" Lestrade asked, pulling a box containing a dildo out of Sherlock's care package. Molly took out a box of tampons and Sherlock snatched the items out of their hands.

"Stupid sister, wasting all that money to play a prank on me!" Sherlock laughed and it came out a little hysterical.

The door opened and John entered.

Sherlock hastily shoved the items under the bed and felt like he'd die of embarrassment.

John was irritated to find his territory invaded by other alpha but there wasn't anything he could do about it without looking like a psychopath. He knew Sherlock was allowed to have friends over if he wanted but Sherlock didn't look like he was having fun. Not wanting to make a scene John ignored the gathering. He took his jacket off a hook by the door so no one would question why he came in and turned back around. John wanted to tell the others to sod off, especially the girl. She clearly had a crush on Sherlock. But he couldn't. It wasn't his place and Sherlock could handle himself.

Without a word John left.

It became awkward but Sherlock was relieved, John's brief appearance made everyone forget about the dildo. Sherlock hid the letter that came with the package so no one would have proof the device wasn't a joke.

"What's with your roommate?" Molly asked.

Sherlock shrugged. He didn't know for sure and he hated speculating before having all the data.

"John gets like that around Sherlock," Greg said dismissively.

"Oh, do you two not get along? You know, I don't have a roommate-"

Sherlock put a stop to that idea. "I don't want to switch rooms." He wanted to say that her scent would drive him insane if her behaviour didn't first but he thought better of it. She was trying to be friendly, he could do the same.

Sherlock got the other two to leave with their snacks and he flopped down on his bed. He opened the letter and read:

**Dear Sherlock,**

**How are you holding up? You aren't being bullied too badly, are you? We haven't heard from you and are getting concerned. Please let us know you received this and are ok. Everything here is going well, your sister found a nice omega boy and I think they're going to bond soon.**

**I've included some heat aids for you just in case you need one. You must be getting close to second puberty by now. You know the signs, right? If not you can talk to someone at school. Be safe.**

**There's also a plane ticket so you can come home for the holidays. Please don't miss your flight.**

**We love and miss you,**

**Dam**

With a sigh Sherlock went through the rest of his box. There was another "heat aid" at the bottom, this one had a knot. Sherlock flushed bright red and hit it with the other. Hiding things under the bed was juvenile and wouldn't work in the long term but he didn't want to be caught with the devices hidden and the packaging out in the open. He'd smuggle the bulky boxes out and it'd be much easier to hide the devices then. He considered just throwing the dildos out but decided against it. He was curious about them.

The first was a mock of a female alpha's anatomy and the second was a male's. The omega knew this was his dam's way of saying he knew Sherlock didn't like women and was ok with Sherlock the way he was. But the other device was a warning, his sire wouldn't be. She'd probably say some rot about tarnishing the Holmes name. Sherlock didn't care about that; his sire had two perfectly normal children to be proud of.

Sherlock hid the letter in his breast pocket, planning to burn it later. He left the ticket out. He knew if he missed his flight Mycroft would be dispatched to fetch him at best and the school would be called at worst and Sherlock couldn't afford to have either of those happen.

\----

John was avoiding his roommate. He was sure Sherlock was aware of it. John hated the distance but didn't know how to act around the observant omega anymore. John appreciated the male form in an abstract sort of way but he'd never had a crush on a boy before. Sherlock wasn't making things easier for John either. John thought he seemed depressed and he was still having nightmares. John wanted nothing more than to climb down into the bottom bunk and hold his roommate, stroke his hair and whisper that everything would be ok.

Of course, not all of John's nightly fantasies were so innocent and there was a part of him the lusted. That wanted to pet other parts of the omega. That wanted Sherlock's hands, his _mouth_ -

John cut off his thoughts and sat on the other side of the classroom to try and get some peace.

\----

Molly approached Greg during lunch. "Is everything alright with Sherlock?" She asked.

Greg was confused. "Why?"

"He seems depressed. He's talking less than usual. Is John being horrible to him?"

Greg growled low in his throat. "He better not be," he said darkly. He hadn't had time the past few days to talk to Sherlock. He'd gotten detention because he was having trouble managing football practice and all his homework.

Determined to find out what was going on Greg bussed his try and went to where Oliver was being kept, figuring it was the best place to find Sherlock. When he was walking to the field he saw the doctor staring at Sherlock with the RA. Greg slowed his walk and tried to listen to what they were saying.

"Too bad he's an alpha, what a waste!" Victor Trevor was saying.

"What's a waste? Switching teams, are we?" She asked, eying him askance.

"No! Shut up. What are you doing out here anyway?" Trevor asked her.

"Just wanted to catch up with my favourite little cousin," the doctor answered.

Trevor snorted and walked off.

The doctor turned and smiled at Greg. "Your little friend sure is popular."

Not one to be intimidated Lestrade smiled threateningly, showing all his teeth. "Yes, it's good he has someone to look out for him."

"Well, I do what I can," she said, intentionally misunderstanding him.

Completely aware of the people watching him Sherlock tied Oliver back up and snuck away while Greg was distracted. He didn't have the energy to try and socialize right now. He had a plan to enact.

Sherlock waited for John to come back to the room. When John did the omega decided to speak up. Things weren't getting any better by ignoring the problem and Sherlock hated stressing about what John was thinking. "Do you want to go get dinner?" Sherlock asked.

John was surprised that Sherlock was talking to him. He was more surprised that Sherlock wanted to eat. He'd noticed that Sherlock wasn't fond of food. "I already ate," John said.

"Do you want to go get some drinks?" Sherlock tried. There was a little cafe just down the street they could go to.

"No." John turned away and eyed his coat.

"Would you want to go to the common room and watch a movie?"

"You don't like movies," John said. He was suspicious of Sherlock's new attitude.

Sherlock was surprised John knew that about him. He didn't advertise it. It was weird and people already thought he was strange.

"Do you?" John pressed, hoping to get an answer to Sherlock's strange behaviour.

"No," Sherlock admitted.

When Sherlock didn't say anything else John grabbed his coat. While John's back was turned Sherlock said, "You know, I feel just like a little omega, waiting for his alpha to come home."

John turned and marched up to Sherlock. He cornered the omega, slamming his hand against the wall just like Irene Adler had done. Instead of feeling scared Sherlock felt something else. Something he'd never felt before. His gaze flicked down to John's lips. When he realized he was aroused he blushed and cowered in embarrassment.

John hadn't meant to lose his temper. He found himself towering over a cowering Sherlock. He'd thought for a second that Sherlock was going to kiss him but Sherlock just looked scared. "Don't say those things!" John shouted, backing off so Sherlock wouldn't be afraid of him. "Don't do that! Don't smile and-" John cut himself off. He didn't want Sherlock changing. He liked Sherlock the way he was. But he didn't know how to say that. "Sod it!" John turned on his heel and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Sherlock slid to the floor. 'Well,' he thought, 'that answers that.' John hadn't outed him and he wasn't going to. John hadn't tried to go in for a kiss or show any signs that he was interested that couldn't be written off because of the confrontation. Sherlock figured John was treating him differently because he'd lost all respect he'd had for him, not that Sherlock thought John respected him much to begin with. Sherlock figured John didn't want anything to do with him.

There was a light knock on the door and Sherlock answered it, praying that it was John. He'd forgotten his key in his hurry. Sherlock knew if John came back they had a chance at being friends.

But it was Greg at the door. "What's all the commotion?"

Sherlock stepped aside to let him in and sat on the floor against the wall.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." Sherlock could feel tears welling in his eyes. Which was ridiculous. John wasn't interested in him and he wasn't going to tell anyone he was an omega. It was the outcome he was hoping for. Why did he feel so miserable then?

Greg was still looking at Sherlock with concern and Sherlock said, "I just did it again," to explain his emotional state.

"What?" Greg asked.

"Made John mad. It's all I seem to do." Sherlock wiped his eyes. "Sorry, I don't know why I'm crying." He did know why he was crying. He was on his menstrual cycle and strong emotions always made him cry. But he wasn't angry, like some of the other time's he'd cried, he didn't know what he was. He'd never felt this way before. "You don't have to deal with this. I'm fine."

Greg sat down next to Sherlock and pulled him onto his shoulder. "Don't be stupid. It's what friends are for." His face felt hot. He was happy he got to touch Sherlock even though Sherlock wasn't crying every time he imagined holding him. But Sherlock needed a friend, a literal shoulder to cry on. Greg could do that for him. Greg was willing to do almost anything for him. "You don't have to be alone. You can always talk to me."

"Thanks," Sherlock muttered, pulling away. He hated appearing weak.

\----

John knew he'd shut the door but it was open when he returned. He'd gotten a cup of tea for Sherlock, a flavour he'd seen Sherlock drink in the past. He peeked in, wanting to apologize for his behaviour but he saw Sherlock cuddled up to Greg and felt sick. He turned the knob so the door would close silently and walked away.

Donovan was in the hall and John gave her the tea.

\----

Sherlock tried splashing cold water on his face after he kicked Greg out but his eyes were still red. He didn't want John to see him like this. If John didn't like him because he was an omega he figured John would hate him if he saw him acting like an omega, crying his eyes out over nothing. Sherlock slipped out of the room, telling himself it was good that John didn't return. Sherlock figured he could sleep on the pile of mats in the gym if he needed to.

"This sucks," he muttered to himself.

"What sucks?"

Sherlock blinked at the alpha. He didn't know him but he'd seen him around the dorms.

"I don't think we've been introduced, I'm the RA. My name's Trevor, Victor Trevor. My friends all call me Victor."

"Oh, um, nice to meet you." Sherlock fell back on his manners instead of telling the interfering alpha to get lost like he wanted to.

"What's wrong? Your eyes are red." Victor reached out and brushed Sherlock's eye gently.

Sherlock flinched away. "I'm fine." He stood defensively, ready for the alpha to make fun of him. After all, he was supposed to be a tough alpha. He shouldn't ever cry.

"Doesn't look like it. Rumour is your roommate and you aren't getting along."

"It's nothing," Sherlock said warily.

"Come with me. We can see about getting you a new room," the RA said kindly.

Sherlock didn't want a new room. He wanted John to stop avoiding him. He wanted to be friends with the other teen. And he didn't think that would happen if he left. 'Then again,' Sherlock mused, 'if I stay I'll probably just make things worse. I should leave before he hates me more than he already does.'

\----

Greg was steaming. He searched the school grounds for John and when he found him on the second-floor balcony he threw him into a wall. "You arsehole! What did you do to Sherlock?" Greg demanded.

"None of your business," John hissed.

Greg, being much taller than John grabbed the front of John's shirt and pulled, ignoring all the signs that John was going to start fighting back. "It is my business!" He stepped into John's personal space and got in his face. "What's your problem with him?!"

"Do you have any idea how much shit he does? I had to speak with the police because of him." That still irked John. He hated that Sherlock had put him through all that instead of just talking to him. There was no way in hell John was going to talk about the other part of the problem. The part where Sherlock was a beautiful omega and John was so jealous of Greg cuddling up to him he could throw him from the roof and dance on his remains happily. John looked away from Greg to try and calm down.

That's when he saw Sherlock talking with Trevor.

Greg didn't know what John was talking about and he didn't get a chance to ask. John shoved him away and took off running. Greg looked and saw Sherlock leaving with Trevor. Greg figured he should give the two of them some time to talk and Trevor would be able to keep them civil. He'd wait back in the dorms, work on some homework and keep an ear out. He tried very hard not to hope that John would be a jerk again and he'd be able to hold Sherlock once more.

\----

Victor set the kettle to boil and approached Sherlock.

Sherlock could tell he was aroused and worried he'd done something wrong by accepting the offer of tea. He wondered if he was somehow on a date. He didn't know how stuff like that worked in general let alone a boarding school. He'd never been interested in anyone before and everyone he'd known hated him.

John came barging in, causing the door to slam against the wall. "Sherlock!"

Sherlock wondered what he'd down now. "What?" He asked, too tired to try and deduce it. He figured he'd just get it wrong anyway. He got everything wrong with John.

John was wrong-footed. He'd thought, because of Trevor's reputation, that he'd find Sherlock being attacked. But Trevor was on the other side of the room making tea. "What are you doing?" John asked eventually.

"Doing?" Sherlock wondered if John had hit his head again. "Having tea with Trevor," Sherlock answered.

"Victor, please, Sherlock. And we'll have our talk later. Come to my room if you need me. My door is always open," he said and then he left, shutting the door behind him.

John restrained the urge to growl at Victor. He _hated_ him even though he had no real reason to. John wasn't going to question it though. He just wanted Victor out of the room and as far away from Sherlock as possible.

"You don't have to worry about it, John."

John was confused. "Worry about what?"

Sherlock's face became a blank mask. "Dealing with me anymore." He swallowed thickly. "I was going to talk with him," he waved his hand at the closed door to indicate Victor, " about getting a different room assignment."

"Don't," John said without thinking. He couldn't have Sherlock leave. He couldn't bear the thought of it. Sure, Sherlock was loud, messy, annoying and could be a giant prick. But he was also strangely nice. "I mean, who else is going to want to sleep on the bottom bunk, take the desk in the dark part of the room and let me use his stupid poncy shampoo?"

Sherlock blinked rapidly while he processed that. "But, don't you hate me?" He asked after a full minute.

"No!" John shook his head vigorously to emphasize his point. If anything he felt the exact opposite. "How can I hate someone how buys me toothpaste because I forgot mine or leaves me a giant pile of lion bars with a note saying they're disgusting but I might like them? By the way, that would have been more convincing if you hadn't eaten most of them later."

Sherlock opened his mouth, closed it and took a deep breath before trying again. "But I thought you were mad at me?" He twisted the end of the sentence up to make it a question.

"I am and I'm going to be for a while too. You should have talked to me instead of making me go through all that about my ex."

"It wouldn't have worked!" Sherlock said hotly. "You're too nice. You think you can do everything on your own! She was going to try to trick you into bonding with her and I know you didn't want that." Sherlock lowered his voice for the next bit, "There would have been no way back if she'd succeeded." Everyone knew a heat bond couldn't be broken unless one of the pair died.

"I'm not helpless!" John argued. "If you'd told me her plan I would've-"

Sherlock tied to finish John's thought, "-thought that knowing would've prepared you enough. You still would have walked her home, then she would've asked you to call her parents and you would've agreed to stay until they came home and she would've-"

John interrupted, "How can you know that?!" It was true, all of it. If she'd asked he would have done it, all of it, in a heartbeat. He wouldn't have left her alone and exposed. It was too dangerous. And he didn't want to be in a bond with anyone until he was done with school. He wanted to be a doctor and he couldn't be looking after an omega and a brood while studying. Hell, he'd probably have to go into the military to even afford medical school.

"The same way I knew you forgot your toothpaste and couldn't afford to buy more."

John hated that he was poor and growled warningly.

Sherlock didn't avert his eyes at the threat like normal omegas did. He didn't submit. They entered a staring contest.

"Go on then," John said when the kettle clicking off broke the silence.

Sherlock looked away before saying, "Your uniforms are second hand, you're going to this school on a scholarship so your parents didn't choose to buy better despite not having to pay the tuition. Your shoes are a year old and tight around the toes, very uncomfortable. You'd have mentioned it several times buy now so your parents aren't frugal, just poor." John didn't interrupt so Sherlock continued, "You're tan but the tan extends down your legs to your feet so it's not just from playing sports. You had a box of worn novels when you moved in so you enjoy reading. The book you're reading now is the last in a long series so you must have been reading all summer. Therefore you prefer to read in the sun." Sherlock didn't wait for John to acknowledge what he was saying this time. "When I came in your eyes darted to the top bunk, you were thinking about how to convince me to let you have it. You've gotten used to not getting the things you want what with your family situation but were ready to put your foot down over a bed. With today's society and short charging cables, it's an unusual thing to demand. There were bruises on your-"

"Stop," John interrupted. He didn't need to hear about why he liked hiding in high places. He already knew that his father kept his eyes down when he was looking for things to drunkenly destroy."

Sherlock flinched and did what he was told. 'Here it comes,' he thought. John had a bad temper. Sherlock was sure he'd snap and lash out. _Everyone_ hated being deduced and John would be no exception. Sherlock had made sure to point out John's financial situation and would have gone into the family dynamics if he'd been allowed.

Both were John's sore spots.

"That..." John hesitated and Sherlock winced, "...was amazing."

Sherlock blinked rapidly, trying to comprehend what was happening. Maybe John was taking the piss? "You really think so?"

"Of course I do!" John exclaimed. "It was extraordinary. Really... extraordinary," John finished lamely. He felt like a tit because he couldn't come up with a synonym.

"That's not what people normally say."

"What do people normally say?"

"Fuck you. Then they punch me."

John started laughing. "Yeah, already saw that."

Sherlock smiled tentatively, John's laughter didn't seem mean. It looked to Sherlock that John was genuinely happy.

 John was genuinely happy. His laughter turned to giggles before petering out. When he was calm again he apologized, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not," Sherlock responded honestly. After all, he had tried talking to John before going to Irene. As far as he could see he'd done nothing wrong.

"I know," John said fondly, surprising Sherlock. Sherlock had expected his non-apology to be met with scorn. John continued, "Can you at least try talking to me before doing anything from now on?" Luckily John didn't wait for an answer before saying, "And..." he ducked his head, "...please don't switch rooms."

The horrible feeling near Sherlock's breastbone evaporated and the space felt warm. John and Sherlock smiled at one another and Sherlock was pretty sure they were friends now. Sherlock decided it was fine if John wasn't interested in more. He was just happy John could accept him for who he was.

Sherlock felt like he was floating when he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know the quotes on the end bit are a bit off, I watched episode one again and decided not to change them.  
> That's the end of book one! There are 23 Hana-Kimi books to get through and I'm going to be changing things around and cutting quite a bit. I've gotten requests for the hot spring and dance scenes to be included if there are any story arcs you must see please comment.  
> [Fanart of this chapter on Tumblr](https://theartone.tumblr.com/post/163377215536/traditional-art-vs-digital-art-support-the)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not part of the books but it'll set up the story line I have planned for book two. Because this is a Sherlock Holmes story and where would Sherlock be if there was no crime to solve?

'Sixty seconds left...' Sherlock counted them down while changing into his uniform. He buttoned the second to top button on his shirt as soon as the bathroom door opened and John emerged. Sherlock was able to change in the exact amount of time it took John to shower in the morning.

"Ready?" John asked after Sherlock finished brushing his teeth.

Sherlock hummed an agreement and grabbed a book bag. He yawned and John wondered how he got away with never wearing a tie like the school dress code required.

"Hold on," Sherlock said.

John held the door open, wondering what Sherlock had forgotten. If Sherlock was going back to fix his curls they'd be late again. John turned to look and saw Sherlock stick his pink tongue out and drag it up his finger. John swallowed thickly and adjusted himself in his trousers, trying not to be too obvious. Sherlock leaned forward and John's heart leapt into his throat. Sherlock's hand went to John's jaw. John parted his lips and...

...Sherlock yanked his head to the side. "You have a cowlick," Sherlock said as he fixed John's hair. "You should let me cut it."

John sighed in disappointment. He'd thought Sherlock was going to kiss him. "Fine, you can't do any worse than my sister," John agreed glumly.

Greg greeted them and they all walked to class together.

\----

'So,' Sherlock mused, 'this is what it's like to have friends.' He was standing in the lunch line after John refused to let him run off without eating. Greg was behind him and Molly was seated next to John in their usual spot. 'It's nice.' People had started ignoring him, afraid of crossing John, Greg and Molly all of whom could be terrifying when they wanted.

Sherlock was loving life in the UK. He was free to come and go when he pleased; his every movement wasn't monitored by an omega0minder. He was an alpha, tough and when he got into trouble no one told him to be more careful or act more like an omega. When he was caught smoking he was sent to detention with only a warning about lung cancer he ignored. As far as Sherlock was concerned his death would come from being forced to mate--not from some rogue cells.

"You excited for the holidays, Sherlock?" Greg asked. "You're going home, right?"

"Yeah," Sherlock answered the second question rather than address the first.

Molly moaned, "Oh, no! I won't have time to get you a present."

Sherlock didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected that anyone would want to get him a present. He'd never gotten anyone outside his family a gift before. Their Dam would buy them some trinkets for Christmas but never wanted anything in return. Sherlock usually wrote a song for him and played it for the family. And he hadn't even managed to do that this year. He hadn't thought of it since he hadn't played his violin except for the first week. He'd been threatened after he played Danse Macabre at three in the morning.

"Don't worry about it, Sherlock. We can just not do gifts this year," John said to try and calm his friend down. He'd seen Sherlock like this before. He shut down. Got so wrapped up in things he'd get lost in his head.

Sherlock didn't say anything, he just stood and left. He thought if he snuck into the music room he could memorize some carols, they were bound to have Christmas sheet music somewhere.

John sighed and took the non-bitten half of Sherlock's sandwich off his plate.

"He's not eating still?" Molly asked when Sherlock was out of earshot.

"He never eats anything but candy," John said.

"He's too thin," Greg said while swiping the other half of Sherlock's sandwich.

"We'll just have to keep trying," Molly decided. "At least we're getting him to buy food now."

"And he does eat some of it," John said between mouthfuls. He'd tried taking Sherlock the remains of his meals but the omega hated eating cold food and leftovers in general. Sherlock told John he could have whatever was left on the tray if he bussed it. John was hoping if Sherlock saw him eating he'd do the same but it didn't seem to be working.

"Maybe he just doesn't like our food. American food is different, right?" Molly guessed.

John shrugged. He'd never been and had no idea. "If that's the case he'll eat when he goes home."

"I'll try inviting him out when he comes back. We can eat somewhere new," Molly said with a blush.

John tried not to resent her family's wealth too much. He'd like to take Sherlock out for dinner. Maybe watch a move... John shook his head to clear it. Sherlock didn't like movies. He'd have to take Sherlock somewhere like the London Philharmonic and there was no way he could afford that. Maybe they had student tickets?

Greg asked the question that pulled John from his reverie, "Are you guys getting jobs for the summer?"

\----

Sherlock memorized some Christmas songs during lunch. They were simple, boring. Sherlock took one of the school violins and started composing after classes were over. He ended up with something new* something unlike he'd ever written before. He usually wrote waltzes or other more classical pieces for his parents to dance to but this year a different song demanded to be written. It sounded more like the music John listened to. Sherlock could hear the piano accompaniment but couldn't figure out the words. Sherlock figured that was just as well, he'd never play the song for anyone, ever. It was too personal. It made him feel something. Something uncomfortable. Sherlock adjusted notes as the sun rose.

John was entranced. He'd come to collect Sherlock. Sometimes the mad genius would get so involved with an experiment he'd forget about classes. John had heard a rumour of a weird freshman playing violin in the music room all night and decided to start there. John hadn't heard Sherlock play since the _incident_ but sometimes he'd pluck at the strings or rosin his bow.

The music Sherlock was playing was unlike anything John had ever heard. He could only play the piano poorly. It made John's head hurt thinking of how many hours Sherlock must have practised to be so good.

Sherlock was facing away from the door, towards the windows. His hair made a frizzy dark halo around his head. He'd run his fingers through it while he was thinking. Sherlock hit a high note and sawed slightly.

John's mouth went dry as goose pimples covered his arms.

The violin made an ungodly screech and Sherlock put the bow down to make a note on the sheet music in front of him.

Not wanting to get caught watching John cleared his throat.

Sherlock turned, startled. "John?"

The bell rang and John let the shrill sound end before saying, "It's time to go to class."

"Oh." Sherlock was surprised by this he turned and glared at the sun, lower than it should be for the time. "Of course, it's winter."

"Come on, idiot." The term had become something of an endearment John had for his brilliant roommate. Only Sherlock could forget it was winter when there was snow on the ground. "We'll have to run," John said.

Sherlock was still in his uniform from last night and wanted to stop by the dorms first.

"We can't, we have a test today," John reminded him. John had been up most the night studying (certainly not waiting for Sherlock to come home).

Sherlock groaned in dismay and followed John. "I don't understand why I even have to take this test. I'm smarter than all our teach- professors."

"Yeah, well, every once in a while you have to prove it." John smiled up at his friend and raced him to classroom 1-A.

They were late, but not by much. Sherlock made up an excuse that wouldn't hold with the slightest amount of research but their professor didn't care. He told them to sit down, shut up and take their test. John realized Sherlock probably saw this outcome when he made up the excuse and had effectively gotten them out of detention by being irritating.

John stared at his roommate in wonder and only looked away when Sherlock started writing an essay on the first multiple choice question.

\----

Sherlock growled at being stuck on the plane. He felt trapped. Everyone in the metal death trap reeked and he felt itchy being so far away from his home. It didn't surprise him that his dorm was more of a home than the house he grew up in. School was a different universe, a better place than anywhere Sherlock had been. It'd been like a dream. He was reminded of reality when he was forced to stay at the gate and wait for his family's omega-minder before he was allowed on the plane.

He even got a lecture about ditching the school's minder (everyone assumed there'd be one to see him to the airport and if he'd gone to a mixed or omega school there would have been), "It's dangerous, Mr. Holmes. They scoop young omegas like you off the street and force their heats. You're not safe until you're bonded. And even then you have to be careful."

Sherlock was tempted to ditch the annoying beta but knew he couldn't get on the plane without him and unless he jumped out of the plane in midair he wasn't getting rid of the beta on the flight. Sherlock was glad he'd snuck out of the dorms in the middle of the night. There was no one from school tagging along to "see him off" and he'd managed to avoid the party they were throwing for the holidays too. Sherlock hated parties.

A pack of cigarettes fell out of Sherlock's jacket when he got up to use the loo and he was forced to listen to a lecture about the dangers of smoking to young omegas during the flight. How it harmed their reproductive organs, how it could affect his future children and how no self-respecting alpha would want an omega that smoked. He almost wished cancer would take him now if it meant he wouldn't have to listen to another word out of the imbecile's mouth. Or the idiot in the next seat over's additions to the lecture.

The minder was tasked with taking Sherlock all the way home. The teen's sire was too busy to come pick him up from the airport (although she left to greet Mycroft two days after Sherlock arrived) and his dam wasn't allowed to go anywhere by himself.

When Sherlock saw his house he was briefly excited. He missed his sister and he wanted to tell everyone about his friends. But, when he arrived, he got a "What did you do to your hair?!" and a lecture about appropriate omega etiquette instead of a "Welcome home!" and a hug. His sire hadn't seen him off so she hadn't known about his new style. This was followed by a scolding when the minder handed over Sherlock's cigarettes.

"How are you doing in your classes?" Sherlock's dam asked over dinner.

"Great, I've got the highest grades-"

"No one likes their omega to be smarter than them," Sherlock's sire interrupted.

"Well, unless I'm mating Mycroft that's going to be a problem," Sherlock muttered. He hated that his brother was smarter than him. The beta always won whenever they played chess. The only thing Sherlock had over him was that he could play the violin. And since he was an omega he didn't even get credit for that; he was _supposed_ to be good at music.

His comment got him sent to his room and he hadn't even made it past the soup course of his welcome home meal.

Sherlock's sister came to visit after dinner. "I'm sorry about Sire," she said consolingly.

"It's nothing new," Sherlock said.

"Did you make any friends? I notice you don't have any black eyes or bruises."

"Yeah!" Sherlock started talking about John, Greg and Molly but before he could even get to a story about how they stood up for him whenever Donovan showed up his sister interrupted.

"I'm so happy for you! Did I tell you about my omega?"

"No," Sherlock said. He was curious; he needed to make sure the boy was good enough for his sister. The rest of their evening Sherlock heard about the other omega. They never got back around to Sherlock's friends.

The next day at dinner Sherlock's dam asked if Sherlock had met any nice alphas. He misinterpreted Sherlock's laugh and Sherlock had to sit though a lecture on being a proper omega.

Sherlock was so miserable by the next day he was actually looking forward to Mycroft's arrival. Sherlock would never admit it but he missed his brother. When they were younger they spent all their time together despite the age difference. Mycroft taught Sherlock how to deduce people and would take him for sweets at the shops. Then Sherlock went through first puberty and his secondary gender was revealed and suddenly Mycroft wasn't there anymore.

When the beta arrived he greeted Sherlock as one would an acquaintance. Mycroft spent the entire time he was at the house on his pone or laptop and he ignored Sherlock. He didn't even ask what school Sherlock was going to.

Education didn't matter when you were born to be a breeder.

When it came time to open gifts Sherlock had gotten hair clips, ballet shoes and rosin for his violin. Sherlock's sire said she'd increase his pocket money if he'd by something more appropriate to wear. Sherlock was wearing jeans and a ratty tee-shirt he'd stolen from John.

"You shouldn't be looking like a renegade alpha or a poor beta," Sherlock's alpha said. "We have an image to maintain."

Sherlock agreed. He secretly decided to go to the nicest place he could find in London and charge his parents for a bespoke suit cut for a male alpha.

No one asked to hear Sherlock's song this year and he didn't bother to remind them.

The family omega0minder escorted him back to the UK after break and as soon as they were clear from security Sherlock ditched him. Sherlock knew the minder wouldn't tell his sire because he might lose his job. Sherlock went to the loo and changed back into alpha clothes and washed off his makeup. He ditched the omega clothes in the nearest bin.

\----

John went back to his room now that the officials were done searching it. His ex-girlfriend had been murdered over break and John knew he was one of the suspects. He'd spent all afternoon in questioning. Omega murder happened often enough but was still taken seriously. John's report against the omega girl was rare. Almost no alphas admitted to rape, attempted or otherwise. It was a sign of weakness.

John had answered the questions as best he could. He was glad he had an alibi for the time they'd asked. He was at a department store buying a gift for Sherlock. He was sure at least one camera could place him at the store so John was confident they wouldn't call him back in.

When John entered the room he could smell Sherlock was back. His pulse skyrocketed and he was tempted to go digging in one of Sherlock's bags and bury his nose in one of Sherlock's shirts. He'd never actually smelled an omega before even though their health class said they would be able to when they met a compatible one. Sherlock had gone back to America for Christmas break and John had been free to fantasize since he'd had the room to himself. He couldn't look at the shower without getting hard anymore. And he prayed Sherlock wouldn't notice that John had switched their pillows. Eventually the scent had faded. John discreetly did some research over the break and learned that Sherlock hadn't gone through second puberty so his scent didn't last.

Sherlock exited the bathroom, freshly showered, hair dripping, making his white shirt transparent. Mortified John adjusted himself so his tented trousers wouldn't be so obvious. Luckily for John, Sherlock was oblivious to John's problem. John was starting to wonder if Sherlock was asexual. Second puberty wasn't supposed to do much for omegas but signal they were ready to bond.

"You missed the party," John said. He cursed himself. He hadn't wanted to greet Sherlock like _that_.

Sherlock grunted, "I don't like parties."

"We missed you," John said with a smile that widened when Sherlock looked astonished. John never ceased to find it adorable that Sherlock was surprised that he had friends. It was a little sad that he'd never had any before but John knew Sherlock would find pity abhorrent so he focused on how happy he was that Sherlock had them now. "I got you a present," John said when Sherlock didn't say anything.

"Oh. I thought... We said no presents?" Sherlock lifted the end of the sentence into a question even though he was sure that was what they'd said.

"I know. But still, you're my roommate and my best friend. I thought I should get you a little something." John held the poorly wrapped package out for Sherlock's inspection. He'd wrapped it three times but it still didn't look right. John had no idea what he was doing with wrapping paper.

"Best... friend?"

John frowned. How could Sherlock not know? "Yeah. Of course. You're my best friend."

Sherlock flushed scarlet and unwrapped the gift after staring into space for a very long time.

"Thanks," Sherlock said, bringing the blue scarf up to smell it.

"I thought it'd look nice with your eyes." John was right. Sherlock's eyes changed based on lighting and the dark blue made them pop. John forced himself to shut up. He didn't want Sherlock thinking John only got him a gift because he was an omega.

Sherlock ducked his head and wondered what he was supposed to do. He felt like jumping for joy or breaking out in a dance but didn't understand why. The part of him that wasn't celebrating was worried because he'd not gotten anything for John. He thought of ways to wriggle out of the situation but knew John appreciated honesty. "But, I didn't get you anything."

John tried hard to not let his disappointment show. "That's ok."

"No," Sherlock said as he paced the room. He huffed. "Here." Sherlock picked up his violin case and opened it. "No one's heard this song yet. I..." He swallowed hard, he felt like he was admitting too much by saying the next part but couldn't come up with a reason why. "...was thinking of you when I wrote it." Sherlock closed his eyes and started to play, saying with the beat and vocalizing where he felt the song needed words. When Sherlock finished playing he opened his eyes.

John started clapping. "That was fantastic!" It was a full version of the song John had caught Sherlock playing in the music room. It was stunning.

Sherlock blushed and bowed before turning to put his instrument away. There was a knock on the door. Sherlock ignored it, figuring someone was going to complain about his playing. He loosened his bow and noticed his case had been tampered with. Someone had gone though and stolen the sample he'd hidden there from the hemlock experiment. Terrified John would think the crushed leaves were tea he looked back, "John?"

John was in the process of opening the door. The police were on the other side. "John Watson?" They asked at the same time Sherlock had spoken.

"Yes?"

The officers entered and started reading John his rights while brandishing handcuffs.

"What's going on?" Sherlock demanded.

"Your roommate is a murder suspect," the officer not doing the cuffing answered.

"Impossible," Sherlock declared. Meaning it was impossible that John had murdered someone. It obviously wasn't impossible that John was a suspect.

There were quite a few students in the hallway looking at them and John thought he might die from embarrassment. He was being arrested in front of the whole school for a murder he didn't commit. Not wanting to make more of a scene John tried to cooperate so they could get out of there quickly.

"What's going on?" "Why's John being arrested?" "Murder, no way!" "Holmes, sure. But John? Never!" The voices of various students echoed in the hall, drawing more students out of their rooms.

"I'll figure this out, John. Don't worry about anything. I'll call my brother. Everything will be ok." Sherlock said as John was chivvied none too gently down the hall.

"Lestrade, your father is a detective with The Yard, right?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah."

"I need all the information for John's case if I'm going to prove he's innocent. The smallest detail could be the key."

"Sherlock, you can't just play detective. This is a real case. What if John did kill her-" Greg stopped talking at the glare Sherlock sent his way. When Sherlock refused to break eye contact Greg caved. "I'll see what I can do."

Sherlock nodded in satisfaction and left to call Mycroft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Think [Gavi's Song by Lindsey Stirling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dLBZdLPIoRQ%20). Even though that song is about mourning and loss I think it sounds like something Sherlock would compose being confused about his feelings for John and unable to recognize that John likes him. Sherlock's thinking they can never be; that John doesn't have feelings like that for him. And to me, this song sounds like hopeless longing.  
> [Danse Macabre](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YyknBTm_YyM)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sherlock's winter just seems to get worse and worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for the chapter: bad sexual encounter with toys and internet tolls in a sex forum. If this might be triggering for you please skip the flashback section and go down to current day.

"It's done."

Mycroft's favours were never free and now he'd have questions, but the risk was worth it. Sherlock knew John was in trouble because of him.

"See you soon, brother mine."

Mycroft had worked his magic and gotten John out of holding and appointed him representation so Sherlock figured he must be good for something after all. John wasn't allowed to leave campus but John rarely went anywhere anyway.

"Your sister might become a barrister if she can manage to control her drinking," Sherlock said when he came to collect John.

John just grunted. He was too tired to explain that wasn't the compliment Sherlock intended it to be.

"Did you have a good holiday, Sherlock?" Molly asked when he sat down with his food. She didn't know that he'd gotten back earlier and hadn't gone to eat until John made him.

"No."

Molly laughed as if Sherlock was joking. Sherlock was pretty sure she didn't know he was serious. "We missed you here. John got drunk on New Years and started trying to kiss everyone!" She said giggling.

"Did not, shut up!" John's blush gave him away.

"You got me pretty good," Lestrade said with a wink.

That made Sherlock feel bad. He didn't know why it would upset him that John would want to kiss other people. But it wasn't just that. Sherlock had been feeling closer to John than ever and he thought that John was feeling the same way. But he figured he was mistaken. He thought John would have asked about it by now if he'd had a problem with Sherlock being an omega. John hadn't said anything or Sherlock had given him plenty of opportunities. John had said several times that he wasn't gay but he knew that Sherlock was an omega. John's pupils dilated when he looked at Sherlock and his breathing and pulse picked up when Sherlock got close but John never gave any conscious indication that he was interested. Sherlock figured John just didn't like males. He knew it wasn't the omega thing as he'd dated that female one. 'But if he kissed Lestrade over break.... Is it just me?' Sherlock wondered.

The others were talking about what Christmas gifts they'd gotten and Sherlock didn't notice he wasn't the only one pretending to eat. John was pushing his food around on his plate too.

\----

"Where's John gotten to?" Greg asked.

Sherlock shrugged dismissively. He didn't know exactly, John was obviously on campus somewhere and Sherlock didn't track his every movement.

"I have photocopies of the files you asked for. You were right, by the way. No one questioned me at all." That disappointed Greg. He'd thought that his father at least would have asked what he was doing.

Sherlock leapt at the files and tore the envelope open, discarding it on the floor. "Just as I thought, hemlock poisoning," Sherlock muttered.

"So?"

"I had samples of hemlock hidden about the room. Two were missing after the search." Sherlock sat at his desk and turned a page.

"Out of how many?" Greg asked.

"Five."

Greg was stunned. 'Maybe Sherlock's right. Maybe the police here do suck if they didn't even get half,' he thought.

"Don't think so loudly! I'm trying to work," Sherlock snapped.

Greg sighed. There was no talking to Sherlock when he got like this. "I'm going to go."

Sherlock had stopped listening. He heard Greg's voice though and said, "Yes."

Greg was aware of Sherlock's inattention and shook his head as he shut the door behind him.

\----

"Valentine's Day is coming up," Donovan announced as she set her dinner tray on the other end of the table from Sherlock a few weeks later. "Do you have a girlfriend yet Greg?"

"No, and I'm not going out with you to try and get one either so don't ask."

"What about you, Molls?" Donovan asked Molly. "Us alpha girls have to stick together."

Molly blushed while stammering excuses and John felt bad for her. Molly was one of the few alphas that preferred other alphas sexually. He knew she was still trying to pick up Sherlock but Sherlock seemed oblivious to her attention. It was yet another reason John suspected Sherlock was asexual.

"John?" Donovan pleaded.

John just shook his head. He wasn't allowed to leave campus and he wasn't sure he'd go even if he could. The court didn't have a date and no one had called him in for more questions. The stress was getting to him. John didn't even know if he was officially charged.

"Well, I don't need to ask Holmes, do I?" She laughed and left.

"What was that about?" John asked Sherlock.

Sherlock blushed and ran off stiffly.

\----Yesterday---

Sherlock's hands were shaking. He prayed no one had found the "gifts" his dam sent. Their hiding place was undisturbed when Sherlock reached for them.

The female alpha dildo was smaller and thinner but still intimidating. Sherlock wasn't in heat but he was curious. Everyone seemed to make a big deal out of sex.

John was in the movie room with Molly and Lestrade so Sherlock was confident no one would disturb him for at last two hours and he figured that would be plenty of time for an experiment.

The omega took the device to his bed and lied down after stripping off his clothing. He touched himself, feeling his penis respond but when he reached back he was dry. Sherlock frowned; maybe he was doing it wrong? Sherlock took out his phone and typed his problem into the search engine. The best explanation he could find was that he needed more stimulation. He tried some of the suggestions. Watching porn didn't do anything for him but make him feel bad for the actors and assail his mind with unwelcome deductions. He tried reading erotica but found the characters shallow and annoying. He couldn't relate to them. Next, he tried just closing his eyes and focusing on his body. The manual stimulation he provided himself with was nice and eventually he loosened and got moist. He stuck the tip of the dildo in before ripping it out and throwing it across the room. It felt wrong. He didn't like it.

Consulting the search engine again he found an omega on a forum claiming not to enjoy sex outside of heats. They were asking for advice since their mate was frustrated. The responses were neither kind nor helpful.

_"Your alpha doesn't have a big enough cock. Come over, I can give you what you need. ;)"_

_"You're an omega. Just shut up and take it. That's your entire job!"_

_"I feel sorry for your mate being stuck with a defective freak like you."_

Sherlock swallowed thickly and blinked away moisture after that one. He put his phone aside.

He knew he would be mated eventually. All omegas were. Their bodies demanded sex and alphas couldn't resist. The omegas that locked themselves away eventually broke and opened the door. One woman lasted until she was thirty-one and it was a record. There were rumours of omegas that lasted longer but those were just hearsay, unsubstantiated claims. Sherlock figured if anyone could get through life without being mated it was him. But, Sherlock's body already betrayed him monthly. He could put up a good fight but he couldn't go without food forever and no matter how long he starved himself he always gave in and ate. His body's demands always won. He had no idea what would happen when he went into heat.

Sherlock figured if it was going to happen he should be prepared. And, if he had a choice he'd pick a male alpha. Someone like John.

Sherlock took the other dildo in hand. He turned to his side to get the angle right. He hesitated outside his entrance for a moment. Then, he grit his teeth and shoved it in.

"AHHHRGH!" He screamed before whimpering. It really hurt! He couldn't do this! Sherlock felt tears leak from his eyes as he pulled the dildo out slowly, trying to be gentle. He desperately needed the invading device gone.

The door was thrown wide and Sally poked her head in. "What the hell are you doing now, freak?" She asked. The door hadn't latched properly when John left. "Some of us are trying to study you-" she stopped talking abruptly.

Sherlock watched her eyes go wide as she saw what he was doing. He threw a blanket over himself, whimpering at the movement required and the resulting slide and pressure from the dildo. He pulled the blanket over his head and yelled at her to get out. Then he ripped the device from his hole, muffling the cry with his fist.

\----Current Day----

John looked across the table. "Does Sherlock have a girlfriend?"

"Can't have," Greg mumbled.

"Why not?" Molly asked hopefully.

"'cuz he'd brag about it, wouldn't he? He's not exactly humble," Greg grumbled.

John figured he was talking more out of hope than knowledge. John knew Greg carried a torch for Sherlock almost as large as Molly's. "I don't know," John countered. "He's really quiet about personal stuff. Do you guys know anything about his family?"

"He has a brother," Greg said.

"And a sister in the states," Molly added.

"Yeah, and we don't know their names. Hell, we don't even know anything about his parents. If he even has any."

Everyone looked down at the table, feeling like they'd failed their friend.

"I'll go talk to him," John decided.

"Good luck," Molly and Greg said in unison.

Sherlock didn't bother to hide. John knew all of his haunts by now and would be determined to find him. He'd get the most time to himself by going back to their room. John wouldn't expect it and it'd be the last place he'd check before getting desperate and going off campus.

Eventually, the door opened.

Sherlock hid his face inside a book.

They stared at each other for a moment before John cleared his throat.

"You have questions," Sherlock prompted.

"Yeah. But, I've been thinking. It's really none of my business if you have a girlfriend."

"Mm," Sherlock hummed in agreement but answered anyway knowing John would torture himself over it. "Women aren't really my area."

John blinked as he considered that. "Boyfriend, then?" He asked.

This made Sherlock pause and he peered over his book. John was blushing and rubbing the back of his neck like he did whenever he was uncomfortable. Sherlock didn't know why John was uncomfortable though. It's not like he was digging into John business.

"Which is fine, by the way," John said when Sherlock didn't answer.

"I know it's fine," Sherlock said, still trying to figure out what John was playing at.

"So you have a boyfriend.

Not knowing why Sherlock made a noncommittal sound and hid behind his book. He'd analyze the situation later when he was feeling less... awkward.

"Right," John said. 'Sherlock has a boyfriend but is embarrassed about it,' John thought. John felt like ripping the book from Sherlock's hands and demanding to know this mystery man's name so he could murder him.

Deciding that was beyond crazy John turned and left.

There was a knock on Greg's door and when he answered it he found John looking miserable.

"He has a boyfriend?" Greg asked. At John's surprised expression Greg said, "You're too easy to read." He stepped aside and invite John in for a drink. He'd snuck some beer in.

After their third drink Greg said, "Well, that explains the limp."

"What?" John asked.

"Didn't you notice? Sherlock's arse has been bothering him all day."

John groaned. "Give me another one," he said while gesturing at the alcohol.

"No, you'll try to kiss me again."

"Fuck off, Greg."

Sherlock was starting to feel unsettled. John still wasn't back. Sherlock couldn't figure out why he hadn't said no, that he wasn't interested in anyone. It was the logical answer.

Frustrated and sick of running the scene over and over in his mind he got up to see if he could find something else to occupy his mind.

The light was on in the doctor's office so Sherlock wandered in.

"Who did this to you?!" She snarled as soon as she saw him.

"What?" Sherlock asked as he shut the door. He had no idea why she was so upset all of a sudden.

"I know that limp."

"Of course you do." Sherlock sighed. "I just had a mishap with a... um... device."

"You didn't prepare yourself properly. I should check you for injuries."

"No," the omega said firmly. He had bled after but it was only a bit and the internet said that was normal. He didn't want anyone poking around down there.

"Then why are you here? Is it still up there?" She teased.

"No. Shut up." After a moment Sherlock said, "I don't really know why I'm here."

The woman smiled knowingly. "I thought this would happen."

"What?"

She hesitated before answering. "Sherlock, try to remember why you came to this school. You shouldn't care what others think. Don't do anything because you feel you have to."

"I... What? What gave you the idea that I...?" Sherlock stumbled over his words.

Irene's eyes lit up. "Oh, you want to. You just don't. Do you enjoy touching yourself?"

"I mean, it feels fine I guess," Sherlock answered. He usually masturbated by just touching his penis and it was ok. It wasn't anything special. It helped clear his mind.

"You'll be fine, sweetheart. Just don't go sticking anything up there without relaxing." She wrote a website URL on a sheet of paper and handed it over saying, "That website will explain how to prepare yourself properly if you want to try again." She winked as she said, "It shouldn't hurt unless you want it to."

Sherlock wrinkled his nose and changed the subject, "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be home by now?"

"I have a client coming over that has interesting tastes in-"

"Urgh." Sherlock interrupted and backed away from the examination table. "I'm never setting foot in here again."

"Oh, hush. I have someone who cleans very thoroughly after."

"Shut up!" Sherlock covered his ears.

She laughed as he ran away, taking the sheet of paper with him.

Sherlock went back to his room. He considered the paper before discarding it.

John looked up, everything was a little hazy. He wished he'd eaten something before drinking all that beer and he should have never opened the bottle of vodka. He'd made it back to his room somehow but he didn't remember making the decision to do so.

Sherlock was reading while sitting on the floor against the wall. He took one look at his roommate and said, "Really, John? How much have you had to drink?"

John didn't care about his question. He wanted to get closer to the amazing smell. Sherlock was smart and tall and gorgeous and perfect. John didn't care that Sherlock had a boyfriend. Sherlock wasn't bonded. John felt he needed to show Sherlock that he wanted him. Then maybe the omega would dump the other man and be with him. After all, he hadn't been rejected; he'd never made a move.

"Sssherllll..." John slurred as he crawled on his hands and knees to Sherlock. He made it to him and raised onto his knees to loom over Sherlock.

Sherlock's eyes widened. There was nowhere to run. John was drunk and when he drank he kissed everyone. That's what Molly had said. Sherlock opened his mouth to protest but no sound came out.

John's dilated eyes focused on Sherlock's lips. His tongue darted out, moistening his lips before disappearing. He leaned in.

Sherlock felt John's lips touch his. They were soft. Sherlock thought it was nice... but also horrible. He thought John wasn't kissing _him_ the alpha just wanted a warm body.

"No!" Sherlock shouted as he punched John off him. The omega scrambled to his feet and ran.

Sherlock ran across campus and came to a stop at Oliver's dog house. He realized he was crying. He knew his hormones weren't causing it because he'd painstakingly charted his cycle. He was briefly terrified second puberty was starting but he didn't feel cramping, itchy or feverish. This had something to do with John.

Oliver whined and shivered.

"Oh, I'm ok, boy. Go back in your house. I know they put heating in there for you."

The dog whined again and licked Sherlock's hand.

"I agree, it _is_ too cold out tonight." Not wanting to be alone Sherlock leashed Oliver and took him inside the gym. The curled up together on the pile of mats and fell asleep.

\----

John woke up on the floor with a horrible hangover and a black eye. He dragged himself into the bathroom and drank straight from the tap before hiding from light under a thick blanket.

Greg knocked on the door but didn't get a response. "John? Sherlock? It's time to go to class." They'd been walking together and Greg figured John was running late after drinking so much. "John?"

John groaned, knowing that Greg wasn't going to go away. He shuffled to the door.

"What happened to you?" Greg asked when he saw John's eye.

"Shhh...." John chastised, wincing at the sound he made. "I can't do this. Tell them I'm sick," John said before shutting the door.

Undeterred Greg knocked again. "Is Sherlock in there?"

John said, "No," loud enough for Greg to hear.

Greg took pity on John and left without making any more noise.

When he was in class he noticed Sherlock was in rumpled clothing. It looked like he'd slept in it. Sherlock was yawning widely.

"Psst!" Greg passed Sherlock a note reading: **Hey, you ok?**

Sherlock nodded before burying his face in his arms on his desk.

"Holmes, pay attention!" The professor scolded.

Sherlock knocked his forehead against the desk twice before lifting it and starting through the whiteboard.

Greg had a bad feeling but didn't want to get Sherlock into trouble. He had a horrible feeling he knew what happened. Greg worried his lip as he wondered if he'd have to kill John.

Sherlock left at break to walk around. He couldn't stand being in his head anymore. He couldn't even focus on the case because that just led back to thoughts of John. He'd wanted to test all his remaining samples to see if he could find out exactly what happened. He had the dead omega's toxicology report and the alkaloid numbers were off the charts. The leaves seemed to lose potency as they dried and the only part of the pant that was still alive outside was the root. Sherlock had inspected it but the ground didn't look tampered with. He needed to do research but couldn't and it was driving him mad.

"Hey, Sherlock," the RA called.

"What?!" Sherlock snapped at him. Sherlock had forgotten his name.

"You ok? I saw you running with tears in your eyes-"

Sherlock cut off his question, "Fine." He wondered if the entire world was conspiring against him.

"Come sit with me." The RA patted the cold bench.

"I should be getting back to class."

"Nonsense, you have plenty of time. Here, I have a cigarette."

Unable to resist that offer Sherlock sat.

Irene looked out the window at the scene Sherlock and Victor made and frowned. Her cousin didn't like taking no for an answer. She couldn't ask or tell Victor to stay away from Sherlock as it'd just have the opposite effect.

"Be careful, Sherlock," Irene mumbled under her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that a lot of people in this series (and all my fanfictions) misunderstand each other frequently. So Irene, with her background, doesn't see what she should. And John, being the little green ball of jealousy he is, can't imagine Sherlock single. Miscommunication happens a lot in real life so I feel it needs to happen in fiction as well. If you're ever confused about something don't hesitate to comment. It's always possible that I fucked something up too. Having no beta and working on several series at once can do that. :/  
> [Fanart for the kiss scene](https://theartone.tumblr.com/post/163928260106/fanart-for-i-bloom-for-myself-chapter-5-i-know)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has been studying politics and football instead of focusing on the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not done torturing Sherlock but I think it's John's turn to suffer for a bit, don't you?

"Hey, Sherlock," Greg caught the other boy before class got out. "Want to go to my game tonight? I mean, John's playing too and I understand if you want the room to yourself but you haven't been to one of our games yet...." Greg forced himself to shut up. He was trying to figure out if Sherlock wanted to avoid John but had somehow botched it up.

"Fine, whatever."

Greg's heart leapt. _Sherlock_ was coming to watch him play.

\----

Sherlock slid into the seat next to Donovan. He needed to know if she knew his secret.

She narrowed her eyes but otherwise ignored him.

Sherlock read the set of her jay, her clenching fist.... But in the end, it was unnecessary.

"I can't believe you're gay," she hissed, unable to hold it in any longer.

"Really?" Sherlock asked. He thought his distaste for females was rather obvious. "Why do you care?"

"You're being weird," she said. She was used to Sherlock saying something mean and leaving.

Sherlock shrugged. "That's my normal."

The response startled Donovan. "Y-yeah, I guess."

Sherlock had been thinking; he came to this school to prove that omegas were just as good as alphas, better even. He wanted to prove to himself and the world that the norm was wrong. He wanted to be a detective ever since he realized he couldn't be a pirate properly in today's society. Sherlock was sure he could convince everyone to ignore the past mental tests as psychological tests were never foolproof and with enough study he could pass the yard's entrance exams. He just needed to prove that being an omega wasn't a problem. He could only overcome one issue or the other.

A group of giggling omega girls winked at Sherlock and he ignored them.

Donovan saw and said, "Tch, what a waste."

Sherlock cocked his head at her. "Why?"

"Well, because they're cute, aren't they? And you can go for it. You can get any one of them but you won't."

"You can too. The middle one likes you more than me."

She shook her head sending her curly hair bouncing. "I like omega boys, just like I should. I'm not a freak."

"That's why I never understood, why _can't_ you like omega girls? Why can't you like alpha girls? There's nothing wrong with it."

"You been through health class yet this week?"

"No, that's tomorrow."

Donovan hummed. "Trust me, by this time tomorrow you'll wish you'd chatted up one of those nice omega girls."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. 'Well,' he mused, 'at least my secret is safe.'

Molly sat down next to Sherlock, "Hey, what are you doing over here?"

"Being a pest," Donovan answered before getting up and leaving.

Molly growled low in her throat before turning to Sherlock. "Greg's a good player, isn't he?"

Sherlock snorted. "He's being a ball hog. He should have passed to John at least three of the times he scored."

"But he scored."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Yes, but the better move would have been to pass. John had a clearer shot and if they were playing a better team they'd be losing right now."

"I didn't know you knew so much about football."

Sherlock grunted, he wasn't going to admit he spent the entire time between going to class and arriving here studying it. When he got back to the dorms and saw John it was clear John didn't remember kissing Sherlock so Sherlock decided to pretend it didn't happen. It was more difficult than he'd thought it'd be and he wondered if there was a way to just delete things from his brain. He wondered if it'd be too weird to delete his first kiss.

"Maybe Greg's being a ball hog this time because he knows the other team is bad and he can get away with it. He's playing differently," Molly said. She knew that Sherlock appreciated her take on things even if he didn't show it.

"Really?"

"John too." They both winced as John slid tackled an alpha girl and she fell on top of him. "He's being more aggressive."

The whistle blew and the ref held up a yellow card.

Sherlock hissed, "That's not a foul! He got part of the ball!"

Molly laughed at how indignant Sherlock was. "You really need to come to more games." She left out the bit that she enjoyed sitting with him and had only been coming on the off chance he'd show up. She wasn't a big fan of any sport and the way people got around football was absurd to her.

\----

The next morning Sherlock was still bristling about how illogical football was. "Why even make rules if you're not going to follow them?!"

John moaned, "Sherlock, I know it's frustrating but can you please let it go? We won, you should be happy."

"Why on earth would I be happy? I wasn't playing."

John sighed, somehow the more frustrating Sherlock was the more endearing he became. "Because the team you were rooting for won?"

"That had nothing to do with me."

"Yeah," Greg agreed. "If it were up to the ref we would have lost. I've never seen anyone thrown out of the stands before. Can he really banish you from all future games like that?"

Sherlock huffed. "It doesn't matter. John can't go to the next game anyway, it's off campus."

"Don't remind me," John said with a heavy sigh. He'd been glad to see Sherlock in the stands. For a moment his chest hurt with how beautiful Sherlock looked. Then Sherlock opened his mouth and John was strangely proud of him. Sherlock had stood toe to toe with the ref shouting that the grown alpha man was an idiot and wasn't scared. Sherlock was amazing.

The group was stopped on the street by a small omega girl. She was blushing and holding a box of chocolate. "I... um... If you don't have a girlfriend.... I was at the football game and you were so amazing, standing up to the referee like that...." She held the chocolate out to Sherlock.

Sherlock eyed her warily. "Why are you handing me chocolate?"

"It's Valentine's Day, Sherlock," Greg said helpfully.

"He's seeing someone," John said. Jealously seeped from his words.

Sherlock looked at John oddly, where had he gotten that idea from? He didn't have time to think about it because the omega girl's friend was holding a nicely wrapped box out to John. "I was at the game too. You were amazing. So strong and virile." Her smile was all teeth.

John wasn't quite sure what to do with her. He hadn't been playing like that because he wanted a girlfriend, he'd been trying to impress Sherlock. "I can't accept this, sorry."

"Oh? Are you seeing someone?"

John shook his head. "No, but-"

"Then what's the problem?" She pressed.

John snarled. He _hated_ it when people couldn't take a hint! He was under investigation because of an omega like her.

"He said no. Get lost before you make yourself into more of a fool," Sherlock said coldly.

"Jealous, sweetheart? I bet I know more than your girlfriend-"

"You have herpes. The last three alphas you tried to trap during your heats didn't take the bait, did they? You've gotten a reputation and now you're trying to prey on alphas from our school because you want an easy life and you know that we have money. Well, John's here on scholarship so you're barking up the wrong tree you tramp."

For some reason, Sherlock was surprised when he got slapped. John really couldn't figure out how a genius could be such an idiot.

Greg knew it was bad but he couldn't help laughing. The girl's face was too good when she slapped Sherlock. Her friend had slapped him too out of solidarity and Sherlock looked stunned.

"Why'd she leave the chocolates if she slapped me?"

This made Greg laugh harder.

"And why'd she slap me?"

Greg explained between giggles, "You kinda had it coming, mate."

John growled low in his throat and Sherlock's eyes widened.

"Friend, I meant it as a friendship thing." Greg raised his hands in surrender, suddenly terrified John was going to bite his head off. "We're both alphas. And males! I didn't mean...." Greg trailed off because he _did_ mean that. He'd spent one too many nights imagining Sherlock in his bed and now the words escaped his mouth in a careless moment and _he really was an idiot!_ He was sure he'd die of embarrassment; that was, if John didn't kill him first.

Luckily he didn't have to squirm too long because an older man in a suit intercepted them. The man held an umbrella and had a ring on his right hand indicating he was an unmarried beta.

"Sherlock, we need to talk," the man said.

Sherlock hadn't been expecting Mycroft to show up here. "I need to go to class," he said. He knew Mycroft would see how scared he was but he schooled his expression so his friends wouldn't see.

Mycroft wasn't impressed. "And why should I let you go to class?" He asked.

Greg glared and asked, "Who are you to tell an alpha what to do?"

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. "Really, Sherlock? What kind of game are you playing now?"

Sherlock knew Mycroft would expose his secret if he stayed. Sherlock bowed his head and said, "I'll see you guys in class."

John noticed Sherlock was hunched in on himself as he left. He snarled low under his breath. "Could you smell it?" He asked Greg.

Greg shook his head. He hadn't smelt anything unusual.

"That man smelled like Sherlock." John's hands were clenched into tight fists and he was suppressing every violent urge he had. The other man was a beta, he was no threat. But John wanted to rip Sherlock away from him.

"You think it's his boyfriend? Oh, should we follow them?"

"We can't," John said, feeling impotent.

"Yeah, Sherlock would kiss us."

"No, I mean, yeah, he would. But they're headed off campus."

The bell rang and John ran; he needed to visit his locker.

John opened his locker but someone had poured water inside and all of his books and notes were soaked. "What the hell?!"

"Language, Watson," a passing professor warned.

John punched the locker next to his. There was nothing he could do. If he'd caught it earlier he might have been able to dry the books out but they'd sat overnight. John went over to Sherlock's locker. He knew the combination; Sherlock was too lazy to get his own books and had John fetch them for him while he snuck cigarettes. John only agreed to this arrangement because if he did Sherlock would come to lunch.

"Where's Mr. Holmes?" The professor asked when John scrambled in.

John shrugged, unsure if Greg had already said something and the question was a trap.

"Detention for you, Mr. Watson and hopefully your friend had a good excuse.

John nearly rolled his eyes. Of course, Sherlock would, he always did.

\----

"Well, brother mine, you've not grown out of playing with fire, I see."

Sherlock snarled a reasonable facsimile of an alpha growl.

"Cute. But I'm not here to question your life choices."

"Then what do you want Mycroft?" Sherlock was tense. Just because Mycroft said he wasn't here to take Sherlock back to America didn't mean he wouldn't.

"It's about your little _friend._ "

Sherlock bristled.

"You see, the police are quite convinced he's a murderer and I can't stall them forever. Time is running short."

"Can't you just grant him a pardon or something?"

Mycroft couldn't. But it was nice that Sherlock had that much faith in him. "But then the real murderer will go free," Mycroft said while thrumming his fingers against the top of his umbrella. "I know you wish to stay in this school despite the dangers because you wish to be a detective and I would prefer to have you close where I can keep an eye on you while you do so." Mycroft knew that Sherlock would go to an alpha school if he really wanted, Sherlock could be annoyingly stubborn and reckless.

Sherlock waited for Mycroft's conditions.

"If you can solve the crime and convince the police of John's innocence the thought to tell our sire about your choice of school will slip my mind," Mycroft said.

"And if I solve it but can't convince the idiots at the Yard?"

"Then I'll step in and help you. But, you'll have proven that you can't take care of yourself and I'll make sure you're placed in a more appropriate school."

Sherlock thought about it and decided it was the best deal he'd get. Sherlock agreed and they shook on it.

"Oh, one more thing brother dear," Mycroft smiled darkly, "the police are getting impatient. You have one week."

Sherlock sputtered. He'd been working on the case since for weeks already; Mycroft's deadline was setting him up to fail.

All Sherlock's protests fell on deaf ears. Mycroft was swinging his umbrella as he disappeared into a sleek black car.

\----

Greg found Sherlock in the chemistry room during second break even though he didn't have that class today. "Oi, Sherlock," he called.

Sherlock steadfastly ignored him.

"You've missed most of your classes today. At least come to health, there's supposed to be a big lesson today."

Sherlock grunted and added something Greg couldn't identify to his solution.

"So help me God Sherlock I will drag you out by your curls!" Greg said angrily. He'd found that sometimes he had to be hard on Sherlock to get him to do the things he should be doing.

Sherlock said huffily, "This is important, Lestrade."

"So is school!" Realizing he was getting nowhere Greg tried a different approach. "C'mon, John's getting worried."

Sherlock sighed, his fringe flying upward with his breath. "Fine. See you in fifteen."

Greg nodded, pleased, and left.

\----

John stared at his desk. **"MURDERER"** was scrawled across the top of it in red paint.

"Who did this?" John demanded of the class.

No one said anything.

John ground his teeth.

"Mr. Watson, is there a problem?" The professor asked as he entered the room two minutes past the bell.

"No, sir." John was an alpha. Alphas didn't get bullied.

"Then sit down." The professor turned to the class. "Today, as I'm sure you're aware; we start the sexual education portion. There's no point getting excited, the curriculum is set by the government and there will be no putting condoms on bananas or other nonsense in this class." The teacher took a basket off his cart and passed it to a student in the first row. "These are rubbers, and even though we're not putting them on fruit I'm sure you can figure out how to use them properly."

Some of the more immature students snickered. One of the girls made a big show of taking ten of the female condoms. When John's turn came he took two of the ones for males. He didn't want to take any but he thought about Sherlock and his hand moved without his permission.

Once the basket was empty and back on the professor's cart Sherlock strolled in.

"You're late, Mr. Holmes.

Sherlock agreed with the professor and took his seat.

"Now, as you're all aware you, as alphas, can bond with omegas and alphas. Your strongest bond is going to happen with omegas. Girls should only bond with male omegas and you boys should only bond with female omegas. This will result in the most compatible bonds and the healthiest offspring-"

Sherlock snorted loudly.

The professor ignored him. "Bonding with the same primary gender may result in offspring with birth defects and abnormal gendered chromosomes."

"Wrong."

"It is not recommended in any case. Even if one of the couple is sterile-"

"Then what you're saying wouldn't matter."

"Sherlock shut up!" John hissed.

"-It's still not recommended. A lot of the population believe they're sterile but when bonded end up impregnating their mate-"

"A sure sign of a strong bond and compatible pairing."

"Sherlock!" John pleaded.

"Mr. Holmes I can appreciate you've read Wikipedia but this class is designed by the government-"

"That has its own interests at heart. This class is still using statistics from the 1950's. Today's studies are even biased because same-sex couples rarely seek treatment for something seemingly minor that would send heterosexual couples to the doctor because of the stigma surrounding their bond. Therefore they suffer more miscarriages over what their counterparts would have prevented-"

"Mr. Holmes those studies-"

Sherlock hissed and addressed the class, "Why do you think the world is so overpopulated? If it were as complicated as this imbecile made it out to be there would be a lot more-"

"Sherlock Holmes if you do not sit down and shut up this instant I will-"

"Don't bother." Sherlock hissed. "I'm leaving." He paused dramatically at the door, "A hint as to why the government is telling us these lies, why are we so concerned about overpopulation and don't have omega birth control?" Sherlock spun out of the room but his voice carried down the hall, "Something to think about."

The professor got the class back under control and while he talked John got on his mobile and read that only alpha/omega couples produced multiples when the omegas went into heat and statistically male/female couples had the highest conception rates. John blinked as he thought. Why would the government encourage population growth?

Their last class was civics. John wasn't the only student to note that their entire system seemed to rely on the younger generation carrying the cost of the elderly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for getting all political but it's something to think about when you look at how [ being gay was considered unpatriotic during and after WWI in Britain.](http://www.eastsussexww1.org.uk/homosexuality-in-wwi/) Try applying this principle to other major groups that are against gay people. It's loads of fun!  
> Now I'm going to shut up and work on the next chapter that will have little to no political rants and a lot of romantic drama. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to solve the case!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: stalking, mentions of past rape and marital rape. Sorry this story gets so dark. The worst is in ****'s for easy skipping so just read the summary at the bottom.  
> Sorry for the update delay. I got a bit depressed and couldn't write. But I'm feeling better now. Here's an extra long chapter to make up for it. :)

\----FLASHBACK---

"Sherlock, I think we should talk," Sherlock's dam said.

The newly presented omega rolled his eyes. He was expecting this but it was still tedious. "I don't want to talk about it," he retorted childishly.

Sherlock's dam smiled sadly. "I know, son. But there are things you should know; things they don't teach in school."

Aware that he wasn't getting out of this Sherlock sat back and gave in with bad humour, "What then?"

Sherlock's dam didn't mince words. "First heats can come on unexpectedly and my dam taught me this trick: if you're somewhere unsafe just bite the scent glands in your wrist enough to puncture them. It will make you repulsive to alphas."

Sherlock stared at his dam agog. "Why wouldn't they teach that?"

"It's not safe, you can get very sick." Sherlock's dam got a faraway look in his eyes when he said, "But it can be worth it."

Sherlock swallowed thickly and looked at the pale delicate skin on his wrist.

\----PRESENT DAY----

"What did that quack attempt to teach you today?" Sherlock asked when John came back to the dorm room. Sherlock hadn't been allowed back into health class which suited him just fine. It gave him time to research.

Of course, said research ended up being a dead end. Sherlock was able to determine the omega was poisoned with seeds. Sherlock never collected hemlock seeds but the Yard wouldn't be interested in hearing the samples were his or that seeds weren't among his samples. Well, they might have been if Sherlock had been in the country at the time of the poisoning.

In order to find out who poisoned the omega, Sherlock needed to talk to her friends and/or family. Since school was still in session and the workday wasn't over Sherlock had to wait.

"We learned about bond biting," John answered.

"Boring."

"And biting to delay heats."

Sherlock sat up. "Interesting." He'd assumed they wouldn't teach that here, and especially not to alphas.

"Not really. It's was just about getting the omega somewhere safe until you can claim them. I think you were right about them wanting us to reproduce quickly."

Sherlock figured there must have been a trick that alphas can use to protect their mate. Sherlock bet it involved biting the omega's wrist. "I'm always right."

John laughed. "No, you're not."

Sherlock did his alpha growl which just made John break into those high pitched giggles that Sherlock adored.

John was looking forward to football practice. The talk in health class had gotten him thinking and he had excess energy to work off. It was rather hard to have a relaxing wank when one's roommate was hyper-observant. John had a fantasy while in class that he was out on a date with Sherlock when Sherlock's heat hit. John fought off other alphas before biting Sherlock's wrist and whisking him away to a heat hotel for a week.

It was all very romantic and embarrassing and nothing he'd ever admit to. But John's daydreams did have him feeling rather aggressive.

John watched the rugby lads play on the field over when he walked to practice and wondered if he'd enjoy playing that next year. Football wasn't going well.

"Watson!" The coach called and John wandered over. "Since you can't come to our next game and half the games for the foreseeable future I'm moving you to second string. Wilkes will take your place."

"What?! That's not fair!" John wanted to shout that he wasn't a murderer but he didn't need more angry looks. The rumour mill had enough to go on after his arrest. He didn't need to encourage his peers.

"That's life," the coach said before directing him to second string practice.

John sighed heavily and wondered if his day could get any worse.

When John took off to football practice Sherlock set off to the shops. He bought an inexpensive omega outfit and some cheap lipstick. This part of the plan made Sherlock nervous, he didn't want to walk around looking like an omega without an omega-minder but it was the best way he could think of to get people to talk. Besides, those girls on Valentine's Day and the omega in question wandered around without minders and they were fine. It clearly wasn't the risk everyone made it out to be.

Sherlock changed in a Tesco loo, putting his (John's) ratty shirt in his backpack. He ground his teeth as he turned down three alpha women before he made it out of the store. He could _feel_ their gaze follow him out onto the street.

One of them was following him, clearly on the hunt. 'John's right. I'm an _idiot_." Sherlock cursed himself as the omega's house came into view. Sherlock wished John was here. He could explain the disguise and John would think he was odd but he'd go along with it. But John couldn't come. He couldn't leave campus. And Sherlock knew John would follow if he knew Sherlock's plan which is why Sherlock left when John was at practice.

Sherlock walked in the middle of the street to avoid the alleys just in case there was someone hiding in wait there and knocked on the door of the omega's (Sherlock realized he'd forgotten her name and cursed mentally) house. There was a sticker in the window indicating this was a safe house.

"Yes?" The female omega answered the door warily. Sherlock could tell her mate wasn't home.

"I'm so sorry but I'm being followed. I lost my minder and..." Sherlock pitched his voice for maximum pity and made his lip tremble, "...I turned her down but she's still coming." Sherlock looked back and saw the idiot alpha from the store in plain sight staring at him. "Can... you don't have an alpha here, do you? I need to call my minder. I saw the sticker and.... Sorry, I just don't know what to do!"

"Come in, come in, dear." The female omega ushered him in and locked the door.

****

"I've never been so grateful for the program as I have now." The omega said as she looked Sherlock over.

"What made you join?" Sherlock needed an opening so he could talk to the woman about her daughter but he came off overly curious and could have kicked himself.

The omega woman blinked. "Well, you know the sticker indicates as safe home that an omega can run to if they're ever in trouble."

Sherlock held in the 'obviously.'

"My daughter was stalked. She went out one day.... She was really focused on this one alpha boy but he turned her down. My Mary was stubborn though. It got her in a bit of trouble."

Sherlock figured the 'trouble' was the attempted rape charge and disregarded the statement as irrelevant.

"The boys went to the same school, or at least had the same uniform. I saw the one stalking her twice. The second time he was in a football uniform.

Sherlock figured the stalked caught her scent when she flaunted herself at the gate. She might have gone by the practice field too. She was clearly stalking John.

The dam chocked up, "He and a few of his buddies caught her. They..... Um, well. And she came home crying. I just wanted to make sure it didn't happen to anyone else."

"Did you go to the hospital? Or to the police about the rape?"

The woman looked startled that he would talk about rape so casually but answered anyway, "No, no. We couldn't bear the same."

'Idiots!' Sherlock hissed mentally. "Why do you say _was?_ She was alright, wasn't she?"

"Mostly."

Sherlock had a feeling she hadn't said anything about this to the police and wouldn't if pressed. He took out his phone on the pretence of trying to get a signal. He hit the record button. "The men who raped your daughter, you just let them go free?"

"It is all that alpha's fault! If John would have just mated with her none of this would have happened!"

Sherlock buried his rage at the idea of John being bonded so young. He wanted to be a doctor! Sherlock pressed forward, "Was John her stalker?"

"No, it was someone else. He kept sending gifts, I wouldn't sign for them."

"Were any of them food? Like home-baked muffins or scones or anything?"

"Yes, but... sorry, who are you?"

Sherlock ignored her as he ended the recording and emailed it to himself and Mycroft for safe keeping. "I'm a friend of John Watson, the alpha you're falsely accusing of murder."

"You're the reason John wouldn't mate my daughter! Why shouldn't I throw you out right now?"

"Because you'll be leaving me to the same fate as your daughter. I wasn't lying, I was being stalked and I did see your sticker. I didn't even know your daughter's name, they must have been long broken up by the time I met John. It was sheer coincidence."

****

This seemed to take the fight out of the woman and she let him stay until Mycroft showed up. He asked for the loo and got a good look around Mary's room. There was a packing slip that was between the bin and the desk. Sherlock took a picture of it without touching anything directly.

"Thank you for taking in my brother," Mycroft said. He made sure to flash the ring on his finger so the woman would relax. Mycroft was livid at Sherlock's recklessness.

Sherlock, however, was beaming. The investigation was going well.

Mycroft's investigation was going well too. Sherlock had made an ally of the school doctor so Mycroft would ignore her less than stellar past if she passed his personal inspection. Mycroft was happy someone close to Sherlock was keeping an eye on him. John, the alpha roommate Sherlock had acquired before Mycroft knew of Sherlock's latest scheme, seemed to know Sherlock's secret but wasn't likely to do anything about it. Mycroft had made sure the permits for the plumbing in the school's other dorm would be delayed so they would room together next year too.

If this went well Sherlock might be mated to someone who cared about him and wouldn't have to suffer what their sire had in mind for him. Their sire was cunning and influential and Mycroft knew he didn't yet have the power to keep her at bay, even from so far away.

Sherlock changed clothes at Mycroft's house ignoring the scolding he rightly deserved. "Take me to this address; I need to see the shipping forms."

Mycroft didn't want to let Sherlock out of his sight. "I'm rethinking allowing you to take on this case. I'll have one of my minions look over the forms."

"You can't do that!" Sherlock thought he needed to solve the case on his own.

Mycroft sighed heavily. "Sherlock, I just want you to be safe."

"I'm fine."

"Yes, but you could have easily not have been. You were in a shady part of town dressed like _that,_ " Mycroft waved his hand at the clothing Sherlock had abandoned on the bathroom floor, "and wearing bright red lipstick. With your exposed neck you were asking for trouble."

"It shouldn't matter how I look," Sherlock argued.

"I know, brother mine." Mycroft was using his influence to pass more omega protection laws and lift the restrictions regarding omega pharmaceuticals so there was a way for omegas to control their heats and have birth control. He wanted a law to recognized bonding rape. But, Mycroft was young and people were set in their ways. Mycroft being a beta didn't help.

But, he'd gotten legislation in place forbidding forced bonds. It was his proudest achievement and his sire's greatest shame. 'I'm trying,' Mycroft mentally told his brother.

Sherlock's eyes were narrowed and Mycroft knew he wasn't going to drop it.

"I'll have my driver take you wherever you want to go if you promise not to run off."

Sherlock considered this before conceding with a devious look. This might work in his favour.

Mycroft called for his beta driver and gave him instructions before taking care of the headache his little brother always gave him.

\----

Sherlock used the driver as a distraction so he could sneak into the back office and look up the records. "Who sent those muffins?" Sherlock muttered to himself as he searched by address.

The sender had been anonymous but had paid by credit card. Sherlock took a picture with his phone for his evidence pile.

"Idiot." Sherlock rolled his eyes, this was almost too easy. He looked through the credit card records (which were not password protected and were conveniently labelled on the desktop) and took a picture of the transactions on the relevant date. Sherlock didn't recognize any of the names but was bad at remembering things he found irrelevant (like the names of people he didn't care about). It was possible the omega used a parent's card and they had a different last name due to adoption or something too. He would compare these to the school records. Sherlock hit print just in case and collected the pages on his way out.

The driver wasn't pleased with being tripped or paying for the woman's fragile package he broke when he fell (or maybe it was the accusation that he felt the omega up that bothered him) Sherlock told him to charge it to Mycroft and tuned him out so he could think.

\----

John was feeling caged. The campus was large and he didn't leave often before the ban but now that he couldn't go he felt like he had to.

The practice was a disaster. The blond alpha was assured he wasn't losing his scholarship but he knew if everything wasn't cleared up soon they wouldn't extend it to next year. Hell, they still might not.

Sherlock came sweeping in. His arms were full of papers and he had on... "Is that lipstick?" John asked Sherlock.

Looking panicked Sherlock whipped it off and declined to answer.

John was seething. There was something dark snarling inside of him and he didn't understand it but Sherlock smelled like that beta and _that was not ok_. "Where were you?"

Sherlock looked alarmed at John's expression. "Collecting evidence," he said. Before John could say anything Sherlock pulled him over to his desk. "Look, do you recognize any of these names?"

"Are these credit card receipts?"

"Yes, one of them belongs to the murderer," Sherlock said proudly.

John studied the paper. "And you couldn't get the order number?" He asked.

Sherlock tilted his head in question.

John pointed at the order number next to each receipt. "See, businesses tie them together for things like returns and whatnot." John had worked in a coffee shop one summer and constantly referred to receipt numbers. In fact, it was how he'd met Mary. She took a long time to learn the menu items and John was constantly giving refunds.

"John, you're brilliant!" Sherlock complimented and ignored the feeling that he was stupid. There was no way for him to have known that; he wasn't ever allowed out by himself before this year and his minder had always taken care of paying for everything. Sherlock decided he'd get a job over the summer. He could learn the small things everyone else seemed to know and he wouldn't have to go back home.

John blushed. "Thanks."

Sherlock found the number he needed and referenced it to the receipts. "Wilkes." Sherlock looked up at John and asked, "Do you know a Wilkes?"

John stared at Sherlock with his mouth hanging open.

'Well,' Sherlock thought, 'that answers that.' Sherlock decided it would be insensitive to interrogate John in his current state Sherlock headed out to ask the other footballer he knew.

Greg was surprised to see Sherlock on the other side of his door. He'd been expecting John to come over and vent after what happened. He'd even convinced one of the older students to pick him up some beer since it looked like John hadn't kissed anyone after last time. Greg was sure if he'd tried something with Sherlock at least one of them would have been acting strangely.

Greg decided Sherlock being on the other side of his door was better. Maybe Sherlock would be kissy after a few drinks too.

"Do you know a Wilkes?" Sherlock demanded as soon as he saw Greg's face.

Greg ushered Sherlock in. He closed the door and locked it so his roommate wouldn't interrupt anything before answering yes.

"Is he on the football team?"

"Yeah," Greg said, "and he just took John's spot." Sherlock looked gleeful instead of upset so Greg decided to explain, "Wilkes has been trying to get John's spot all year. He was upset because he 'always plays that position and he wasn't going to let some shrimp on a scholarship show him up.' His words," Greg quoted. "Personally I think he's the one who's been harassing John."

"John's being harassed?"

"More like bullied but he'd never admit it."

Sherlock chewed on his unnaturally red lip.

"You wouldn't have noticed, you haven't been coming to class really since it started." Greg tried to console his friend. When Sherlock asked Greg explained about the painted desk and the ruined books. Greg told Sherlock about the notes that he'd been hiding before John could see them too. People were even taking bets on when John would be arrested again. "Someone told me to tell my dad to arrest him properly. That he was a blight on the school. Can you believe that?"

Sherlock shouted, "Brilliant!" Before unlocking the door and running off.

Greg shook his head. He liked Sherlock but he was pretty sure he'd never understand him.

Sherlock printed the last photograph and shoved it in the folder. He made sure not to wear gloves; he wanted to be able to take the credit but didn't want the police to judge him before looking at the evidence. Especially if one of them noticed he was an omega. No one would listen to him then.

He sealed away all the evidence and sent a copy of everything to Mycroft with an explanation as to why he was doing it this way.

Then he put the packages in the mail, paying for express shipping just in case.

\----A FEW DAYS LATER----

"Did you hear, Sherlock?" John was practically jumping for joy.

"Hm?" The omega didn't look up from his book.

"Sebastian Wilkes was arrested for the murder! I'm free!" He did a little dance in the middle of their room.

"Congratulations," Sherlock said flatly, still not looking up.

John frowned, he expected Sherlock to be more excited. After all, he knew it was Sherlock's hard work that got him off. "What's wrong?"

Sherlock threw down his book and ran his fingers through his hair. "It doesn't make sense! Wilkes isn't smart enough to poison like that and there's no way he's been planning this so long that he collected the seeds. Someone else was involved."

"Well, he did say he didn't know what was in the muffins. He said another student told him to send them. But, that's ridiculous. The police are only taking him seriously because they think whoever mailed the package is trying to frame him. Since my fingerprints didn't match they let me off. Once they find out it was you they'll throw Wilkes in jail where he belongs." John sobered as he remembered what he saw on the way out of the station, some photographs of a video on Wilkes's phone. No omega deserved that. John knew the police were going to use facial recognition to find the others so he didn't bother to mention it.

Sherlock was lost in thought and just grunted at John's speech.

John sighed, "Greg's throwing me a party, want to join?" He knew it was a long shot but he had to try. He really wanted Sherlock there.

"No, I have to figure out who actually killed Mary."

"Why? Can't you let the police do that? It's their job, after all."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and looked at John properly. "No, they're idiots. They'll never find the murderer. Whoever it is is too smart. They couldn't even find Wilkes!"

"Sherlock, it's not your-"

"Shut up John! You don't understand! He's going to make me leave if I don't solve it. Just, go..." Sherlock waved his hand, "...be somewhere else. You're distracting me."

John left just to avoid Sherlock's oncoming tantrum. He didn't understand what Sherlock meant though. 'Who was going to make him leave? Is his boyfriend going to do something? Like, force a bond to the highest bidder if Sherlock can't solve it?' The blood drained from John's face and he felt light-headed. He might have been being overdramatic but it happened. John needed to report this, but to who? He couldn't exactly say anything without outing Sherlock.

John felt sick.

He decided to turn away from Greg's room and take a walk. He had to do something and he always thought better when he was on the move.

\----

Mycroft entered the exceptionally clean office. He understood why it was so clean and sneered.

"Can I help you?" The alpha woman asked.

The beta looked her over, checking for a threat to Sherlock and found none. "Yes, I'm here about my brother."

"How can I help?" She asked politely but her stare told Mycroft she was reading him like he was reading her. Mycroft admitted he found her _intriguing_.

"My brother is Sherlock Holmes."

Irene Adler's eyes widened slightly before she could school her reaction. A cold mask came down before most would notice. "What about Mr. Holmes?"

"What is your relationship to him?"

"I'm his doctor." She answered flippantly. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to need to see some ID if I'm going to discuss my students."

"Of course." Mycroft pulled out his wallet and showed her the government one. An implicit threat considering her history.

Her eyes widened again and she sneered at him. "What do you want?" She asked coldly.

"To make sure my brother is safe."

John wandered to the doctor's office because his worrying had given him a stomach ache. He heard the voices and ignored them, sliding into a seat to wait. He couldn't hear the conversation but he wasn't trying to. It was none of his business what was wrong with the other student.

The door opened and the man who smelled like Sherlock came out. He frowned at John on his way out.

John stood and stormed into the office. "Dr. Wrigley?"

"Yes?"

"That man, who was he?"

"Why do you ask?"

The blond alpha decided to take a risk. He said, "I think he's threatening Sherlock," without expanding. He wasn't going to give away Sherlock's secret (although John was wondering if she already knew) and this way he might be able to gather some information.

"I don't doubt it." She muttered darkly.

John swallowed nervously.

"But," she continued, "I think he just wants what's best for his brother."

John was stunned. "They're brothers?"

"Yes." She smiled knowingly and John shifted uncomfortably. "Why do _you_ ask?"

John ignored her not-so-subtle jibe and murmured under his breath, " _That's_ why he smells like him!"

Irene's eyes lit up. "You can smell him even though he's a beta?"

John frowned at her, "I can smell Sherlock on him. They probably use the same cologne."

Irene was stunned, she'd heard of this happening but she'd never witnessed it herself. She could tell an omega by scent but couldn't smell family lines. She could only smell other alphas when they were being territorial and she'd trained hard to be able to do so.

She knew that bonded pairs could often smell their omega's family (an evolutional advantage not to be jealous or kill those who will help raise any offspring) but John and Sherlock hadn't bonded, had they?

John was waiting for her to say something and she just hummed. She knew the brothers didn't use the same cologne but she wanted to do some research before she answered.

Things were getting _fun._

\----

Mycroft found Sherlock smoking and curled up around a dog. He had dark circles under his eyes and was clearly stressed. "Sherlock," he greeted instead of scolding.

Sherlock grunted.

"Congratulations are in order."

Sherlock looked up, "Why? Have you come to gloat? I am well aware there is not enough time-"

"No, brother dear, I have come to tell you that you may stay. Just come back for the holidays. Our dam likes us together."

The omega narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

He could mean: why do I have to come? Why wasn't summer included? Why are you being nice? Or why are you letting me stay? Mycroft decided to answer the last one. "You cleared John's name."

"Yes, but the real murderer is still free." Sherlock countered, narrowed eyes stormy.

Mycroft hummed, "Yes, but we both know Wilkes wanted the omega dead. If you want to search for the contract killer you may but I consider the requirements of our deal fulfilled."

Sherlock didn't know what to say. "I can stay?" He didn't believe it. He'd been expecting his brother to drag him away even if he solved the case. Mycroft gave him the 'you're being a simpleton' look and Sherlock didn't want him to change his mind. "Thank you." Manners always went over well with his brother.

"You're welcome." Mycroft tapped his ring against his umbrella. "Tell your guard dog that I'm no threat, will you? It will get rather embarrassing for him if he continues."

Mycroft swung his umbrella as he walked away.

Sherlock blinked after his retreating figure. He wasn't sure what happened but he was happy for it. Deciding his guard dog was probably John and not the disgruntled Oliver sitting next to him (the smart dog couldn't stand Mycroft's presence too) he stood and went to find John.

If there was a skip in his step there was no one around to say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on putting the flashback at the beginning of this chapter later in the story so as not to info dump but after the rant I went on in the last chapter *shrugs* meh. If this clears some things up I can move other things around. Besides, it fits in nicely here.  
> This is the end of book two. See y'all in book three!
> 
> **Summary:**  
>  Sherlock manipulates the murdered omega's (Mary) dam into confessing that Mary was being stalked by another alpha from John's school. He was wearing a footballer uniform one time. The stalker sent her treats by mail that the dam wouldn't accept but Sherlock found a label by the omega's trash can. Sherlock also recorded most of the conversation because the dam wouldn't tell the police anything. Mary's dam feels John is responsible for Mary's problems because he refused to mate with her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Book three already? Wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the new tags and feel free to go back and read past chapters. I've rewritten the whole story. I think it flows better this way.

"Time's up." The professor called and people started passing their tests forward.

John stretched and breathed a sigh of relief. He was exhausted. The tests took a lot out of him. Their school was known not only for their sports but also their grades. It seemed easy for Sherlock, who finished first and had enough time for a nap after.

Their grades would come out soon; Scantron Tests made grading easy for the professors.

Sherlock sighed and picked at his food. He'd had no luck finding a job. He couldn't just show people his student visa because it said he was an omega and even if they wouldn't tell his school there was no way they'd hire him because of his gender. It was a liability, having an omega on staff.

"Quit cutting your food into such small pieces," John told Sherlock.

Sherlock was lost in his thoughts and wasn't paying attention. He forked a piece of meat and missed his mouth.

John bopped Sherlock on the head gently. "Hey, wake up and eat your food."

Sherlock started complaining about John's treatment of him and Molly turned to Greg. "Have you ever noticed..." she started.

"...that John looks after Sherlock like a mother cat that just had kittens?" Greg finished. "Yeah, I did."

John was rubbing the food off Sherlock's cheek when Greg spoke and he froze. He blushed furiously and said, "I'm not a cat." He picked up his tray and said, "I'm done. I'm going back to the room."

"I'm going back too...." Sherlock said.

"Stay and finish your food," John ordered.

Sherlock grumbled but stayed seated.

Greg said, "Mee-ow," and Molly giggled.

After they were finished eating Greg followed Sherlock back to his room. He was working himself up to ask Sherlock to stay with him during the summer. He knew that Sherlock didn't want to go home and had been fretting about it. 'There's nothing weird about it. You're both alpha males. He can stay with me and we can play football in the park, I can make sure he eats, we can share the bathroom... he can sleep in my bedroom... we can sleep together....' Greg's thoughts started to devolve. He was so wrapped up in them he didn't notice Sherlock shut the door in his face.

When Greg came to he had to knock. 

John answered, "'sup, Greg?"

Greg pushed his way in and asked, "Do you want to stay with me this summer, Sherlock?"

Sherlock was frozen. He didn't know how to respond. He needed a place to stay but it was dangerous. If Greg found out his secret.... "No, thanks."

Greg left without saying anything else and sulked.

"You still don't have a place to stay?" John asked.

"I can stay with my brother," Sherlock said. "I just wanted a job and he isn't keen on me working."

"Ah," John said. He shuffled his feet before asking, "Would you like to stay with me?" Before Sherlock could say anything he continued, "I already asked my mum and she said it was fine. She seemed really happy, actually. We've been sharing a room..." John trailed off.

Sherlock thought about it. John's parents were betas, his sister was a beta. She'd have supplies so no one would notice his stuff. Sherlock didn't want to say no and have John thinking that Sherlock had a problem with his family. And John already knew about his gender. It was ideal really. Except, Mycroft wouldn't like it. John's father wouldn't be allowed within ten feet of his person. And Sherlock didn't want Mycroft threatening John's family.

"Let me think about it," Sherlock eventually said.

They boxed their stuff and Sherlock climbed into the bottom bunk. John was tossing and turning above him. Sherlock knew he should have told John no, and because he didn't now John couldn't sleep. Sherlock tried to ignore it and focus on editing the Wikipedia entry on mould so it was more accurate.

John got up at a little past two in the morning for the loo and Sherlock hoped that meant John would get to sleep soon.

The toilet flushed and John stumbled back to the bunk beds and flopped into the bottom bunk. Sherlock froze, staring at him. Sherlock shined the light of his phone on John's face, wondering what on earth he was doing in his bunk.

John's eyes were closed and he let out a soft snore as he cuddled around Sherlock.

Sherlock poked him with a finger while whispering, "Hey, wake up stupid. Your bunk is on top."

"Mm," John hummed and cuddled in closer.

Sherlock's eyes went wide. John had an _erection_. And he was rubbing it on Sherlock's leg. Sherlock felt it clearly even between the layers of blankets.

"What do you want?" Sherlock asked quietly. "Do you want me to make the first move?"

John ran his nose up Sherlock's neck, scenting him in his sleep. Sherlock turned his head and sniffed the top of John's head. He smelt so good.

Something told Sherlock this was wrong. He felt like he was taking advantage of John in his sleep even though John was the one initiating everything. Sherlock took another sniff and felt his body begin to stir. 'No good,' Sherlock thought. He sat up, deciding to sleep on the floor.

John's hand tightened on his vest. Sherlock's phone's screen went dark. John whimpered in his sleep. Sherlock decided that since John was asleep he wouldn't do anything too horrible and Sherlock could wake him up if he tried anything. Sherlock was finding John's scent calming and he didn't bother holding in the yawn. He thought about the effort it'd take to get John's octopus clutches off of him and how annoying it'd be to try and climb over John while letting him sleep. Deciding it wasn't worth it Sherlock wrapped his hand around John's so he could roll over and left their hands entwined as he fell asleep with John wrapped around his back.

John woke up warm and horny. He rutted a little against his pillow to take the edge off and yawned. His pillow smacked his face. John shot up and hit his head against his bunk. "Oww," he groaned.

"Good, you're awake," Sherlock said sleepily. "Go get me coffee. I couldn't get any sleep."

"Oh my god," John gasped, realizing he was in Sherlock's bed. "How did I get here? I don't... What happened? I didn't.... Did I?"

"Stop talking," Sherlock ordered. "You were tired when you went to the loo and fell asleep in my bed. You didn't try anything," Sherlock figured the scenting didn't count and didn't want John worked up about it. "Now stop fretting and get me some coffee."

John stumbled to the loo then left to get Sherlock coffee. Sherlock checked to make sure the door was latched before locking himself in the bathroom and masturbating in the shower. "John!" Sherlock choked as he orgasmed. He panted against the tiles before washing away the evidence. When he exited the bathroom there was coffee on his desk and John was missing. Sherlock took a sip and winced. John had put sugar in his coffee, but he only took cream. He took sugar in his tea and John must have assumed. Sherlock sighed and choked the coffee down. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

When John didn't come back Sherlock finished packing both their things. He decided to ask if Irene knew of somewhere he could get a job. She had passed Mycroft's inspection so Sherlock figured she wouldn't steer him to a weird sex dungeon or something.

"I only need an internship. If it comes with food and a place to sleep that's ok too but I can make Mycroft put me up if it doesn't," Sherlock told her.

"My omega's family runs a small hotel," Irene said. "They're mostly betas and she usually works there so I'm sure there wouldn't be any danger. And, if you go, then she's free to vacation with me." Irene clapped her hands. "Yes, that will work perfectly."

Irene called her omega's mum and arranged it. The woman, Io, showed up a little later to make sure Sherlock passed muster. He must have because Io said to Irene, "Don't make me regret this," and told Sherlock to be ready in an hour.

Sherlock went back to his dorm to gather his things. Io said she'd store them for the summer. Sherlock was stacking boxes onto a hand truck when John came back, Greg in tow.

"Your brother here to pick you up?" John asked.

Sherlock explained the job he'd gotten and John went pale. He'd known Sherlock was reckless but he had no idea he was so naive. Even if an omega usually worked there it didn't change the fact that alphas would check into the hotel and what if Sherlock's heat hit unexpectedly? "Does this Io need more help? I need a job," John said.

Greg wasn't going to let those two just wander off into the sunset together. "I need work. Can she take me too?"

Somehow Sherlock ended up shoved in the middle seat between John and Lestrade as Io drove them to the coast. He grumbled as he tried to get comfortable and made John switch at a rest stop. That made Greg sulk and John muttered that he wasn't _that_ short the rest of the trip.

Io entered the building to find one of her summer workers, Andy, a male alpha, putting the moves on another employee, a beta girl, Soo Lin. Io scolded him, "I can't stop you from asking out the other employees but try hitting on a guest and you'll be toast. Got it?"

"Sorry!" Andy said but he was still eyeing Soo Lin.

"Now, come and meet the new recruits."

After introductions were done Andy wrapped his hand around Sherlock's waist and pulled him away from the others to show Sherlock where his room was. Sherlock shook off Andy's arm but he wrapped it around Sherlock's shoulders.

"That guy is hanging all over Sherlock," Greg grumbled to Io.

"Who? Andy?" Io lit a cigarette. "I'm sure it's nothing. He likes the ladies and I've never seen him go for an alpha. Sherlock just looks so young he's playing big brother is all."

Greg and John looked at each other, it was clear they were thinking the same thing. This Andy was the reason Io had let her daughter run off with the doctor. They nodded at each other, silently vowing to keep Andy and Sherlock separated.

"You be sure to watch out, Soo Lin," Io warned.

Soo Lin winced as she nodded.

Greg growled low in his throat and went to find Sherlock. John was growling too but tried to taper it off when Soo Lin took him up to see his room. John told her to get him if Andy tried anything and she chuckled saying that she could take care of herself.

When Andy and Sherlock got to Sherlock's room he grabbed Sherlock's arm. "Hey," he asked, "Which one of those two is your boyfriend?"

"Neither of them," Sherlock said derisively but inside he was panicking, had this Andy figured out he was an omega?

"Pity for them, you're a cutie."

Sherlock did his alpha growl. "Watch it, I'm a guy."

"Oh, I know, sweetie. But you're an omega, right?"

"Sherlock? What are you doing?" Greg called from down the hall.

"Back off, I'm an alpha, got it?" Sherlock snarled and turned away.

Greg followed Sherlock and they went downstairs to collect their things.

'He's adorable when he tries to act like an alpha,' Andy thought to himself. 'This summer I'm taking _him_.'

Greg caught John's arm and pulled him out of Sherlock's earshot. "Hey, that Andy guy was hitting on Sherlock."

John growled loudly and went to Io. He was supposed to be sharing a room with Greg but he requested a swap to share with Sherlock. He knew he'd never get any sleep if Sherlock was exposed at night. He didn't tell Io the real reason, saying instead that they were roommates at school and were already used to sharing.

Io didn't care so John informed Sherlock of the swap. Sherlock wasn't happy about having to share a room when he thought he was finally getting his own but after the creepy interaction with Andy he admitted to himself that he'd feel safer with John next to him every night.

Greg moved his things into the room with the double bed and Sherlock and John moved their things into the room with two singles.

When they were done they helped the cook make dinner.

After three days Sherlock was deeply regretting his decision to work over the summer. Io had them waking up every day at six in the morning and was working them hard. John and Greg appreciated the extra pocket money but Sherlock didn't need it.

Andy kept his distance and when they interacted Andy treated Sherlock like he was an alpha. Sherlock figured someone told him that they all went to an alpha school but something was still off so Sherlock avoided Andy as much as possible.

"Hey, Sherlock, how many guests are checking in today? Io asked me to make up the beds." Greg's words pulled Sherlock out of his thoughts.

Sherlock checked the guest list for him before folding napkins.

Andy called him over, saying he was folding them wrong. He showed Sherlock how and got too close to Sherlock's neck as he did. Sherlock growled his alpha growl and Andy backed off. When the Sawyers came in early Sherlock was all too happy to check them in.

They had a girl a little younger than Sherlock and Sherlock was unsurprised that she was staring at John. He'd been staring at John a lot lately too and he found that his initial assessment, that John was a little plain, to be horribly wrong. He didn't know how he'd ever thought that. John was tan, muscular....

"Is our room ready?" Mr. Sawyer asked.

"Um, let me check," Sherlock escaped up the stairs.

He and Greg got the Sawyer's room set up in record time.

Sherlock came back down to show them to the room while Greg worked in the next room. Sherlock walked in on the girl introducing herself to John.

"Hi, I'm Sarah."

"John," John said. He didn't shake her hands because he was in the process of peeling potatoes.

Sarah started gushing to John about something irrelevant and Sherlock shot her a death glare. He made sure to walk her father past the two of them and he nearly had to pry Sarah off of John.

Greg was trying to corral the three year old Sawyer daughter to the room but she kept grabbing Greg's leg. Sherlock plucked a candy bar off the counter and led the youngling down the hall with it. He opened the door to the Sawyer's room and walked in on Sarah changing.

"Sorry!" Sherlock said and whisked the toddler in before shutting the door.

Sarah opened the door and said, "Don't worry about it. It's just my bathing suit. Come on in."

Sherlock entered and eyed her.

She flopped down on the bed, twisting her body so she looked like a model in a magazine. "My father went to use the phone."

"O-k?" Sherlock wasn't quite sure what her game was. She was an omega so she had to be able to smell that he was one too.

"What's with that hunk working in the kitchen?" She asked.

Sherlock pictured John and had to agree with Sarah that he was indeed a hunk. Sherlock wondered at himself, he was beginning to suspect that he had a bit of a crush on John. After the shower incident Sherlock couldn't deny that he was sexually attracted to John. And they had kissed.

"Does John have a girlfriend?" Sarah asked when Sherlock didn't answer her first question.

"No," Sherlock said. He intended to follow that up with a statement about how the last female to sleep with John was murdered but he didn't get a chance to.

Sarah pressed her cleavage together and asked, "What do you think? Do I have a shot with him?"

Sherlock wrinkled his nose in distaste and left. He didn't want to be caught mouthing off to a guest. Io was strict and he didn't want to be fired.

He went downstairs to find John cleaning tables in the dining room. Sherlock decided to skip lunch and help.

"John!" Sarah chirped and jumped to wrap herself around John's waist, pressing her breasts into John's back. "Come down to the beach with me!"

Sherlock could tell John liked the attention. He also knew that Mary was built like Sarah. Sherlock knew Sarah was John's type. Sherlock turned around, not wanting to watch the two flirt, and ran right into Andy.

"Hey, come help me change the light bulbs in the entrance. Half of them are dead," Andy said.

Sherlock nodded and felt lightheaded. He staggered before falling over.

John was annoyed by the child clinging to him. He snapped at her. He didn't want Io thinking he was getting it on with a guest. He had to keep the job to keep an eye on Sherlock. Besides, the work wasn't bad.

Sherlock was following Andy out the door and John told Sarah to go away. He abandoned his work on the tables to follow and as he watched Sherlock toppled over into Andy's arms.

John growled, shoving Andy out of the way. "Sherlock? Sherlock!"

"Nn," Sherlock groaned.

"Sherl-" Andy started to reach for Sherlock.

John slapped Andy's hands away from him. "Don't touch him!" John picked Sherlock up bridal style and carried him to their room. "Go tell Io Sherlock fainted and bring us a sandwich and some soda. Something with sugar!" John ordered Andy.

"John?" Sherlock asked. He didn't know what was happening. He felt _horrible_.

"You haven't been eating, have you? Have you had one meal since we've been here?" John asked.

Sherlock groaned, John's gait was rocking him and he felt sick.

"Of course not! The great Sherlock Holmes doesn't need to eat!" John ranted to himself. He was madder at himself than at Sherlock. John knew he was supposed to be making sure Sherlock ate. Sherlock was used to going long periods of time without food at school but he was working hard here. John knew he wasn't to blame but he still felt like a crappy friend. He kicked their door open and set Sherlock down on his bed gently.

Greg brought the food John requested. Io came in to check on them while John had Sherlock sip the sugary drink. John supported Sherlock's head and tried not to make it awkward. Sherlock was sick and John was terrified but there was something romantic about the whole situation.

"I think his blood sugar just got too low," John said to Io. "I'll tell you to call a doctor if he doesn't get better here soon." John didn't want the doctor exposing Sherlock as an omega if it wasn't necessary. 

Sherlock sipped the drink willingly, not needing a straw. He was swallowing fine and John was relieved that Sherlock seemed pretty much back to normal after fifteen minutes.

"What were you thinking?" John asked.

"Wasn't hungry," Sherlock explained.

"No, you obviously were." John sighed, he didn't want to fight. "You scared me," he admitted. He was reluctant to talk about it but figured it would be obvious to Mr. Observant that John was worried.

"Sorry," Sherlock said. He didn't know what else to say. The other times it happened no one seemed to notice. Sherlock wasn't used to people caring about him.

"'s ok," John said even though it wasn't. "I'll tell them to let you rest for the rest of the night. Eat all of your sandwich, please." John stood to leave.

Sherlock caught the end of John's shirt. He didn't want John to leave.

John looked back at him curiously.

"Sorry," Sherlock said, letting go of John's shirt. "Don't mind me. You have to get back to work."

"Do you want me to stay?" John asked.

Sherlock did but he didn't know how to say it. He couldn't demand that John stay, John had work to do.

"I'll stay if you promise you'll eat. Actually eat."

Sherlock took a bite of his sandwich.

"For the rest of the summer too. You can't be skipping meals, Sherlock."

Sherlock grumbled with his mouth full but John could tell he was agreeing.

"Alright, then." John made himself comfortable on the side of Sherlock's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for a beta. If you can be one or know of one hit me up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both John and Sherlock figure out what they want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [loveanddeathandartandtaxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveanddeathandartandtaxes/pseuds/loveanddeathandartandtaxes) consented to put in hours of hard work betaing this story and is the best person ever.

When Sherlock woke up the bedroom was empty. The clock read five in the morning and he groaned. He knew he wasn't going to get back to sleep though, so he got out of bed. He rubbed his eyes as he yawned and looked around for John. John's bed was empty and he wasn’t rostered to do breakfast. Sherlock wondered if John was off with that omega girl, Sierra or whatever. Sherlock realized he didn't remember her name and marvelled. Had he figured out how to delete things? The part of him that wasn't in awe of himself was in pain at the thought of John with someone else.

Sherlock heard a shout from outside and stumbled over to the window. John was outside, practising football with Greg.

Sherlock threw open the window and asked, "Do you do this every day?"

"You tell me," John replied with a smile.

Sherlock's lips curled up. No one had ever _asked_ to be deduced before. "Most days," Sherlock said.

Grinning, John agreed.

Sherlock leaned out the window and watched them play for a bit. Then Greg got snippy about Sherlock's commentary so Sherlock took a shower and brushed his teeth. When Sherlock was dressed he returned to the window.

The girl (Sasha?) was hanging all over John. Sherlock was green with jealousy.

Sarah was demanding John come down to the beach with her, saying that he promised he would yesterday.

"I did not!" John said while trying to pry her off of him. "I said 'Go away.'"

Sherlock couldn't hear what they were saying and his imagination was running wild. He decided he was going to learn to read lips.

"Hi, Sherlock!" Sarah shouted as she waved at Sherlock.

John wondered why she was being so friendly with Sherlock. Surely they weren't friends; it had taken John ages to become friends with Sherlock. But, John wondered, why can't Sherlock make other friends? Sherlock was nice; he deserved to have lots of friends.

Andy came up behind Sherlock and John growled. Andy shouldn't be in their room. John amended his previous thought: Sherlock was allowed to be friends with anyone except Andy.

"Hey, Sherlock," Andy greeted. "How are you feeling? I can bring breakfast up to you if you're not feeling well."

Sherlock wanted to say that he wasn't hungry but he remembered his promise to John. "That's alright. I'm fine."

Andy put his arm around Sherlock's shoulder and ushered him out of the room.

Uncomfortable, Sherlock thought of when Lestrade threw his arm around his shoulder like that. He had thought that Lestrade was a creep, but he turned out to be fine. He might even be a friend. Maybe he was being too hard on Andy.

Andy looked back out the window Sherlock was just looking out of and sneered at John's expression.

John couldn't hear what Andy said to Sherlock but that smirk was anything but innocent. John called practice, shook off Sarah and went to get breakfast.

Sherlock didn't have a chance to talk to John until their lunch break. By the time he finished his sandwich John was cleaning tables. Sherlock stood to go help but the girl got there first. She wanted John to go have tea with her. John left and she followed.

"You look like a little kitten that got left behind," Andy said.

Sherlock turned.

"Come have tea with me, we still have fifteen minutes left for lunch." Andy held up a teapot.

Sherlock shrugged and sat down. Andy told him an amusing story and Sherlock found himself laughing.

At the end of the day, Io told the group that tomorrow she'd give them a half day so they could play at the beach. Everyone thought it was a bit odd, considering how Io usually worked them, but then she said, "Besides, I just bought a new swimsuit," and it all made sense.

Back in their shared room, Sherlock watched John change shirts with an open mouth.

"Hey, Sherlock," John said, used to Sherlock's odd attention and not thinking anything of it. "Andy hasn't been doing anything weird to you, has he?"

"What do you mean?" Sherlock asked. He was fairly certain that he and Andy were becoming friends. He was excited to have a new friend.

"Like trying to touch or hug you or anything."

Sherlock rolled his eyes before realizing John was jealous. But John wasn't interested in him like that, was he? Sherlock narrowed his eyes, "Why do you care?"

John raised his hands and backpedalled, "I don't. I was just trying-"

Sherlock cut him off, "He's just being nice. If this was America everyone would think he's acting normal." Sherlock was sure John wasn't interested in him - he was just being possessive and Sherlock hated it when alphas got all possessive. "You're the one who gets all heated up when he gets squeezed by some big-boobed eighth grader." Shocked at his own words, Sherlock clapped his hands over his mouth. He'd intended to see if John was jealous but he exposed himself instead. Knowing that things would get more awkward if he stayed, Sherlock fled the room.

 _Why did I say that?_ Sherlock asked himself. He hid until he thought John would be asleep.

\----

The day of their beach trip was sunny and warm. Sherlock only had an omega's swimsuit but had obviously not brought it with him so he sat on the beach. He didn't want a matronly old omega to scold him for being inappropriate in front of Greg and his other co-workers. He sat in a sweatshirt and watched the others play in the water.

Sherlock watched as Lestrade splashed John and his mouth went dry as John threw his head back and laughed, drops of water running down his neck and muscular back.

John tacked Greg in revenge and Sherlock bit his lip.

When Sherlock could breathe again he decided to stop avoiding John and apologize. He was out of line, saying that to John and being so jealous in the first place. He just wanted John to be happy. He really wanted John to be happy with him, but if that wasn't possible John's happiness was more important. If this Sandra made John happy then Sherlock was happy.

John came out of the water and grabbed a towel. "Hey, Sherlock," John started. He ran the towel through his hair and frowned when he realized he'd used the side that was covered in sand to dry off.

Sherlock smiled; John was adorable.

"About last night..." John pursed his lips as he thought about what he wanted to say.

A screeching shout made them both turn. Sarah was at the beach and had just caught sight of John.

John groaned and took off in the other direction.

Sherlock wondered what John was about to say.

"Sherlock!" Sarah waved.

Sherlock smiled politely at her. When she had made her way over to Sherlock she asked, "Does John like orange?"

"Orange?" Sherlock asked.

"My swimsuit," she said, gesturing to her two-piece. "You're a guy, right? Does it look ok?"

Sherlock shrugged. He personally thought the suit looked about two sizes too small. But, he was fairly certain that was the look she was going for. "You look fine."

"Really?" She asked in a high pitched voice.

"Yeah," Sherlock figured that agreeing was the best way to get this grating conversation over with.

"Do you think I should tell him how I feel?"

Sherlock affected a disinterested shrug. "I don't care."

She squealed excitedly, taking Sherlock's comment as indifference to John's attention and permission to tell John how she felt instead of the dismissal it was, and ran off after John.

The toddler Sawyer ran up to Greg and showed him a shell she'd found.

"Are you giving this to me?" Greg asked, kneeling down to her level.

"Yesh," she declared.

Greg took it and thanked her. Then she grabbed his hand and he trailed along behind her on a treasure hunt.

Sherlock smiled at them. He looked around and realized he was alone. He wandered a bit, looking for Io, Andy or Soo Lin.

Two female alphas approached him.

"Looking for someone?" One of them asked.

"We'll help you look," the other said.

Sherlock didn't think anything would happen on a crowded beach but the two gave him a bad feeling. "I'm fine," Sherlock said, brushing them off.

The two women followed him though. "Where do you think you're going?" One of them grabbed Sherlock's arm and Sherlock turned, ready for a fight.

"Let go!" Sherlock hissed. He didn't want to make a scene.

Suddenly someone grabbed Sherlock's other arm. "Sorry ladies," Andy said, "this one's with me."

"Oh, god, he's gay," one of the women said. The other woman hushed her, telling her not to pick a fight with the big alpha bloke. The two women left, probably to harass someone else.

"You alright? They didn't do anything, did they?" Andy asked.

Sherlock ripped his arm from Andy's grip. "Of course not! I'm an alpha, why would they?"

"Well, you look like an omega. You shouldn't wander about alone. I'd hate to fight off the whole beach," Andy said with a wink.

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Sherlock!" Greg called. He’d found Mr Sawyer and dropped off the child.

"Oh, Lestrade!" Sherlock finally relaxed.

Andy watched them walk away. _Got to keep a closer eye on my prize_ , he thought, _or there'll be nothing left for me_.

\----

John shook off Sarah's grip once again. He would have admired her persistence if she were older. He was no virgin, alphas and omegas who'd gone through second puberty rarely were for long, but she was too young. He wasn't even sure Sarah had gone through second puberty yet; she was just a kid who fancied herself in love because she'd never actually been in love.

John's thoughts stopped when he saw Sherlock's arm grabbed by a female so tall she had to be an alpha. He saw Sherlock turn, livid, and raise his hand. John knew that if Sherlock attempted to strike out he'd be floored. Sherlock had spent too long pretending to be an alpha; he'd forgotten what happened to omegas that fought. John ran, pushing people out of his way and apologizing over his shoulder.

But Andy was there first. Andy grabbed Sherlock's other arm and scared the women away.

John stopped mid-stride. Sherlock didn't even notice him.

But Andy did.  Andy flashed a fang at John as Sherlock took off with Greg.

John turned his head. He didn't want to give his feelings away.

Sarah caught up with John and her shout alerted Sherlock to their presence.

"It's getting late, we should get back soon," Greg said.

Sherlock watched as John walked the other way, Sarah trailing after him.

"Yeah."

When they got back to the hotel Io sliced up some watermelon and they all settled into groups. Andy tried to sit next to Sherlock but Sherlock wanted to sit next to John. Only, John wasn't there. Sherlock saw a shadow outside and went to see if John had come back.

John was seated outside, looking at the stars.

Sherlock looked up. "Beautiful, aren't they?"

John looked at Sherlock. "Yeah."

Sherlock took a seat next to John and said, "There's watermelon inside."

John grunted. He'd had to turn Sarah down and she hadn't taken it well. He didn't really want to be around other people. Sherlock was fine, but he needed a break from everyone else.

They sat in silence for a bit. Sherlock figured that watermelon wasn't a real meal so he wasn't breaking his promise by not having some. Instead of being awkward the silence was comfortable. Neither Sherlock nor John mentioned their argument, not feeling that it was necessary anymore.

Eventually, Sherlock had to use the loo and he got up and left.

John felt colder with him gone.

John knew he had a crush on Sherlock. He didn't want a bond mate yet, but Sherlock... Sherlock was special. And John knew if he didn't act Sherlock would belong to someone else. It was just what happened to omegas. John had a plan for his future: he'd go to into the military and that'd pay for medical school. He wanted to be a doctor. Besides, his grandsire had served. It was a Watson alpha tradition. And John couldn't ask Sherlock to wait for him. To suffer through who knows how many heats for who knows how long with only toys or other alphas. And if they bonded it'd be even worse; Sherlock would be repulsive to other alphas so he'd just suffer, crying out for John every time he had a heat.

No, John couldn't do that.

And he wasn't going to ask Sherlock's family to pay for medical school so he could support them either (although technically it wouldn’t be out of line to ask for as a bonding gift). He needed to support his own family.

John's grandsire had married a beta woman and John figured he would too. Settle down in the suburbs and have some kids.

Mary had offered to bond, she'd tilted her head but John had rejected her. It hadn't crossed his mind to bite. John pictured Sherlock below him, Sherlock angling his head. John's mouth watered. In John's fantasy, Sherlock's voice wavered, "Please."  John ground his teeth, he wanted to bite.

John wasn't gay. He wasn't. He liked women, a lot. But, John wasn't straight either. His stash of porn on his computer proved that.

People would talk if they bonded. But, really, what did he care? He already wasn't talking to his dad. His mum and Harry drove him nuts but still called him every weekend. They would both support him. And his uncle was bonded to a male omega. He had trouble every once in awhile but he was happy.

If John bonded with Sherlock, they would make it work. Surely there was some way to help bonded omegas through their heats when their alpha was away. The military was made up of mostly alphas and John was sure that some of them had to be bonded.

Besides, what would happen to Sherlock if John didn't bond to him? It was possible that Sherlock would find a tolerant alpha; someone that wouldn't mind Sherlock's headstrong tendencies. But John didn't know if Sherlock would be able to find one that would support him being a detective. John would, of course he would. Sherlock had gotten him off a murder charge. Sherlock was amazing. But John couldn't see another alpha allowing Sherlock to be--

John stopped. What was he thinking? Sherlock didn't want to bond with him. Or at least, John didn't think so. Sherlock always spoke of bonding with disdain and wasn't interested in sex at all. John hadn't ever heard of asexual omegas but he thought it must be possible.

John decided to just support Sherlock. Be there for him. And if Sherlock asked then John would gladly bond with him and damn the consequences. But, Sherlock had to ask. John wasn't going to take his decision away.

The next morning Sherlock realised he'd run out of supplies. He couldn't believe it! The store was just a small local place and they knew him from all the trips he took to buy groceries for the hotel. He couldn't walk in and buy tampons, could he? Sherlock decided that he probably could if he came up with a believable lie, but that didn't solve his current problem. Wadded up toilet paper wouldn't last the trip.

He groaned as another cramp hit. Sherlock cursed his life and decided to pilfer some tampons from the hotel. Io kept some for the guests. Tonight was shopping night; he could go pick some up and replace the ones he used. No one would be the wiser.

Sherlock snuck into the supply closet and found the box of tampons. He took what he needed. He was just putting the box back and sticking the tampons in his pocket when Io walked in.

"What are you doing? Are you stealing from me?!" She was livid.

"What, no!" He supposed he was, technically, but he _really_ wasn't.

"What do you have there? Let me see," she demanded.

Sherlock, knowing better than to hide it, showed her.

"Why are you taking tampons?" Io asked, nonplussed.

Sherlock knew he could lie. He could tell her they were for a guest. But that wouldn't explain why he had more than one. He didn't want to lose his job and he knew if he came clean he might, but he was definitely going to if she didn't believe whatever lie he came up with. Io was waiting for an explanation and Sherlock was in so much pain he couldn't come up with one.

"I'm an omega," he confessed.

Io hadn't checked his ID very closely when she was hiring him. So, Sherlock figured, it was her fault if she had hired him by accident. If she wanted to throw him out now it was on her. He hadn't ever actually lied to her.

"And," Sherlock continued, "I ran out of supplies. I was borrowing some until I could make it to the store tonight. I promise I was going to replace everything I took. I wouldn't steal from you."

Io was stunned. She'd seen the O on his ID but he went to an alpha school so she figured it was just a mistake. She tried to think of something to say that wasn't straight out accusing him of lying.

"Can we talk about this after I go to the loo? You're a beta woman, you know how this all works," Sherlock said.

She sputtered a bit but eventually managed to tell him to come down to her office after he was done.

Sherlock figured he was getting fired. He felt so foolish. He had hoped she would understand. Surely she had run out of supplies before. He figured she'd show solidarity (beta women usually did). Sherlock thought over the interaction, hoping she was just shocked. She did seem surprised. Sherlock decided that if she was about to fire him he'd just have to convince her not to. It shouldn't be too difficult.

Io looked up when her office door opened. Sherlock walked in, tall and proud. She smiled. "So, how did you manage to get yourself into an alpha school then?" She asked.

"I may have doctored the photocopies I gave them a bit," Sherlock admitted. It was a simple matter to photocopy his ID then tape an A over the O and photocopy the photocopy. Since everything was set up over the internet and mail the school hadn't asked for originals.

"Why?" She asked. Io couldn't figure out why someone would take the risk. Omegas could go to school now and the mixed schools were rather progressive. Sherlock would be able to get a good education without being surrounded by threats.

"I want to be a detective," Sherlock said as if this explained everything.

"So?" Io prompted.

"So," Sherlock said while rolling his eyes, "they don't let omegas on the force. I knew that if I graduated from an alpha school I could prove beyond a doubt that there was no risk. They'd have to hire me."

Io smiled sadly. She thought it was nice that Sherlock thought that he could overcome a socially accepted policy just by graduating from a specific school. It was tremendously naive.

"Obviously your parents don't know you're going to an alpha school. I'm sure they're worried enough that you're overseas to study. If they knew the truth they'd die."

Sherlock gulped. He hadn't considered that Io would rat him out to his parents. How could he have been so stupid?!

"As the mother of an omega, I don’t want to encourage what you're doing."

Sherlock wasn't going to let this woman get in the way of his dreams. He wouldn't! If she told on him he'd find another way. The UK was his best shot since a person didn't need to be an officer to become a detective. This was just a minor setback.

Io saw the fire in Sherlock's eyes and knew that if anyone could achieve their dreams it would be him. He wasn't going to let society dictate his life. "Good for you," she said.

Sherlock was shocked. He blinked rapidly as he processed her change in attitude.

"It wasn't that long ago that women like me didn't have the same rights as beta men. If that's your dream I say go for it," Io said. When she thought about it she found it terribly romantic. There was obviously something between him and the alpha boys that followed him. Io was more progressive than some. She didn't like her daughter being with an alpha woman but she knew that you couldn't help who you loved. It was just that Io wished her daughter could have chosen a different alpha woman. Irene wasn't exactly family material. But if her daughter had half the spine of the omega in front of her she wouldn't worry nearly so much.

"Just don't forget that you're actually an omega, Mr Holmes. You act and dress like an alpha but you're an imposter. You're putting yourself at great risk by doing this, so you have to be extra vigilant to what's happening around you. And, this can't go on forever."

"It can't?" Sherlock asked.

"Right now you're not having heats. With how scrawny you are you might be lucky enough to put it off until you're in university but then what will you do? Besides," she leaned in conspiratorially, "you like John, don't you?"

Sherlock felt himself blush. Was it really that obvious?

Io smiled knowingly, "Well, then. Can you really stay like this forever?"

Sherlock frowned as he considered that. Would John want him to act like an omega? Sherlock thought John might if they mated. It would be hard enough for John to get a job mated to a male omega. He couldn't imagine the hell John would catch if he were mated to a male omega that acted like an alpha.

The thought stuck with him all day. Sherlock didn't like that he was an omega but he was what he was. He enjoyed acting like an alpha and if he could he'd like to keep doing so. Sherlock picked at his dinner and realized that it was only him and John left at the table.

"John?" Sherlock asked.

"Hm?" John hummed. He was waiting for Sherlock to finish his meal. So far Sherlock hadn't broken their agreement but he noticed that Sherlock hated being alone most of the time so he stuck around.

Sherlock thought for a moment before deciding there was no way to phrase his question properly and just asked, "Do you mind that I act strangely?" Deciding that was too vague because he was strange at the best of times, he added, "You know, for my gender?"

"Is this what you've been worried about all day?" John asked, glad to have the mystery solved.

Sherlock blinked. He hadn't realized he'd been acting differently.

John waited for Sherlock to respond but he didn't. John finally said, "Listen, I don't know what made you think about this but you are who you are."

Sherlock huffed; that didn't answer his question at all!

"I like you just the way you are," John said, ignoring Sherlock's pique.

"You do?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah, 'course I do, idiot." John smiled. "We're best friends, right?"

"Right, yeah. Of course." Sherlock didn't realize he was hoping for John to mean that he liked him as more than a friend until that sentence.

"Now eat your food."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a bit of a strange stopping point but I want the next scene to be its own chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene I've been dreading/looking forward to since I decided to write this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING! **This chapter includes an attempted rape scene. If this triggers you please skip the ****'d sections.****

When Sherlock was done eating he took the shopping list and got ready to head to the store. He had to show Io that he wasn't lying. It was Andy's turn to go to the shops and when Sherlock told him he was going instead Andy proposed they go together. Andy wanted to get some things and Sherlock didn't mind the company.

John saw them in the car together as they were pulling out of the drive and he flexed his hand into a fist. He checked the time. It should take twenty minutes to get down to the shop and no more than an hour to get groceries. If they weren't back in two hours John was going to go looking for them. He just hoped that nothing happened in the meantime.

\----

"What's up?" Greg asked John as the pair shelled peas.

"Hm?" John hummed.

"You're staring at the clock. Are you waiting for something?" Greg asked as he pulled the string from a pod.

Io glanced over at John. She wouldn't have allowed Sherlock to go down to the store if she'd known Andy was going to take him. It was going on nine. It wasn't too late but Io had a bad feeling.

"Oh, Io..." Soo Lin came in carrying a tray from the dining room. "...Andy texted. He said he was having car trouble so him and Sherlock would be late."

"Did Andy say where they were?" Io asked. She wished she had access to another car and she was kicking herself for hiring Andy. If Sherlock was hurt she'd murder Andy. God, what had she been thinking allowing Sherlock to continue his ruse?

"About three miles away. He said it'd take them an hour or two to get back."

John stood, his chair scraping along the tile making a grating sound. He met Io's eye and she nodded once. John pursed his lips and strode away quickly.

"Where are you going, John?" Greg asked.

John didn't answer and he slammed the door behind him before jogging away. He wanted to sprint but if they really were three miles away he didn't want to be winded when he showed up.

_ I'm just being dramatic, _ John thought to himself.  _ I'll get there and Sherlock will be in the process of fixing the engine because he's brilliant and they'll both look at me like I'm crazy for running up there for no reason and everything will be fine. _ John told himself all this but he didn't believe it.

****

The tires of Io's car squealed as Andy pulled off the road into a turn out. Sherlock looked at Andy, confused. Andy was shifting in his seat and Sherlock figured he'd pulled off to take a leak. The light from Andy’s phone illuminated his face as he sent a text.

"Piss quickly, will you? We're running late," Sherlock said.

"Boy do you know how to ruin the mood," Andy said, "and right when I'm about to make my move."

Sherlock furrowed his brow causing a little wrinkle above his nose. Then the pheromones hit Sherlock and he wrinkled his nose in distaste as his heart rate ratcheted up. "No."

"No?" Andy mock pouted. "I know you're into John, but he doesn't see you as anything more than a friend."

"I know that," Sherlock said. He wasn't going into heat so he couldn't figure out why Andy was putting out sex pheromones. Well, he did know, and it terrified him.

"So, choose me. You won't feel lonely with me."

Sherlock felt along his wrist, trying to find the gland with his fingers so he wouldn't miss when he bit. He didn't know if it'd work if he wasn't in heat.

Andy's arm shot out and pulled Sherlock's wrist into his hand. 

"I like you," Andy said as he loomed over Sherlock. "I've liked you all along."

Sherlock hadn't realized just how big Andy was until this moment. He reached out with his other hand and tried to open the door. The door swung before hitting the guardrail. There wasn't enough room to escape.

Andy moved over the seat and with his free hand pulled the lever that adjusted Sherlock's seat back.

Sherlock let out a little, "oof," as the seat back disappeared behind him and he fell backwards.

"I said NO!" Sherlock shouted and he swung, punching Andy on the temple.

Unfortunately, he either didn't have enough momentum or Andy was tougher than most because Andy didn't reel, he just chuckled. 

"’I said no’," he mocked. "How cute that you think omegas have a say." Andy moved over, straddling Sherlock and raising the arm of Sherlock's he had trapped over Sherlock's head.

Sherlock hissed and tried to knee Andy in the crotch but his long leg got stuck under the dash.

"See? That's how I knew for sure you were an omega. Only omegas hiss," Andy said as he ground his hips against Sherlock. "Those are the things you should know if you're going to impersonate an alpha."

"Stop! I mean it, stop it! Andy, no!"

Sherlock was trying to angle for another punch but Andy caught his other wrist and pulled it up. He was so scrawny Andy could hold both wrists down on Sherlock's headrest with just one hand.

"Oh, yeah. Say my name." Andy leaned in to try and kiss Sherlock.

Sherlock threw his head forward and headbutted Andy in the nose. He didn't have the momentum to break Andy's nose and it gave Sherlock a bit of a headache.

Andy growled. 

"Love it when omegas fight," he said and reached his hand down, trying to undo Sherlock's trousers with one hand.

Sherlock wiggled and tried to bite but no matter what he did Andy was prepared for. Distantly he was aware that he had started to hyperventilate. As hard as he fought he couldn't get away. Andy was bigger and stronger than him. He was trapped and terrified.  "No!" Andy wasn't going to stop. He was scared.

Andy got the button undone.

"NO!" He couldn't do anything.

Andy got the zip down.

Sherlock closed his eyes and felt tears fall out of the corners and run into his ears. "No!" He was helpless.

A cold gust of air hit Andy's side but he ignored it. He only turned when he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

****

Reaching through the car John pulled Andy off Sherlock and dragged him onto the road. Snarling, he punched Andy as hard as he could. Andy fell and John kicked him. When Andy tried to scramble away John dove on him and beat his face.

A cool breeze hit Sherlock when Andy's weight was lifted. Sherlock’s wrists were free. He bit into his wrist until he tasted blood. As he held his teeth in place through a sob he crawled into the back seat and out of the car. Across the road was a dense grove of trees and he dashed between them to hide.

John felt it viscerally when Sherlock bit his wrist.  _ Injured mate! _ his body screamed and John didn't question it. John got off Andy and looked up in time to see Sherlock flee across the road. "Sherlock!" He shouted. John scrambled to his feet and kicked Andy again as he did. It was a swift blow between his legs, and Andy rolled to his side and retched. John ran after Sherlock.

_ I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared, _ Sherlock thought as he ran through the trees. He couldn't see through his tears, he couldn't breathe properly. 

No matter how fast John ran through the trees he couldn't catch up. "Sherlock!" he shouted. Sherlock was faster than he was. "Sherlock!" John kept yelling, hoping that Sherlock would hear him and stop. Then Sherlock disappeared. "SHERLOCK!"

Sherlock rolled. He had fallen into a riverbed but the river was mostly dried up, there were only a few muddy puddles at the bottom. Sherlock tried to claw his way out but he couldn't get up the mossy sides. He whimpered.

There was a shadow over the area where Sherlock disappeared. John slowed, peered down and saw Sherlock at the bottom of the riverbed. "Sherlock!" He tried to get Sherlock's attention but Sherlock was just trying to blindly claw his way out. John could smell Sherlock's blood and as Sherlock got muddy John was terrified that he was injuring himself further.

"Stop!" John jumped down, landing badly on his ankle. He ignored the pain and ran over to Sherlock. "Sherlock," John said as he placed a hand on Sherlock's shoulder.

Sherlock turned and hissed at the threat.

"Shhh, it's ok, it's just me. It's John." John held up his hands. 

Blinking away more tears Sherlock tried to sniff but he couldn't smell anything with his stuffed nose. He hissed again for good measure and tried to climb out again.

John couldn't have Sherlock doing that, his wrist was bleeding and Sherlock was getting dirt into it. John reached out and grabbed Sherlock's forearm.

"No!" Sherlock tried to yank his hand back.

"Let me see it, Sherlock. You're getting it all dirty."

"No! Stop it!"

Still terrified, Sherlock struggled. John had to wrap an arm around Sherlock's body to keep him from wiggling free.             

"Shhh, it's ok. It's me."

"I'm scared!" Sherlock shouted.

"I know, it's ok." John let go of Sherlock's wrist and wrapped his other arm around Sherlock's middle. He made sure his arms were high enough that Sherlock wouldn't find him a threat. John turned his head and angled his scent gland at Sherlock. It was a risky move - Sherlock could bite him. But John knew it'd send his scent at Sherlock and Sherlock would naturally calm down.

One long sniff caused Sherlock to nuzzle John's neck. He licked a few swipes up it. Then he bit until he tasted blood and held on.

The bite was painful but John managed to hold still.

The scent finally calmed Sherlock enough that he could think. Sherlock blinked and relaxed his bite. He lapped at John's wound until it stopped bleeding.

"You ok, now?" John asked once he finished.

"I'm sorry I bit you." Sherlock sounded small.

John hated it when Sherlock sounded like that. "It's ok. Can I see your wrist now?"

Sherlock showed John his injury.

"This... this is a bite mark. Did that bastard bite you?!" John snarled.

"No,  _ I  _ bit me." Sherlock was starting to feel woozy.

"You've gotten this filthy." John looked around but there wasn't a clean source of water around them. "Why did you bite yourself?"

"I... My dam said it could help if I was in trouble," Sherlock explained. His head was spinning and he felt sick.

"I don't have anything here to clean it." John huffed. His ankle was killing him but he was more concerned with Sherlock. The wound was still bleeding. John knew that if Sherlock licked it enough it'd stop. Alphas and omegas had enzymes in their saliva that promoted clotting and helped wounds heal. "Can you lick it?"

Just as John asked his question Sherlock fell. John tried to catch him but his ankle gave out and Sherlock landed on a heap on top of him.

"Sherlock? You ok?" When Sherlock didn't respond John reached out and touched Sherlock's forehead. He was burning up. John panicked. School had taught John that an omega should never bite themselves, that they were to prevent it at all costs. Apparently omegas got very sick when they bit themselves. But he hadn’t learnt anything about what to do if an omega  _ did  _ bite themselves.

John shifted so that he could pull his phone out of his pocket and Sherlock wouldn't fall onto the ground. He tapped in his passcode and...

No signal.

'Well, shit.' John didn't know what to do. John thought about trying to put Sherlock's wrist in front of his mouth and see if he'd lick it but what if that made Sherlock sicker? John didn't know why omegas weren't supposed to bite themselves so he didn't know if more of their saliva would make the illness worse.

John clicked open the flashlight app and shone it on Sherlock's wrist so he could get a better look. It was still bleeding and it was filthy; covered in mud and moss and something slimy.

John knew that if he put his mouth to the wound it would mess with Sherlock's cycle, delaying it. But Sherlock hadn't had second puberty yet. John wasn't sure if his saliva would be enough to start second puberty or not but he guessed it wouldn't. It was just a wrist; it wasn't one of the bonding glands.

"Sherlock?" John patted Sherlock's cheek. "Sherlock?"

"Hn?" Sherlock furrowed his brow. He was exhausted, felt horrible and just wanted to take a nap.

"Can I lick your wound?"

Before John could explain why he wanted to lick Sherlock's wound (to clean it and sterilize it and stop the bleeding and hopefully reverse whatever Sherlock had done to himself by biting himself in the first place) Sherlock lifted his arm and smacked John in the face with it.

"You sure? I don't-"

Sherlock cut John off, "I know you'll take care of me, John."

John decided that Sherlock was more alert than he was making himself out to be. John took Sherlock's hand and moved a bit, so Sherlock's head was pillowed on John's leg. Then John stretched his jaw and sucked around the bite. He spit out the dirt and grime. John repeated this three times before licking until the bleeding stopped. John let out a sigh of relief and swallowed.

Something in the back of John's mind clicked into place.

John didn't know what the feeling was so he ignored it. He sighed and placed a kiss to Sherlock's forehead. It felt like his fever was going down and his breathing evened out as if he was asleep.

Sherlock felt John's lips leave his forehead. He'd felt something, while John was cleaning his wound, but he didn't know what it was. It was like something in his chest had been missing and when John was cleaning him, he had filled the empty space. But that was crazy. Sherlock decided that he'd had far too stressful a night.

"Use my phone," Sherlock said.

John jumped. He'd thought Sherlock was asleep. "What?"

"To call for help. Use my phone." Sherlock picked his mobile out of his pocket and handed it to John.

John took Sherlock's mobile from him but the screen was shattered and the backlight didn't turn on. John told Sherlock this and Sherlock groaned.

"Must have happened when I fell down here. Guess we'll have to find a way out then, it'll take people forever to find us." Sherlock stood and stretched.

John tried to stand and yelped in pain.

"John!" Sherlock turned to see John holding his ankle.

After careful prodding John decided his ankle was probably just sprained.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault," Sherlock said.

"What?"

"If you hadn't had to save me, you wouldn't have fallen down here. It's my fault you're hurt."

"No, Sherlock. It's-"

"I even bit you! God!"

"Sherlock! Stop, it's not your fault. I jumped down here."

"After me," Sherlock argued. "I was so stupid! I trusted him! I was dumb enough to play at being an alpha-"

"Sherlock! No! It's not your fault. Don't ever blame yourself. You've been 'playing alpha' for a year and nothing happened. Andy was just an arsehole. That's not your fault. Do you understand?"

Sherlock looked mutinous.

"Come here," John reached for him. "Help me get over to the side so I can sit against it."

"I'm going to look for a way out," Sherlock said after helping John.

John didn't want to be separated from Sherlock but he couldn't tell him that he needed company. They really did need a way out. "Ok."

Sherlock took three strides before turning around and sitting next to John.

John looked at him questioningly.

Sherlock shrugged. "I shouldn't leave you alone." What he really meant was  _ I don't want to be separated from you _ . "I guess I could carry you..." Sherlock mused aloud.

"You're not carrying me," John said firmly. He pulled so Sherlock's head rested on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for getting you involved with this," Sherlock said, his breath tickling John's neck.

"Don't apologize. Andy was a creep. If it wasn't you it would have been Soo Lin."

Sherlock sat up straight. "I'm glad she was spared this. When I think about what would have happened if you hadn't come..." Sherlock trailed off and shivered.

"Shh," John hushed him. "You don't have to be afraid anymore." John put his arm around Sherlock's shoulders. "Here, lean against me, it's cold."

"Ok, sorry."

"Stop apologizing, it's weird."

"Sorry," Sherlock said with a smile.

John giggled.

After a few minutes of companionable silence Sherlock let out a little snore.

\----

Io looked at the clock, concerned to see  it was past eleven.

"It's getting awfully late, isn't it?" Soo Lin asked.

Greg was pacing. "What if something happened to them?"

"I'm sure they're fine," Io said but she didn't convince anyone.

"We should go look for them," Greg implored.

"We'll give them a little more time," Io said.

"I'm going now," Greg said.

Mr Sawyer came downstairs, 

"Oh," he said when he saw the gathering, "sorry to disturb you, but I need a couple extra towels."

"Of course," Soo Lin said and she stood to retrieve them.

"Mr Sawyer, I hate to ask you this, but you have a car, right?" Io asked.

"Yes?" Mr Sawyer had a soft spot for the divorced innkeeper.

"Do you mind if we borrow it?" Io explained part of the situation and finished with, "So now half my staff is missing and I'm worried about them. I don't want to trouble the police..."

"No, of course not. You can borrow my car," Mr Sawyer said. As he walked with Io to his room to get the keys he said, "Is that omega alright? He's been so nice to my Sarah. I'd hate to see something happen to him. And that John, he was very respectful even though my daughter..." He sighed.

"I have an omega girl too. I understand," Io said, avoiding answering Mr Sawyer's question.

When Io came back down with the keys Greg snatched them from her.

"Hey, wait just a minute," Io started.

"You stay here with Soo Lin, she shouldn’t stay here alone," Greg ordered. "I'm going out to find them and if I don't come back in an hour you're going to call the police. Got it?"

"Alright," Soo Lin and Io agreed.

Greg started driving the familiar path to the store. When he rounded a corner he saw Io's car. He pulled off next to it.

The car was empty. There was smears of blood and a little vomit but no sign of people.  _ God, I hope nothing happened to them, _ Greg thought. He turned on his flashlight app and shined it around. He saw spots of blood inside the car and felt sick. The groceries were still in the boot so Greg figured his friends hadn't caught a ride back to the hotel.

He flashed the light around the area, trying to see if there was a clue as to where his friends ended up. There was a broken branch across the road and a path in the grass. Greg decided to check it out.

He used his Alpha Scout training to follow the trail until he came to a dry river bed. Greg peered over the edge carefully so he wouldn't fall in.

John saw Greg and growled a warning. He moved so Sherlock was behind him, ignoring the throb in his ankle and crouched, ready for an attack.

"John!" Greg called.

John snarled and bared his teeth. He couldn't let any alphas near Sherlock.

"John, it's me! It's Greg," Greg said, moving the light so John could see his face.

The commotion woke Sherlock up. He felt groggy and sick. John was protecting him - he could sense it - but something felt  _ off _ . Sherlock tried to peer around John but John moved so Sherlock was hidden from view. 

"John?" Sherlock asked.

"Stay back, not safe," John said in clipped tones.

"It's just Lestrade," Sherlock said when Greg called out to him.

John's hands were twisted like he was about to claw at something.

"What's wrong with him?" Greg asked loudly enough for Sherlock to hear over John's growls.

Sherlock carefully reached forward and touched John's face, trying to get John to look at him. John refused to look away from Greg but Sherlock could feel how warm John's forehead was.

"I think he's sick. He feels warm," Sherlock said. Sherlock touched his forehead for a comparison but realized that John had said he was sick earlier. Sherlock tried to move around and get between John and Lestrade but John grabbed Sherlock and shoved him behind his body.

Greg worried his lip. "Are you alright?" He asked Sherlock.

"I'm fine." Sherlock's grogginess was dissipating, replaced with nervousness that he'd done something to John by biting him. John's pheromones screaming "Danger!" weren't helping. Sherlock wondered if he should get a doctor. "Do you have a signal?" he asked instead.

"Yeah," Greg said.

"Toss me your phone."

John tried to bat the mobile out of the air but Sherlock, being taller, was able to keep it out of John's grasp. Sherlock googled: If an omega bites an alpha will they be ok and read through the results. There wasn't much, just information on the healing properties of omega saliva on their bondmate's body. Sherlock tisked and cleared the search history. Then he paused, should he call for an ambulance? If John was seriously ill it would be best to get him help quickly. But, what if John was just running a fever because of his ankle or some other unrelated reason? Then Sherlock would have outed himself for no reason. Sherlock paused, torn.

Lestrade's ringtone sounded.

Incoming call: Io

Sherlock answered, "Hello?"

"Sherlock? Is that you?" Io asked.

"Yes, it's me." Sherlock could hear the worry in her voice and said, "Don't worry, we're fine," to calm her down. Only, they weren't fine. "Well, I'm fine. John's sick."

Sherlock could hear Io talking in the background then the voice on the line changed.

"Sherlock, where are you?" Mycroft asked.

"What are you doing there, Mycroft?!" Sherlock asked, annoyed.

Mycroft didn't want to fight. He'd come when the report of one of Sherlock's coworkers checking into hospital came across his desk. When he called the hotel and the innkeeper had told him that Sherlock was missing, he dropped everything and came as quickly as he could.

"I'm given to understand that John is ill, tell me where you are so he can get help," Mycroft said because he knew that while Sherlock could be childish, he wouldn't neglect John's welfare.

Sherlock used Lestrade's phone to text Mycroft his location.

"I bit him. I bit John," Sherlock confessed quietly so Lestrade wouldn't hear.

Mycroft was pleased. He thought smugly about how all of sire's plans were about to be ruined. "Did he bite you?" Mycroft asked.

"No."

Mycroft was disappointed but knew it was only a matter of time. All he needed now was for John to make a move and Sherlock would be safe. His phone pinged and he said to Sherlock, "Don't worry, brother mine. I'll take care of everything."

He disconnected the call. As he was driven to pick Sherlock up he sent orders to his assistant to have Andy processed quickly and quietly for his crimes. He may not have enough power to get someone off a murder charge but he had more than enough to get a rapist thrown behind bars for decades. Mycroft was able to locate Andy's other victims easily so Sherlock wouldn't have to speak about his ordeal if he didn't want to.

All it had taken was one glance at the innkeeper for Mycroft to understand what happened. If Sherlock had informed Mycroft of his desire to get a summer job Mycroft could have easily gotten him one where he'd be safe. Mycroft had gotten the notice that Sherlock had a summer job but before he could research the employees, there was an issue between North Korea and Japan and Mycroft pushed Sherlock to the side, trusting his brother's instincts. Clearly that had been a mistake. Sherlock had sounded fine over the phone but Mycroft wanted to see his brother, to make sure Sherlock was safe with his own eyes.

\----

John was unsteady on his feet and Sherlock was worried he'd been foolish to place his trust in his brother.

"Lestrade, get out of sight. I want to see if I can calm John down," Sherlock said. When Lestrade hesitated Sherlock added, “I think your looming is making him defensive. He was fine earlier.”

"'k. Yell if you need anything," Greg answered. He took a few steps back and sat against a tree. He wasn't going to leave his friends alone and since Sherlock said his brother was coming Greg figured he should be close to Sherlock and John in case they needed anything rather than waiting by the road.

As soon as Greg was out of sight John calmed. John allowed his pain in his ankle to show and Sherlock was able to move John to sit down. Sherlock tore off one of his sleeves and stuck it in a muddy puddle before placing it on John's forehead to help cool him down. Sherlock didn't know what else to do; John was the one who took care of any physical ailments that arose.

_ He's going to be a fantastic doctor _ , Sherlock thought.

John turned, curling around Sherlock and scented Sherlock's neck.

Sherlock angled his head to make it easier for him. He was fairly certain John wouldn't bite him and found that he wouldn't be too upset if John did. Sherlock held John, who quickly fell asleep.

This is how Mycroft found them. His arrival woke John up but he was himself again. Mycroft forced them both to be checked over by a doctor and when he gave the ok for them to leave Mycroft took them back to the hotel.

"Are you certain you wish to continue working here?" Mycroft asked. His meaning was clear: are you ok to keep working?

"It's only for another two weeks. If you're so concerned about it you can drive us back to school if you'd like," Sherlock retorted. Mycroft would understand he meant: of course I'm fine but I don't mind leaving now.

The siblings had perfected this sort of speech when they were younger but hadn't used it since Sherlock hit puberty. Both Sherlock and Mycroft were happy they were able to talk properly again.

"Well, it's best we get you to school now. It's a little early but I'm sure the administration can find a place for you," Mycroft said. He would prefer Sherlock not to go back and make sure he’s safe.

"At least you're good for something besides eating cake," Sherlock retorted. Thank you.

"You're welcome."

Io didn't know everything that happened (Sherlock had only told the doctor the full story) but she knew enough. When they arrived back at the hotel to collect their things she hugged Sherlock and apologized. She'd known Andy was bad news but she hadn't thought he'd ever take it so far. Sherlock thanked her for the job and informed her that he was leaving now. John and Greg decided to follow suit. Io sent them all off with souvenirs from the town and all the best of luck for the next school year.

Sherlock complained contentedly about Mycroft's driver all the way back to school. Mycroft treated them to dinner before dropping them off, letting Sherlock order the most expensive thing on the menu and pretending to be annoyed. When they said goodbye Mycroft worried, but knew that the best place for Sherlock was at John's side. And so Sherlock, John and Greg started their Upper Sixth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of book three! Many thanks to my hard working beta [ loveanddeathandartandtaxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveanddeathandartandtaxes/pseuds/loveanddeathandartandtaxes) without whom this story wouldn't be readable. Go check their stuff out!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm skipping book four, the school festival. Many thanks to my hard working beta [ loveanddeathandartandtaxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveanddeathandartandtaxes/pseuds/loveanddeathandartandtaxes%20). They're amazing and I can't thank them enough. I made some edits after they'd gone through so any mistakes are my own.

Mycroft helped them move back in. Well, he didn’t help so much as had his driver carry things to their respective rooms. John was sharing with Sherlock again. When he’d asked, Mycroft told him there was a problem with the permits like it was funny. John didn’t get the joke but he didn’t care. He’d worried that having a different room from Sherlock would cause Sherlock to pull away and their friendship to wither. He wasn’t going to question anything that prevented that from happening. Plus he  _ needed  _ to be close to the omega. 

Since the school wasn’t open yet the teens had to find things to do off-campus. John went to buy some button-down shirts with a high collar to hide the scar from Sherlock’s bite. He also had to buy some bigger school uniforms but those already hid the scent gland. He’d had his fill of being in the spotlight; he didn’t need his classmates badgering him about a suspicious bite mark.

Sherlock went to the most expensive tailor he could find and commissioned a bespoke alpha suit. He didn’t buy any other clothing figuring he could just steal John’s. New uniforms showed up at the dorm for him courtesy of Mycroft.

Greg also picked up some uniforms, then went home for a bit to visit his family.

Sherlock took John out to eat whenever John got hungry and one day they found the doors to their favourite Italian restaurant locked. Sherlock peeked through the glass and noted the place hadn’t opened at all that day. It wasn’t a holiday and there was no sign on the door explaining the closure.

Worried something happened to the proprietor Sherlock broke in. John protested the entire time he stood lookout while Sherlock used his lockpicks to enter quietly.

They opened the door and Sherlock strode to the register, determined to see exactly how long the restaurant had been closed. He told John to go check the freezer and make sure no one was stuck in it.

There were a lot of phone numbers scribbled next to the phone and Sherlock took a picture of them. The credit card receipts showed that the restaurant hadn’t been open for three days.

“Step away from the register,” a voice Sherlock didn’t recognize commanded.

Sherlock whirled around and his heart stopped. The proprietor was holding a gun to John’s head.

“I said step away from the register,” he said again.

“Ok,” Sherlock raised his hands and moved slowly away so as to not startle the man.

“I’ve seen you kids here before. Were you just casing the place so you could rob me? Not very bright are you?” The man shoved John away from him and John stumbled to Sherlock’s side. The man aimed the gun at Sherlock.

John bit back a growl. He couldn’t let Sherlock get shot. He just couldn’t. God, why had he allowed Sherlock to go through with his plan? He needed to get the man to focus on him instead of Sherlock but he didn’t know how. He could try to jump the man but he didn’t really want to be shot.

“No, I just noticed you weren’t open and became concerned since it had been a few days. I would never try to rob someone in the mafia. I’m not crazy.” Sherlock figured the best way to get out of this mess was to talk his way out. The man hadn’t shot them yet so he must not want to.

“I’m not buying it,” the proprietor said.

“Check me over, you’ll see your money was never touched, it’s still in the till. I’d sent John over to see if you’d been trapped in the walk-in,” Sherlock said slowly. He noticed John was fine when the gun was pointed at him but now that it was pointed at Sherlock he was panicking. Sherlock thought quickly so they could get out of here before John did something stupid trying to protect him.

“Good samaritan, huh?” The man scoffed.

“I wasn’t going to call the police to check on you, what with this being a front for money laundering and all,” Sherlock drawled. He hoped his tone would put both alphas more at ease.

The gun dipped down. “How do you know that?”

_ You have a gun and didn’t correct me when I said you were in the mob, _ Sherlock thought. “The food here is excellent but you…” the deduction came to him so suddenly, he trailed off. He shook his head to clear it and continued, “…only have one chef. That chef has gotten himself into trouble and so much trouble that he didn’t have time to write down the recipes. It’s not a cold or another illness then. A family restaurant might have the same problem and have to close down if the cook was sick but they’d hire someone if it was going to be for longer than one day so they didn’t lose out on business.”

“Amazing,” John gasped.

“Simple,” Sherlock smiled at him. He turned back to the gunman. “I was worried when no one showed up or put a sign on the door that something had happened to the cook. Some sort of accident. You don’t conduct illegal business here so family might not have noticed. You only have two waiters and they know just enough that if the door was still locked when they arrived they wouldn’t ask questions. It was likely I was already too late but…” Sherlock shrugged as he trailed off.

The proprietor seemed to find the deductions impressive as well. He did check Sherlock over to make sure he hadn’t stolen any cash. John growled at the pat down but the man ignored him. Since he’d found John checking the freezer he decided their story checked out and put the weapon away.

“You’re obviously a sharp kid - tell you what, you get my brother out of jail and I’ll forget I found you here. He’s being accused of a murder I know he didn’t commit.”

Sherlock and John were smart enough not to ask how the gunman knew this.

“If your brother wasn’t commiting murder what was he doing. What was he doing at the time of the murder?” Sherlock asked. The easiest way to prove the cook innocent was to prove he was somewhere else.

“That’s not important,” the man looked uneasy and slightly guilty.

Sherlock frowned; no alibi then. This was going to be tricky and he couldn’t have Mycroft delay the proceedings to buy himself more time either.

“I need his name and I’ll get him off the murder,” Sherlock said. He couldn’t promise the man would go free, he didn’t trust that this brother hadn’t made the other do something illegal. Sherlock wanted to leave himself options open just in case. He couldn’t find them the real murderer this time. He started to get excited. This was an amazing puzzle.

“His name is Angelo.”

\----

“Jesus  _ Christ, _ Sherlock. Did you know you were breaking into a mobster’s place?” John asked when Sherlock was sure they weren’t being followed.

“No. I didn’t realize until I saw the gun,” Sherlock admitted. “I’m actually surprised he let us go.”

John halted and grabbed Sherlock’s arm so he’d do the same. “You thought he wasn’t going to let us go?”

“It was the most likely scenario. I could have said other things that would have had a higher chance of freeing us but the deductions were making me dizzy,” Sherlock admitted.

“I told you not to break in! Maybe next time you’ll listen.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. Why did John think he was going to do something different next time? He’d gotten the best reward he could have pictured from this. He wasn’t going to die of boredom before school even started.

He took out his mobile and saved the picture he took to the cloud in case something happened to his phone. Then he dialled Lestrade.

A short conversation later Sherlock got in a cab. They had plans to meet Lestrade at New Scotland Yard.

“You’re kidding me,” John said when Sherlock explained where they were going. “You’re actually going to investigate?” John noted that Sherlock looked alarmed at his question.

“Why wouldn’t I? I said I would.”

“We can’t get involved with the mob!” John felt like shouting but he modulated his voice for the cabbie.

“We’re not, we’re clearing Angelo’s name.”

“For the mob!”

Sherlock looked at John sidelong. He wasn’t working for the mob. “For the food,” he corrected.

John was nonplussed. “What?”

“You and I both like Angelo’s food. I’m freeing him so we can continue to eat it. It’s obvious no one else in the family can cook so the restaurant will be ruined if he goes to prison.”

John barked a laugh. “You’re joking. Tell me you’re joking.”

“I could tell you I’m doing it so a man won’t be falsely imprisoned if you’d like. Would that be better?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes,” John said.

“Alright.” Sherlock smiled and said with mock solemnity, “John, I’m investigating this so Angelo won’t be sentenced for a murder he didn’t commit.”

“I don’t believe you,” John said in exasperation. He couldn’t believe this and that he was going along with it. His roommate was mad. Sherlock was actually solving a crime for food. John had seen Sherlock do a lot of insane things but this was the top of the list.

“That’s because you told me to lie.” Sherlock unsuccessfully tried to hold in a smile.

“Not what I mea-- Oh, you’re joking. Ha, ha.”

Sherlock decided he wasn’t going to get John to laugh any time soon so he hushed John so he could think. He was just glad John was going along with this. He didn’t want John stuck back at the dorm while he went crime solving. It was already more fun because they were together.

When they arrived at NSY Lestrade took them to his father’s office and locked the door.

“He’s in a meeting but you don’t have long. All the evidence is there on the desk. It looks pretty open and shut,” Lestrade said.

It did look pretty open and shut. The murder weapon was one of the knives from Angelo’s kitchen. It was made for the same set as was in the kitchen, Angelo’s fingerprints were on it, and the police had even noticed a knife missing from the restaurant.

Sherlock looked at what was on Angelo when he was brought in: wallet, mobile phone, keys, ID, cash… Sherlock frowned at the next item: lock picks. The police took them as evidence for how he got into the dead man’s flat but the crime scene pictures showed the door had been kicked in. Someone who knew how to pick locks wasn’t going to kick a door in.

“Angelo didn’t kill him,” Sherlock said.

“But he’s got ties to the mob and this is definitely a mob killing,” Lestrade said, pointing to the evidence that he thought Sherlock missed.

Sherlock waved his hand away dismissively and tried to get a better look at the crime scene photos. “Yes, of course it is. But Angelo didn’t kill the man. He had a set of lock picks on him when he was apprehended.”

“So?” John asked.

“So, why did he kick in the door if he had lock picks? And look, the boot print on the door isn’t in Angelo’s size. It says here that Angelo’s shoes were a size eleven but this footprint is way too small.”

“So, he had an accomplice?” Lestrade hypothesized. He had never been interested in his father’s work like this before. He’d actually found it a little dry and boring. The stories his Dad told made it seem like science had come so far that solving crimes was easy. This wasn’t easy.

“No, he wouldn’t have needed one. He would have broken in when the victim was alone or he would have laid in wait. The man lived alone and he was stabbed. That’s a close-quarters weapon. If the victim had a weapon to defend himself with he would have been able to hear the door being kicked down and grabbed one but there isn’t any evidence that the man had a gun or a bat or even a knife of his own.”

“So, did he lay in wait and then made it look like someone broke in?” Lestrade was getting confused.

“No, what I mean is Angelo wouldn’t have taken that risk. Biased on the blood splatter the victim was going for a knife, there in the kitchen.” Sherlock pulled out a photograph and pointed to it. “See? He just didn’t make it in time.”

“Ok, then why was Angelo’s knife there?”

Sherlock shrugged nonchalantly. “Not important.”

“What do you mean ‘not important’? It’s the murder weapon!”

John knew what Sherlock meant and he didn’t say anything either. He didn’t want to cross the mafia while freeing Angelo.

“It was clearly stolen from his kitchen. See, there’s evidence that someone wiped the handle but not the blade, where they found the print. A murderer with mob connections using his own knife as the murder weapon wouldn’t make such a rookie mistake. He would have wiped the blade before murdering the man.”

Sherlock scanned the other crime scene photos. “He was a rat.”

“What?” John asked.

“The victim was a rat. They murdered him in a hurry so he wouldn’t speak.” Sherlock looked up and swallowed thickly.

“So, Angelo didn’t have time to plan?” Lestrade was getting a headache.

John had a sinking feeling they knew who the murderer was. If he was right the proprietor of the restaurant used one of his brother’s knives. But then, “Why—” John started to ask why the brother had let them go if he was the murderer.

Sherlock understood what John wanted to ask but he couldn’t tell Lestrade they knew who the killer was without bringing the mob’s wrath down on themselves. “Guilt, John. Family ties can be quite strong.”

“His family killed him?” Lestrade asked.

“I’m not sure,” Sherlock said. He wasn’t sure if the victim was somehow related to a member of the mafia but it didn’t matter either way. “I need to speak to Angelo.”

The door handle rattled and John and Lestrade tried to tidy the desk before Lestrade’s dad opened the door. Sherlock knew it was pointless so he didn’t help. Instead he peered into some of the other files and snapped a couple pictures.

A key slid into the lock and the door opened. “What are you boys doing in here? Wait, were you looking through those photos? You can’t go through those! This is an ongoing investigation,” the DI said angrily.

“Does that mean we can go through the solved ones?” Sherlock asked hopefully. He would need something to occupy his time when he was done with this case. Freeing people the police had falsely imprisoned because they were all idiots seemed like a good use of his time.

“What? No! Out! All of you, out! Greg, we’ll have a talk about this when I get home,” Lestrade’s dad growled.

“Who’s Greg?” Sherlock whispered to John while they were being escorted off the property.

John looked at Sherlock and realized he wasn’t joking. “Lestrade. Greg Lestrade. Your friend. The friend you just got in trouble.”

“Oh.” Sherlock was positive he’d known Lestrade’s first name at one point. Either he’d deleted it like that annoying omega at the beach’s name or he was just bad with names. He thought about Wilkes and the other people whose names he wilfully forgot and realized he was bad with names. He’d never had any friends before to point that out to him or people’s names who he needed to remember. He’d just called Lestrade by his surname because he hadn’t thought Lestrade was actually his friend at first then he’d gotten in the habit and because Sherlock did it the other people in their group did as well (for the most part. Sherlock remembered the others saying Greg occasionally but Sherlock just thought they were talking about someone else).

“Well, that was pointless,” John said when they were on the pavement. They already knew Angelo wasn’t the killer and knowing the brother was didn’t help them. Even if they told the police the brother was the killer there was no physical evidence besides the footprint and he was sure the fingerprint wasn’t going to be ignored because of that.

Sherlock looked at John. Was he joking? It was clear from John’s expression that he wasn’t. “No, we got all the evidence we need to prove Angelo isn’t the murderer.”

“What do you mean?” Greg asked.

“Lockpicks.”

“So?” John asked.

_ “So, _ I know why Angelo doesn’t have an alibi,” Sherlock said grimly.

\----

“He’s headed your way, Sherlock!” Lestrade shouted as he chased a homeless man down an alley.

Sherlock rounded the corner and the homeless man ducked around a different corner.

John was lying in wait and tackled him. The two of them went down hard in a tangle of limbs. John got the upper hand and held the man down.

“Get off me! I ain’t talking to no police!” The homeless beta snarled.

Lestrade jogged over and wiped the sweat off his brow.

John wasn’t quite sure how they’d all ended up here. Sherlock had somehow talked a guard at holding into letting them speak with Angelo. Sherlock asked only one question,  _ “Which one was you?” _ and held up his mobile. Angelo had looked at Sherlock in shock but after Sherlock glared at him he gave an address. Sherlock, somehow, decided not to even look at the flat in question. He’d walked around the block examining things. He saw a half empty cup on the ground and took off running. He’d told Lestrade to keep running this way and had John split off down an alley before telling them both he’d be at the end of the street and breaking off the other way.

Sherlock came up and crouched by the man. “Relax, we’re not asking you to rat on the mob. Our friend was over here housebreaking, you saw him, right?”

“I didn’t see nothing!”

“His name is Angelo,” Sherlock noticed the homeless beta’s eyes widened in recognition, “and he’s being framed for a murder he didn’t commit. The only way he’s going to get off is if you tell the police what you saw. I’m even willing to bet the mob will give you a reward,” Sherlock said.

“Go to this restaurant,” Sherlock wrote the name and address of their favourite Italian place on a fifty-pound note, “and tell the owner that the only way to get his brother off is to turn him in for b and e. Give him my description and tell him I sent you. You know this place?”

“No, but I know where to find Angelo’s brother.”

Sherlock stood and pulled Lestrade up with him.

The homeless beta sat up and dusted himself off. “You shouldn’t have tackled me,” he said accusatorily.

“You shouldn’t have run,” Sherlock countered.

“I’ll remember that next time,” the beta said.

_ Now, there’s an idea _ , Sherlock thought. Angelo had been brilliant, Sherlock didn’t see why it wouldn’t work for him too.

“Now, Lestrade,” Sherlock turned to him after the homeless man ran off. “Here’s what you’re going to tell your Dad…”

\----

“So, you see, I was investigating. I knew you’d gotten the wrong man for the murder and I know you wanted me to be a detective too, so I thought, what would Dad do? You’d find the real murderer, right? I saw the list of b and e’s you thought were by the same person on your desk too and I saw that Angelo had a set of lock picks on him and it just clicked. I looked over the list and saw one on the date of the murder, only a mobile taken, and it didn’t match the rest of them on the list. So I went over there to check it out and I found this homeless beta, the witness you just talked to, and…” Greg couldn’t remember the rest of his script so he just held his arms out and shrugged.

The DI congratulated his son and made all sorts of claims about how he was going to be the most famous detective there ever was. Greg didn’t know about all that but Sherlock had told him not to give away his involvement and take all the credit so Greg did.

Greg had thought what Sherlock did was impossible until he explained everything. The homeless man was Angelo’s lookout. Angelo had been breaking into the rat’s girlfriend’s place on the assumption that’s where the victim had hidden the evidence he had against the mob. The girlfriend called the police when she came home to her place being ransacked and would be able to give a positive ID of the robber to the police. Sherlock couldn’t totally clear Angelo’s name but he gave enough evidence to prove he wasn’t guilty of murder.

Now that Greg was here looking at the evidence (and thinking about the crime John had been accused of) he was wondering if the police were just lazy. Not everyone was as brilliant as Sherlock, that was a given, but this was his dad’s job. He’d done it for years and he had an entire team to help him out. Working with Sherlock and John on this case was the most exciting day of Greg’s life and he was thinking that police work, when done right, might be more fun than football.

**Author's Note:**

> Finished already? Check out all my other BBC Sherlock fanfics. There's something for everyone!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr [( @LookArtThat )](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lookartthat) and follow my sub-blog [( @TheArtOne )](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/theartone) for story updates. I'm on Twitter @GizmoTrinket221 slowly turning into a shadowy gremlin.


End file.
